


Not only werewolves live here

by DellaWrites40



Series: Not Only Werewolves Live Here [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Physical Abuse, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaWrites40/pseuds/DellaWrites40
Summary: Hawaii is known for its palm trees, for fun in the sun and coconuts. Bet no one expected that it was also secretly known for its large population of werewolves and vampires that go about the day as humans. Vampires that are not affected by the sun and werewolves that don't die by silver bullets. No one is the wiser until a particular group comes to Hawaii led by one Steven J McGarrett.





	1. The moon doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic so I hope it's not terrible lol! Enjoy. This story includes mpreg so if you don't like please feel free not to read.

The sun was bright in the sky when Ex seal Steven McGarrett and his 3 months pregnant Omega Danny landed at HNL Airport. Their friends would be arriving later that day so they would be the first ones to move into their new house that they had bought just off of the beach. The truck that Steve had rented was waiting for them when they walked outside. The driver quickly handed him the keys and disappeared inside the Airport. "Danny get in the truck, I'll get the bags." Steve commanded.

The Omega clenched his jaw in agitation of being told what to do but said nothing as he used the trucks side handle to step up in to the passengers seat, seeing as though he was kinda on the short side. '"He would get a vehicle that I can barely step up into." He thought to himself but would never say out loud because of his Alpha's quick temper. Steven nor Danny were normal human(Betas). They were werewolves living among humans. There were also vampires already living in Hawaii.

Humans had the depictions of werewolves and vampires from story books, therefore their perceptions of the "mythical creatures" were slightly off. They appeared as normal humans but only they new the truth of their being, and planned on keeping it that way. That is why they ended up in Oahu. They did live in New Jersey where Danny's family lives but no one there knew about omega's but Danny's family and soon his belly would show and eventually question would arise, and they weren't prepared to answer them.

Hawaii's governor knew about Omega's but didn't know about the large amount of likens and vampires that lived there. So here they were on their way to the new house that they would be sharing with three of their friends and Steve's sister Mary. Two of the friends were a couple, Adam was an Alpha and Kono, a tough as nails Omega. And then there was Chin another Alpha werewolf. Steve was the head Alpha of their den. That is why he arrived first, he always had to be first.

Steve and Danny arrived at the house 15 minutes later. Danny ran his hands through his hair to put it somewhat back in place because Steve wanted the windows rolled down. He sighed. "Daniel what are you waiting for, a step stool or something, come out the truck and help me with this." Danny scratched his forehead and chuckled in dismay. Steven had become more and more aggressive towards him after they found out about the baby and he didn't know why. Danny had stopped making his usual snarky remarks after one night he said the wrong thing and wound up with bruises the next day.

The Ex seal wasn't always like this though, Danny had to admit. He was really sweet to Danny a lot of the time but sometimes not so much. "Danno, do I need to help you?" That voice pulled him out of his head. That was the I'm going to hurt you if I have to come to you voice. Danny slowly made his way down and out the truck trying not to fall on his face. He took the light bags in the house and up to the room that they would be occupying.

He had just sat his bag on the bed, when Steve's body pressed up behind him and put his arms around him with one hand sliding down and planted on Danny's growing belly. "You know I love you right, Danno?" Danny sighed. "Yeah Steve, I know. I love you too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chin, how much farther cuz ? I thought the house was only 15 minutes from the Airport." Kono asked from the backseat, already changing into her bathing suit. She wasn't modest in the least bit. She had meant to put her bathing suit on before they left Canada but they had had a late start and she didn't have time. So she just threw a bunch of bathing suits into her nap sack, grabbed her bags and left their apartment. "That would have been true cuz, if you had booked us tickets to land at the right airport. You were supposed to book tickets to come into HNL not Kalaeloa Airport."

Kono laughed. "Oops sorry brah." Adam looked at Chin. So what time are we looking at. You know McGarrets going to be calling us soon to see where we are. You know him and patience aren't friends." Chin shook his head. "Another 30 and we'll be there."

He looked in the rear view mirror at his cousin who suddenly looked deep in thought. "Worried about Danny aren't you?" She shook her head. "Its been rough for him since they found out about the baby. My friend said the baby must be an alpha since Steve is becoming more aggressive. Danny used to be able to calm Steve in a heart beat because of his Omega Pheromones but because the baby is an alpha, he is also producing Alpha hormones and its messing with Steve."

Adam looked back at Kono. "Kono, why don't you give Danny and Steve a call, let them know where we are, that way you can see if Danny is okay." She smiled. "Omg, why didn't I think of that? Thanks babe, that's a good Idea."

Danny took his phone out of his pocket when it rang as he stirred the pasta that he was making for dinner. Steve was checking on the garlic bread. Werewolves ate normal food like humans, they didn't really eat humans. "Danny speaking." Steve's ears perked up, needing to know who was calling his Omega.

When he heard Kono's voice though, he smiled. "How close are you guys, I thought you landed 30 minutes ago." Danny paused and then laughed at Kono's response and Chin's remark from the drivers seat. He paused again and bit his bottom lip. "Everything's okay."

"We're making dinner, so hurry up." Steve said into the phone. Danny stayed on the phone for a few seconds more. "Alright Kono, we'll see you guys when you get here. Bye." Danny stirred the pasta a few more times before he turned the eye off. When he turned around, Steve was standing right in front of him.

He looked up at the taller man. "What's wrong?" he asked crossing his arms over his belly instinctively. "Why did Kono ask if everything is okay? She expects my to be hurting you right now or something?" Danny rubbed his hands together. "She was just asking I guess." He lied.

Both of them knew goodness well why Kono asked that question but Danny wanted to avoid a fight as long as he could because he knew he would be the loser. To his relief Steve just took a deep breath. "Okay." He then took the bread out of the oven. "The bread's done Danno. I'm going to go take a shower."

Steve kissed Danny's forehead and headed upstairs. Danny waited until he heard the door closed and let out a sigh of relief. Steve's mood swings were getting so unpredictable. He just didn't know what would set the Alpha off. Thankfully, it wasn't this. Danny sighed again but then started to happily set the table, preparing for his friends to arrive.


	2. Alpha Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles in and Mary arrives. Steve becomes more and more affected by the Alpha child growing in Danny's womb. Steve starts becoming more physical with Danny, like he had never been before the child. Steve starts to pay attention to his behavior but find it hard to control himself. And Adam let's Kono in on a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments guys, I really appreciate. The next chapter after this will be somewhat longer. Don't mean to leave you guys hanging long. Enjoy!

When Adam, Kono, and Chin finally arrived, they were elated. They hugged Danny and Steve who had just come down the stairs. Kono smiled at Danny and rubbed both her hands on his belly. "He's growing nicely Danny. Can you feel him move yet?" 

Danny smiled at Kono and shook his head. "Yeah, but just mainly flutters. Ready to eat?" Kono looked towards the kitchen. "Heck yeah, where's the food?" Adam laughed. "Kono, don't you think we should get cleaned up first?" Kono made a face. "No need babe, I plan on some late night surfing on the beach so it's pointless to take a shower right now. But I will wash my hands."

She smiled wide and took Adam by the hand and led him up the stairs. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny. "Danno, you haven't gotten a chance to shower yet. We'll save you a plate." Steve let go and walked to the kitchen. Danny frowned. "But Steve, I want to eat with everyone else." 

Danny tried his best to keep his tone in check. He didn't want to possibly set Steve off. Steve took a bite of Garlic bread. "And you will, after you shower." Steve smiled a brilliant smile but Danny could sense what was below that brilliance. Danny decided not to push it. "Hey Chin, try to save the good stories for when I come back down, huh."

Chin lightly squeezed his arm. "Will do Brah." Danny went upstairs and took off his clothes. He really did need a shower though. He couldn't get the look out of his mind that Steve gave him.

The look behind the smile is what Danny saw. He just wondered if Chin saw the same thing. after Danny's quick shower and dinner, the group of friends made their way outside and straight to the beach. they lay down some blankets and sat around the fire. Danny was tucked comfortably in Steve's lap as they sat on one of the blankets talking. later, Kono had come in from catching some waves when she noticed that Danny was sleep in Steve's arms. "Oh man I need this pic." 

She dashed over and picked up her phone. Steve looked up at her and smirked. "Really? Get a life Kono." He said, not at all serious. "My life is you guys. Oh and Adam too." She said laughing as Adam chased her down the beach. Chin drank some of his beer. "Never paid attention to how fast Kono could run." He said while passing an extra blanket to Steve to put around Danny.

"He's exhausted." Steve said looking up at the sky. The sun was mostly set and left the most spectacular markings in the sky. "I've been feeling stuff, you know. It started when Danny was almost two months along. I felt a push instead of a pull towards the baby.

I just thought that that was how I was supposed to feel. But it makes me hate Danny sometimes. It feels like one day, when our son is old enough, he's going to challenge me. Make Danny pick sides, you know? I know it's stupid but that's what I feel. Like he's not even out of the wound and he's fighting me already."

Before Chin could Answer, they heard a familiar female voice behind them. "Having fun without me, huh?" Mary, Steve's sister, hugged Chin, who stood to greet her. She hugged her brother from behind, seeing as though his lap was full of pregnant Omega. Steve, with his super strength stood, picking Danny clean off of the ground. "I'll be back, i'm going to put him to bed. I think he's done for today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Danny was so tired. More tired than he'd ever been so he still lay in bed on his side, curled up hugging a pillow although it was well after 2:00 pm. The flight must had taken more out of him than he thought. The day had gone mostly uneventful except for the others, along Mary coming in to check on him every once in a while. Steve seemed to be in an okay mood so it was good so far. But little did Danny know that that was about to change.

Danny must had dozed off because when he opened his eyes, Steve was standing right beside the bed glaring at him. Danny quickly sat up, startled by how Steve was looking at him. Steve slowly sat down on the bed beside Danny. Danny folded his arms protectively around is rounded belly. "I can hear him." Danny frowned. "Hear who, Steve?" Danny looked at him unsure where this conversation was going.

Steve reached for Danny's stomach so Danny moved his arms so he could lay his palm on it. Steve looked at Danny. "I'm not crazy Danny." Danny frowned. "No one said you were." Danny tried to reassure Steve.

But Steve stood suddenly. "You do think I'm crazy, don't you Danny? You think i don't hear my son?" Steve's fist were clinched and he looked at Danny like he didn't recognize him. "Danny, what did you just say to me?" Danny's heart started to beat faster and his eyes darted from the door and back to Steve.

"I only said nobody said you were crazy, Steve." Steve scoffed. "Not that, I heard that. You said you were leaving me." Danny frowned. "No I didn't. I never said that!"

Before Danny could even grasp the situation, he was grabbed by his wrists and pulled off the bed. "You think you can leave me! That's my child and your mine!" Danny was in full panic mode, trying to pull out of Steve's grip.

"Steve, stop. The baby, please don't hurt us!" At that Steve stopped and looked around like he had no idea what he was doing. He looked down at his hands and the wrists that his hands were squeezing. Danny had stopped pulling for the fear that Steve would let go and he would fall.

Steve did let go but it was out of shock of what he was getting ready to do. "Danny...I'm sorry. I don't...I didn't realize what I was doing." By that time, Adam and Kono, who heard the screaming came rushing through the door. They looked at Steve, who had sat in a chair with one hand on his knee and the other holding his head.

And then they looked at Danny who was rubbing at his wrist. Kono quickly noticed the red marks on Danny's wrist and went over to him while Adam knelt in front of Steve, trying to get him to talk. "Danny, are you okay? You're wrists...looks painful." Danny held on to one of his wrists. "I'm okay Kono. He stopped himself. The bruises will go away."

Danny walked over to Steve and lay his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Steve. I'm okay." That's when Steven did look up, right into Danny's blue eyes. Steve still didn't say anything, and Kono wanted to scream at him at the top of her lungs but she truly believed that the alpha child growing inside Danny , was making Steve act like this. 

Steve then reached for Danny and pulled him in so the that he was hugging Danny's waist and started rubbing his face on Danny's stomach. Kono frowned and then looked at Adam. "Do all alpha's Act like this when there Omega is pregnant with an alpha child?" Adam sighed and looked at Kono Nervously. "What is it Adam?

"I meant to tell you Kono, I was intrigued by what your friend had said but I did some research and I don't see how she would have known that." Kono narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" What I mean, is that I read that an Alpha and a male omega has never been able to have an Alpha child. They will be the first."


	3. When Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Den starts to really fear for Danny and the baby when Steve attacks him. Kono calls her friend and asks how she knew about how the baby affects Steve. Among all the chaos, Mary calls her mother to tell her about Steve and now Doris is coming. The werewolf starts to show itself in Steve, but for some reason, Danny's stays dormant no matter how violent Steve gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be a little longer than the first two because I have a lot to cover. Warning that Steve actually hurts Danny in this Chapter more than once, so I apologize in advance. If this kind of thing is a trigger for you, please don't read. Enjoy

It happened fast. Really fast. Steve had just walked into the bedroom from coming in from a swim. That's when caught the scent of a strange alpha. He looked around but all he saw was his omega taking a nap on the bed. His omega, with a strange alpha scent coming from him.

That's when Danny was awakened. Yanked from the bed and pressed up against the wall. Danny was still trying to grasp what was happening, when Steve knelt down, with one hand holding onto Danny's left leg and the other clutched onto Danny's bicep. "Steve what are doing!" Steve snarled, with fangs and all. "Strange alpha smell on my Omega."

Steve said, like he wasn't already talking to his Omega. He took in a long sniff at Danny's belly and suddenly Danny screamed. The point blank range of the baby's alpha smell to Steve's nose, made Steve"s claws unsheathe right into Danny's left thigh and right bicep. "Steve looked up at Danny with light brown glowing eyes, werewolf eyes. "Why do you smell like this?"

The werewolf inside of him didn't realize that he had his claws embedded into Danny, who was now letting out pained howls, calling to anyone within earshot to come and help him. "Be quiet!" Steve yelled at Danny, shaking him. Tears rolled down Danny's face as he tried but to no avail to push Steve away with the only arm that didn't have claws embedded in it.

But Danny's howls only got louder which seemed to enrage Steve more. He then finally removed his claws from Danny's thigh, only to slap him hard across his face. Danny would have fallen but Steve still had hold of his arm. Danny held his cheek, and looked up at Steve who had finally released his hold on Danny's arm. Steve still stood there glaring menacingly at Danny. He slid down the wall in relief when Kono and Chin rushed in, bleeding from his bicep and, thigh.

They were up the beach when they heard Danny's distress calls so it took a minute for them to get to him. So there Steve stood over a bloody Danny. Danny was sobbing, holding his belly with both hands. Steve turned to them. His eye's were still wild and his bloody claws remained out. "Steve what are you doing to him!" Kono yelled. She was about to go over and check on Danny when Chin stopped her. "Wait Kono. If you don't want to fight an out of it Alpha werewolf, you calm him down first." 

"Kono, you don't have an alpha growing in your womb so you still smell like an Omega. Maybe use your inside voice." Kono took a breath, eyeing Danny who had shifted to the corner away from Steve, liked an abused cat. "Steve, Danny is hurt. Can you calm down so we can see about him?" She asked softly. 

A few seconds passed before Steve looked Down at his hands, claws retreating and his hands went back to normal. When he looked up, his eyes where back to dark hazel brown eyes. He blinked and his sniffed the air and looked over at Danny who's eyes were locked on his, hoping that Steve wouldn't attack him again. "The baby's scent changed. Why did it change Danno?"

Steve went to walk towards Danny but Danny flinched so Steve stopped. And then he frowned. "Danny your bleeding." Danny shook his head. "You did it Steve. You put your claws through my leg and my arm." He then pointed to his bruised face. "You did this too."

By that time Kono went over to him and helped him up. "Come in the bathroom Danny, I'll patch you up." As they passed Steve, Kono gave him a pissed off look but said nothing and took Danny on into the bathroom. Steve looked at Chin. "What is happening to me Chin? Danny has never been scared of me but the way he looks at me now, it's like he's seen a ghost."

Chin sighed. "Maybe it's because you have his blood all over your hands." Steve frowned and looked at his hands again and gasped like it was the first time he really paid attention to them. He held them in front of his face. "I...I could've killed them. Both of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny lay on Mary's lap on they sofa, asleep. He was shirtless and he had is hand laying on his bandaged shoulder. He also had on loose sweatpants so the material wouldn't worry his bandaged Thigh. Mary had called her and Steve's mom when she learned what Steve had done to Danny. Of course Doris was now on her way to Oahu.

Kono, Chin and Adam had left to get food so they asked her to keep an eye on Steve and Danny and to not leave Steve alone with the pregnant Omega. Mary was watching TV and combing her hand through Danny's hair, when Steve came in from a run, trying to clear his head. He stopped in his tracks and folded his arms. "Would you not do that?"

Mary frowned and looked up. "Do what?" Steve walked over and lifted Danny off her lap. "Would you not touch him, don't touch him." He went to walk toward the steps with Danny in his arms but Mary hurried and stood in his way. "I'm sorry Steve but I was instructed not to leave Danny alone with you."

Steve wrinkled his nose. "You were instructed?" Danny opened his eyes, still in Steve's arms and smiled, pulling up to hug Steve around his neck. "How was your run?" Steve slowly let Danny down, and smiled back at him.

"It was good Danno. Have you eaten?" Danny looked around. "Kono, Chin, and Adam are bringing something back. I must've fell asleep waiting for them." Steve took Danny's hand. "Come upstairs while I take a shower."

Danny was about to follow but Mary grabbed Danny's other hand. "No, Danny stay down here with me. The others will be back soon. We can eat on the beach." Danny frowned. "But Steve want's me to go upstairs with him."

Steve was giving his sister the stink eye but she wasn't moved. "No, Danny, Steve is going to let go of your hand and let you stay down here while he takes a shower. Because if he doesn't, I'm going to tell mom. You remember Doris don't you Steve. She probably will smell like a strange alpha to you too."

Steve frowned. "You called mom? I'm going through something. You know that!" While talking to his sister, he had let Danny's hand go. Which gave Mary the chance to pull Danny behind her.

"Yes Steve, we all know that you are going through something and we all are going to help you get through it." Danny rubbed his stomach and looked down. "I'm hungry." He said absently.

Mary looked back at Danny and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Come on. While we wait for the others to come back., lets find something to tide you over." As they walked, Danny looked back at Steve. "I'll see you after you come back down. Don't be mad. I love you."

Steve clinched his jaw but then shook his head. "Okay Danno. I love you too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kristy Martin, a 35 year old psychologist, sat in her office, looking through some patient notes when her phone rang. "Hey Maggie." Kristy greeted her receptionist. "Kristy, you have call on line 3 she says it's urgent. It's Kono."

Kristy smiled. She told Maggie that she was always available to speak to Kono. "Thank's Maggie, put her through." The line clicked. "Hello, Kono?" It was quiet for a few seconds but the Kono spoke. "Hey Kristy, I need your help." Kono had never started a conversation off with her using those words, so she sat up. "What's wrong, Kono?"

There was a pause on the phone and it sounded like a door shut on Kono's end of the phone. "Kristy, I need you to tell me how you knew about how an alpha child growing in a male Omega's womb would have such an affect on an alpha. Studies show that their hasn't been any know Alpha's born from male omegas. Adam checked. Steve is becoming more and more dangerous towards Danny. We need to know how to help him. But you have to be straight with me."

It was Kristy's turn to go silent. "Okay Kono. I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone outside of your den." Kono frowned. "Of course I promise. Tell me please."

Kristy cleared her throat. "I know about it because there is another case. The Omega came to me in confidence because he doesn't want his alpha to get locked up. But he had the same onset as Steve. Steve is only at the beginning. It will get worse Kono. 

I am now working with them both but I can't monitor them twenty four seven. Things still happen. He came in with a busted lip and bruises just last week. He is six months along and in a highly dangerous situation. I told him that he needs to go somewhere safe but he won't leave his alpha. He told me that he has tried to defend himself but for some reason, his werewolf won't come out.

He had just come to the conclusion that the pregnancy just won't allow that kind of transformation." Kono bit her lip."So that's why Danny hasn't hanged yet. Because his state of being won't allow it because of the baby." Kristy sighed. "That's the theory."

Kono stood. "Thank you for telling me. I have to go now but I will be calling you again. "Kristy shook her head. " Make sure you do, Kono."

When Kono hang up the phone and exited the room, she heard screaming and crying coming from Steve and Danny's room. "Not again." Kono says, running to the bedroom. She hears Mary and Chin. Yelling at Steve. "Steve stop! That's enough!" All of the voices were coming from the bathroom. "I have to get it off of him. make him smell like me again!"

Steve roared angrily. When Kono walked into the bathroom. She saw Chin and Mary trying to pull Steve away from the tub but what she saw when she walked around them was heartbreaking. There was Danny sitting naked in the tub filling with water whimpering while Steve roughly rubbed him raw with a wash cloth trying to get the baby's alpha scent off of the Omega.

Mary wasn't an Omega, she was a Beta and she wasn't helping the situation. And although Kono was pissed at what Steve was doing, she knew that it was in Danny's best interest that she stayed calm. Danny looked up and saw her. He pleaded to her with his eyes only. Kono told Chin and Mary to leave the bathroom.

When they finally did. She calmly laid her hand on Steve's shoulder and spoke softly. "Steve, look at what your doing. Your hurting him." Steve shook his head. "No. No. I'm just getting the smell off."

Kono then reached and stopped Steve's hand from scrubbing Danny anymore. "Look Steve. Look at his skin and the tears running down his face. Your hurting him...again."

Steve looked at Danny. and then at his body. There were red blotches all over him. Steve looked at Kono and then stood. he sighed and then turned, reaching for a towel. The bathroom was quiet except for Danny whimpering in pain.

Steve then let the murky water out. "Stand up Danno." Steve said and Danny slowly stood. Steve put the towel around him and helped him out of the tub. They left out the bathroom with Kono silently following behind them. Chin and Mary were still in the room.

Steve looked at them, before he sat down on the bed beside Danny and put his arm around him. He pulled Danny close. Danny closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace. "I'm sorry Danny. I didn't know what I was doing. I love you."

Danny sighed. "I know Steve. I love you too." Deep down inside, Danny wondered how many more times Steve would say those very words.


	4. Sometimes the Calm Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono's therapist friend suggests that Steve try meditation to deal with his alpha issues towards Danny and the baby because that is what she is trying with the alpha she told Kono about. It seems to be working but then Doris arrives and tests Steve in a new way. Among everything, a night on the town spurs a meeting with the governor and she has a proposition for the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole chapter halfway done and it got erased lol! Here we go again. Hopefully I'll save it this time! Anyway special thanks to all of you who are reading this story. There is a lot more to go, so enjoy!

It was 5:00 am and Steve sat on the floor by the bed that Danny was still asleep in. He had committed to meditating in the morning and before bed, suggested by Kristy, Kono's therapist friend. It seemed to be working. Usually Steve would go for a run and a swim right after meditation but he started just laying behind Danny, sniffing at his neck and belly so he could get used to the new smell.

Steve then stood at the end of the bed and watched the naked Omega sleep. Danny was on his side. He was four months along now so his belly was becoming more prominent. The covers rode low on his hip. Steve licked his lips and tilted his head.

He climbed back on the bed. He wanted to see how the meditation was really helping. So he put his nose right to Danny's belly, hands planted firmly on the bed. That way if his claws came out, they would go into the bed instead of in Danny. He sniffed as hard as he could and then sat up.

But the urge to slash the alpha child out of Danny and try for an omega child had dulled, where in the beginning it was the only thing he could think about. But he was trying. He really was. Maybe this meditation would work or maybe he would wind up going to jail for killing his Omega and unborn child. He sighed and the went over and kissed Danny and went downstairs.

Just as he went downstairs, he saw Chin open the door. It was Doris. She would have arrived the past week but she got tied up and had to push her flight back. Steve wasn't upset she that she couldn't make it earlier. She and Steve always seemed to bump heads. She knew how to push his buttons and in this fragile state that he was in, it could be dangerous for Danny.

Doris was a werewolf and an alpha female. Steve's dad was a human, so in the end, Steve got the werewolf trait from his mom and Mary winded up being human. Chin hugged Doris. "How was the flight?" He asked, taking her bags. She smiled at Mary who was next to hug her. "Long."

She then hugged Steve. "How are you?" Steve smiled faintly. "Better." She looked around and frowned. "Where is Danny?" Steve grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed for the door. "He's sleeping Doris. Please leave him that way."

With that Steve left but not before telling Chin to hold down the fort. Doris frowned and looked at Chin. "Did I do something wrong. Why does he seemed pissed already. I thought we'd get through at least a day." She laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, who wants pancakes. Chin, where's Kono?

He smiled. "Let's just say, she and Adam had a long night." He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, well that's more than I needed to know." She said, walking with Mary into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an hour since Steve had left. Doris was in the family room with Adam, Kono, and Mary, having some laughs and drinking coffee. Chin used that time to sneak away to check on Danny. Chin gently tapped on the door, when there was no answer, Chin opened it. It was Dark in the room. Unnaturally dark. Even though the curtains were drawn, there still should've been some light coming through.

Chin walked closer to the windows and realized that there were black sheets blocking the light. Chin looked over at the bed and realized Danny was still fast asleep. No doubt, the black sheets taped over the windows helped. "Steve wants Danny to stay sleep." A voice came over Chins shoulder, startling him.

It was Doris. She came and stood beside him, both staring at the dark window. "Yeah, I think Steve considers you a strange alpha and doesn't want you near Danny. He already has to deal with the baby's smell.

Doris shook her head. "Can you believe he thinks of his own mother as a strange alpha? How insulting." She then walked over and cut on the light. "This is ridiculous, I want to see my son in law and his round pup belly full of my grandchild." Chin knew right there that he should probably haul Doris out of the room but the commotion might wake Danny.

Thankfully, he just hid his face in the crook of his arm from the light but he stayed asleep. The movement made his belly stick out more and the cover that just barely covered his naked bottom half, slid off. Doris folded her hands under her chin and smiled. "Isn't he precious?" Chin suddenly caught Steve's scent. "Uh, Doris, we need to leave."

Doris looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why? Who hasn't seen Danny naked at some point?" Chin cleared his throat. "You...maybe?" Doris shrugged. "And now I have, so what's the big deal?"

The room door suddenly banged into the wall, which made Danny jump, and Chin and Doris spin around. "What the heck is this?... Chin you were supposed to keep everyone out!" Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes silently. Steve quickly cut the light back off and went over to Danny. 

He gently nudged Danny to lay back down and pulled the cover up on him. He then pressed his face to Danny's. "It' okay Danno, go back to sleep." he whispered, rubbing Danny's belly. A few minutes later, Danny was sleep again.

Steve then walked back over to Doris and Chin who had watched the whole, him being tender to Danny thing and he motion for them to leave out. After he had shut the door behind them, he looked at Chin. "What were you thinking letting another alpha near Danny?" Chin frowned. "Steve, she's your mother."

Steve looked at Doris, who was giving him the stink eye. He then took in a long breath and let it out. "Details, details." He said going towards the steps. "Let's talk downstairs and let the pregnant Omega stay sleep, shall we."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What about Simon?" Steve frowned. "No." Danny sighed and laid on Steve's lap. They were spending some much needed time together. Since Doris had arrived, it had been nothing but chaos. She and Steve argued about everything. Mainly about how to take care of Danny.

Everything Steve did was under her watchful (judgmental) eye. They were finally just the two of them again in their little bubble. "How about Benji." Steve looked disgusted. "You want to name our child after a dog?" Danny laughed.

"Okay, Steve. What do you want to name him?" Steve thought for a moment. "Jacob." Danny looked at Steve and sat up. "That's not a bad name. I like it. What about Ryan for his middle name?" Steve smiled. "Perfect."

Steve had just leaned in to kiss Danny, when the door opened. "Mom, really?" Steve sighed and stood up. "Honey, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready." Steve folded his arms. "And what happened to knocking?" Doris scoffed. "Oh please Steven, can we not."

Danny stood and walked over to Steve, hugging him around the waist. "Steve, you think we could go out after dinner. All of us? We haven't all gone out as a family. It would be nice to get out." Steve smiled. "Sure, okay Danno. But you have to promise not to leave my side when we're out."

Danny shook his head. "I promise." Doris put her arm around Danny's shoulders as they walked out of the room. "Great idea Danny. I would have suggested it myself but Steve probably would have thought that it was the worst idea ever."

Danny chuckled, looking at Steve. "Don't encourage her Danny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dinner, the lot found themselves downtown, in the middle of everything. The city was lit up and live. It was Saturday night and people were everywhere. Steve had a protective arm around Danny's shoulders as they walked. One reason being that Steve was protective of Danny anyway, and two being that people were noticing Danny's belly because his tight fitting shirt was doing little to hide it.

If it looked like someone was getting to close, Steve would start growling. "Steve, please stop growling at people. Inconspicuous, remember?" Danny whispered to him. "No one's supposed to know that we're werewolves." Steve squeezed him a little.

"You're right Danny. Fun, this is fun." Mary and Kono were trying on every hat and pair of sunglasses that they could get their hands on as they passed stand after stand. Doris laughed at them as she sipped her drink. Chin and Adam stayed near Steve because they could feel his slight unease, having his pregnant Omega in the middle of all these people.

But Danny was having a blast. He loved the city and being with his den. He was all smiles. Steve looked at him and couldn't help but be happy that Danny was happy. He had put Danny through a lot. The drama probably wasn't over but sometimes the calm comes and makes everything okay if only but for a moment.

But what unfolded moment's after, none of them could have foreseen. It happened in the blink of an eye. While they were walking towards a park to sit, a man that was walking with a female, suddenly turned to her, pulled out a gun and shot her twice in the chest. 

Everyone but the den froze. Their first instinct was to shield Danny, even Doris threw herself over him. Steve made sure Danny was safe and instinctively ran to apprehend the gunman. People were scattering all over the place. The man had ran as soon as he saw Steve barreling towards him. The assailant made no move to shoot at Steve, he just ran. "Chin, check the woman, I'm going after him!"

In all the chaos, the den failed to realize that the governor of Hawaii was in their midst, nor did the pay attention to the fact that she had been shielded by her protection detail much like Danny was. Neither did they pay attention to the fact that she had noticed them almost as soon as the got downtown and she was actually following them.

The speed Steve ran in itself was inhuman but at that point, he was filled to the brim with adrenaline. This idiot he was chasing had endangered his omega and unborn pup. Bullets are unforgiving and so is a nesting, hormonal Alpha werewolf.

Danny looked at Chin. "Steve will kill him if he catches him." He didn't really have to say anymore before Kono and Chin went running after him. Adam, Mary, and Doris all stood around Danny, shielding him from any other threats that may have been lurking.

Governor Keiko Mahoe Sat in the SUV, waiting for the man that she was sure was a sub human alpha male, to return to his pregnant Omega. HPD had arrived on the scene and started questioning people. Before Chin had run off after Steve, he had checked the woman's pulse. She was gone.

Forensics arrived on the scene and examined the wound before covering the body. When Chin, Kono, and Steve returned, the killer was not with them he had seemingly disappeared. Steve went right over to Danny and hugged him tightly. Danny pushed at Steve's chest and frowned up at him. "He could have shot you Steve."

Steve sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Danno, but he endangered you as soon as he pulled that gun out to shoot that woman, and I reacted." Danny shook his head. "Once a Navy Seal, always a Navy Seal." Steve smirked. "That's right Danno."

"Excuse me. Commander McGarrett." The use of those words made the seven of them turn around. Steve was taken aback, he hadn't been referred to that title in a long time, even though technically it still stood.

He wrapped his arm around Danny again, slightly shielding him with his body. There stood a small Asian woman by appearance who was surrounded by big men with sunglasses on... at night. Steve frowned. "How do you know my name?" She smiled."I have my sources. Your an alpha." 

It was a statement, not a question, because somehow to her it was obvious. "This is your Omega, yes?" She looked Down at a pad that was handed to her. "Former Detective Danny Williams of the New Jersey PD?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to know a lot about us, but who are you?" She smiled and extended her hand to him. "Hello Commander. I'm Governor Mahoe and I have a proposition for you."


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Alpha and his den, the governor asks Steve to be the leader of a task force with people of his own choosing. She also requests that Danny be second in command because of his exceptional police work in New Jersey. He wanted to say no but he saw Danny's face light up when she mentioned it. Steve decides to stop meditating and lies to Kono about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this story as fast as I can because I am going to write a part 2. Thank you guys for reading so far and I hope to keep it interesting. Enjoy!

Steve still couldn't believe what had occurred the other night. All he could see when he closed his eyes, was the woman falling in slow motion to the ground, and the gunman who seemed to had disappeared right before his eyes. He didn't tell anyone how he lost sight of the man. He wanted to be sure, he needed to be sure.

The governor wanted him to lead her task force because of his background. How did she know about them being in Hawaii? Who told her? Did she know that they were werewolves and just hadn't mentioned it yet? Was she really okay with a pregnant Omega being on active duty?"

Steve turned his head to focus on Danny who was laying beside him. Danny was always hot when he slept so he never had on any clothes. Steve lay his hand on Danny's belly and scooted down so his face was right at baby level. "Hey Jacob. Can you here me? The doctor said if I talk to you enough while you're in the womb, then you'll recognize my voice when you're born."

"I need your help to keep Danno safe. Can you do that for me? You and Danny are my life. I'd like to keep you guys if I can." Steve smiled sullenly and kissed Danny's stomach. He scooted back up and kissed Danny. 

Steve knew that he himself was a danger to Danny and the baby, so asking that same unborn child that he had aggression issues against was kinda silly. But it made him feel better anyway. He would try harder if he had to. He kinda missed the Danny that would talk back to him and defy him. It (not so secretly) excited him, which is the reason that Danny was carrying his child now.

He had asked Kono to ask her friend Kristy why she thinks Danny all of a sudden became so compliant and submissive. He wondered if it had anything to do with the baby. It must have. That's when he recalled the last time Danny mouthed off to him. He cant quite remember what Danny had said but it made him angry, so angry. He remembers hitting and biting Danny, and the shocked and terrified look on Danny's face because Steve had never done that before.

The memory was so vague now. But he remembered how sullen Danny was the next day. He was so careful around Steve. Steve was so angry with himself when he saw how Danny looked. He was two months pregnant and Steve had battered him. He shook himself out of the thought. He lay his hand back on the sleeping Omega's belly and drifted off.

Steve awoke in an off mood. He skipped meditation and went straight for a run. He knew he said he would try for Danny and the baby's sake but for some reason he woke up not feeling like trying. The fact that they would be on active duty from this day forward set something off in him. Something primal that lay dormant...sort of.

He felt his beast, itching to show itself. It wanted the world to know what it was. But Steve knew that it wasn't the best idea. He had to hold it off as long as he could. That much he could do.

It didn't help his mood much either to wake up and find that the baby's scent had started to change again. Danny was newly four months and the baby's scent was changing already. That didn't usually happen this fast. This wasn't good.

Steve picked up the pace as he reached the park that the woman was killed at. At least now they knew her name. Emily Brown was a nurses assistant at Queens Medical Center. She had been there for six months. She had just had a son a month ago, and now she was dead. Steve ran faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Maggie, is Kristy available?" The receptionist chuckled. "Of course Kono." The phone went quiet and then a voice came in. "Hi Kono, I'm glad you called me back. How are you, first of all?" Kono sighed. "Okay I guess. How is the alpha and omega couple that you told me about doing?"

Kristy shuffled some papers. "They have been doing fine actually since the alpha meditates regularly now. No more incidents so far. How about Steve and Danny?" Kono looked out the window. "They've been doing okay. I have another question for you though. Danny hasn't really been himself since the pregnancy. He's been more submissive than normal. He is a very opinionated and mouthy Omega. I know that the last time that he mouthed off to Steve, Steve attacked him, but the Danny that I know wouldn't have let that cool his tongue. What's up with that?"

Kristy shook her head. "That question has an easy answer Kono. Steve was always going to be aggressive if Danny had an alpha child. It's about the biology of a male omega really. A female omega can easily have a alpha or an omega child without the alpha having aggression issues unless the alpha is just an abusive jerk anyway. But when a male Omega produces a male alpha, the body has to produce an enormous amount of alpha pheromones for that alpha child to even survive.

So in saying that, the omega in Danny was already equipped to handle an overly aggressive alpha by lessening his own aggression and becoming submissive, to combat the anger that Steve would feel towards that alpha child. According to the omega that I council, this aggression shouldn't have happened until the end of the third month, I learned. But with Steve attacking Danny after he mouthed off to Steve, it happened sooner."

Kono had an aha moment. "So that's it!" Kristy wrinkled her brow. "Kono, is Steve still meditating?" Kono went silent on the other line. "He should be."

Kristy Grunted. "Make sure Kono, or you are all are going to be dealing with the same thing over again, and trust me it will be worst. Especially after you told me you all are going to be special police. Steve is going to be on high alert and on edge because his pregnant omega is going to be with him. Danny definitely should be sitting this one out but if women in the police force can still work while they are pregnant, then so can Danny. But he should only be mostly doing paper work, right?"

Kono chuckled. Believe me, if Steve has anything to do with it, that's probably what will happen." Kono thanked Kristy and hung up. she rubbed her forehead. "This is going to be a disaster."

Kono looked over at Adam, who was talking on his cell phone to the governor's secretary. They were scheduling their first official meeting with governor. They all were getting sworn in today. "Adam, you want coffee?" He shook his head and smiled, then continued talking on the phone.

When Kono went downstairs, Steve was soaking wet with a towel around his shoulders, stirring butter in his coffee. "Steve, that's disgusting." He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't knock it till you tried it." 

Kono laughed and went over to the coffee pot. "Kono did you talk to Kristy?" Kono turned around. "Oh, yeah I did. "Kono then told him what her friend had told her. Steve stood there taking it all in. "That makes since. I was thinking Kono, somewhere down the line when we can take a break, that we can meet this other couple Kristy is helping." Kono thought for a moment. "I will definitely bring it up to her."

Steve went to leave out the kitchen but Kono stopped him. "Oh Steve, she wanted me to ask you if you were continuing your meditations." Steve sipped his coffee. "Yeah, of course Kono." He said walking out the kitchen. He lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had just stepped out of the shower and started putting on lotion at the end of the bed, when Steve walked in. The smell hit Steve right away. He had to grit his teeth because the smell was so strong. Alpha is all he smelled.

He had to control himself. He would prove to himself that he didn't need meditation. "Hey Danno. How are you feeling?" Danny smiled. "I'm good. How was your swim?" Steve took the bottle of lotion from Danny and pressed some onto his hand. "It was good." He said, rubbing lotion onto Danny's back, and then his shoulders. He then kissed Danny's neck and then his shoulder.

Danny closed his eyes at the sensation. Steve didn't do that often so he relished in it. But it was over too soon. Right after Steve had slowly kissed him under his jaw line, Steve's phone rang. Danny sighed when Steve answered. 

"McGarrett speaking. Yes Governor, we'll be there at eight. Yes mam, see you then." By that time, Danny had finished putting on lotion and he was getting dressed. Danny was just about to button up his shirt when Steve gently grabbed his wrist and lifted them up to his nose. they smelled so good. His Omega scent was strong at his wrists. Steve was still holding Danny's wrists when he looked at him."The baby's scent is changing again." 

Steve kissed both of Danny's wrists. "Too soon. These scent changes are driving me crazy." He let Danny's wrists go and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Danny watched the bathroom door for a few second's and then continued buttoning his shirt, leaving a few top buttons unbuttoned. He combed his hair and then headed downstairs.

Kono, Adam, and Mary were in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee, when Danny walked in. Mary had gotten a job as a caregiver at an retirement home. It was her first day and she was excited. She stood and hugged Danny. "Well I'm off. Good luck guys." They all wished her luck too and she left.

"So Danny, you ready for this?" Adam smiled. Danny opened the instant decaf coffee and pulled out his favorite mug. "It's all I can think about, you know. I have first day jitters and it's the best feeling in the world for me right now."

Kono stood and put her cup in the sink. "I'm excited too! Working with all my boys is going to be great!" Just then Chin walked in. "Morning everyone. Where is Steve?" Danny pointed up. Chin went upstairs and without knocking, went right into Steve's room.

"Steve, here's where we'll be stationed." Chin handed Steve a flier. "The Iolani Palace?" Chin smiled. "We'll have our own offices and everything." Steve smiled and sat on the bed to put on his shoes. Adam peeked his head around the door. "Steve, it's time to go."

Steve shook his head. Five minutes later they piled into their cars and was off to see the governor, their new boss. Steve had recently bought a Camaro so Danny could get in easier. Ten minutes later they arrived at the governors mansion to be sworn in.

The swearing in only took a few minutes. The governor was elated that now the Honolulu Police department had help. She wished them the best and then they were on their way to headquarters. "Yes, they just left." The governor said to the person on the other end of the phone. "It's two omega's and three alphas. The male Omega is pregnant. Your only job is to look out for them. Make sure you look for the signs that I told you to look for. If they are what I think they are, then they are more vital to us than anything."

She hung up and smiled. "Okay Commander McGarrett, balls in your court, let's see which way it bounces." She said to no one. She then went to her find her assistant. She found him at the coffee pot in one of the break rooms. "Wo Fat, I need you to do something for me." He nodded. "Of course."


	6. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den gets their first case. The sister of the woman that was killed pays the new task force a visit and asks them to find her sisters killer. Danny passes out when the alpha baby growing in him starts to need more from Danny's body than an omega child would. Danny notices that Steve may not be meditating anymore. Danny has to disobey Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6 as promised. Enjoy guys. Chapter 7 will be up soon as well!

It was the third day that the den arrived at Iolani Palace. Danny's office was right across from Steve's, by Steve's request of course. Danny rolled his eyes. "You are such a control freak." Steve smiled.

He had finally gotten a normal Danny like comment that he hadn't gotten in months. The omega even had crossed his arms like he was actually annoyed. Steve couldn't believe that he was happy about that.

Danny was doing paper work at his desk, when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." It was Chin, who was accompanied by a very petite young blond woman. She had long ,waist length hair, and was very pretty. She seemed very wary of Chin touching her so he didn't. 

"Danny, This is Leah Coleman, Emily Browns sister. She smiled shyly at Danny. "She only feels comfortable talking to another Omega and Kono is out in the field right now. So it has to be you."

He stood and walked over to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw that Danny was pregnant. "Okay Chin, I'll take it from here." Before he could close the door, Steve appeared. "Come to my office after your finished here, okay Danny?"

Danny shook his head and closed the door while Steve still hovered at the door way. When Danny went back to his desk, he saw that Steve had gone back in his own office. He motioned for the Her to sit. She looked like she'd been crying for days. her eyes were red and there were bags under her eyes. 

"First of all, I'm sorry for your loss." She shook her head but said nothing. "How can we help you?" She folded her hands. She was still quiet for a few more seconds and then began to speak.

"How many months are you along?" Danny was taken aback. He didn't expect a question about him. But he answered her anyway. " I'm four months now." She smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Danny picked up his cup and took a sip. "It's a boy. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head no. "My sister had my nephew a month ago. She was about to go back to work.

Her husband was in Chicago at a hearing. He's a defense attorney. he wasn't supposed to be back until next week but of course since my sister was killed he flew back." She choked back a sob and folded her arms. "She's the only sister that I had. She took care of me since I don't have an alpha yet."

"I spoke with the police. They said that you guys saw him, that you were right behind them when that man shot her." Danny shook his head. "So you saw his face?" Danny didn't know if he should tell her or not. But then he decided.

"My alpha saw him. He even ran after him but he got away." She frowned. "Why was she with him anyway? Her marriage was good. She wasn't the cheating type." She then looked serious. "I would like you guys to handle this case, please."

My sister meant everything to me. I need you to find out who did this to her." Danny shook his head. "Okay. I have to run it by Steve first but I'm sure he'll take it." Danny thought for a moment. 

"Leah, was your sister an Omega?" She sighed. "She and my mom were. My mom died trying to give birth to my brother who died in her stomach. My dad said they killed each other."

Danny wrote that down. "Had your sister been hanging out with anyone lately that she hadn't normally? Did her patterns change? Any suspicious calls?" anything that you can remember would help us."

She looked up thoughtfully. "Nothing really had changed with her routine. She took care of my nephew full time. She took this whole month to take care of him. But she did receive a phone call the night before she died.

She didn't try to hide it or anything though. She even told me that Someone wanted to talk to her about Randy. That's my brother in law. They told her that he was a target."

Danny frowned. "A target for what?" Leah shook her head. "I don't know, but I bet that's who Emily went to meet. If you check the last number she called, it might help." Danny shook his head. The phone could be the key to solving this murder but the phone was missing.

Danny stood, shaking Leah's hand. I'll see what we can do okay? Stay by your phone okay. We may need to call you." She shook her head. "Just make sure it's you who calls. Not an alpha. They scare me." 

As they walked out, Steve came out of his office. Leah sniffed the air and looked over at Danny. "You're alpha smells different." At that, Steve quickly ducked back into his office and Danny escorted Leah down the hall without addressing her statement.

The real question was how she picked up Steve's strange scent and not Danny's. After walking Leah out, Danny went to Steve's office. "She picked up your werewolf scent. Your retreat was amusing I gotta say."

Danny had a smile on his face because he knew in that moment that Steve had panicked when the small Omega had picked up his scent, Steve never panics. "That's real funny Danny. I'm glad you're amused."

Steve handed Danny a bottle of water. Danny sat on the couch in Steve's office and sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. It had been a long day already and they weren't done yet. "You're tired Danno. Maybe we should call it a day."

Danny slowly opened his eyes back up. He couldn't deny that he was more tired than he probably should be. Danny shook his head. "No, I'll just sleep here." He then fully collapsed on the couch. He couldn't help it.

His eyes closed and he couldn't open them back up. His body had plans that it didn't let him in on. Steve had called Danny's name, even shook him a little but Danny didn't hear. Because what they didn't know is the alpha child inside Danny, needed Danny to rest more, and to eat more, and conserve his energy, because the baby needed everything that Danny's body could give, and if Danny's body had nothing left to give, then he and the child would die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny woke up to a beeping noise and the smell of Clorox. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. Steve had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. Danny the looked around. He was in a hospital room. He had passed out. Third day on the job and he had passed out. He sighed.

"Steve." He called to the sleeping alpha, who opened his eyes immediately and got up and walked over to Danny. "You passed out Danno, you scared me." Steve walked to the opened room door. "Nurse, he's awake."

Steve walked back over. Danny noticed that Steve had that look in his eyes again. Wild and angry. Danny sat up slightly. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you." Steve frowned. "The doctor said you're dehydrated and that you haven't been eating enough. Are you still drinking coffee?" Danny didn't get a chance to answer because the nurse had walked in. Steve started to pace the floor like and angry bear.

It doesn't seem to bother the nurse at all as she checks Danny's temperature and takes the drip out of his arm. She turns to Steve. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes to talk to you both." Steve nods to her and then she leaves.

Danny looks at Steve. "I've only been drinking decaf once in a while Steve, That's all." Steve looked out the door to make sure the doctor wasn't coming then walked back over to Danny. "That's not just it Danno. I talked Kono's friend Kristy. She said the alpha child needs more nutrients from you than an omega.

She told me that you needed more water, food and rest than a female omega carrying an alpha. If the baby takes everything from you, you have to replenish or both of you will die." Steve growled the last word. 

Danny threw up his hands. "I didn't know Steve. But guess what? If you loose your temper and rage out, then you could kill us both. There are many ways we could die Steve and your the main one." Danny whispered loudly.

Steve froze at Danny's words. Danny may not have meant what he said the way that Steve took it but he couldn't take it back now. It was the truth and they both knew it. The doctor walked in before anything else could be said.

"Hello Danny, I'm Doctor Armish. Looks like the little one inside of you is demanding more food and water than you are in taking. That is why you passed out." He handed Danny a bottle of Gatorade. "This should help put some electrolytes into your system."

Most of the Omegas that are in Hawaii come to this hospital because most of the doctors here have studied Omegas and know how to help them." The doctor paused and then walked over to the door and shut it. 

"Danny, I take it that you are aware that you have an alpha child growing inside of you?" Danny looked at Steve and Steve nodded. He then looked back at the doctor. "Yes, I do." Doctor Armish Shook his head. "Do you have a doctor Danny, here in Hawaii?"

Danny shook his head. "We haven't exactly had time to find one yet." He couldn't really tell the doctor the truth. That his mate was unstable and had put his werewolf claws through Danny and that Steve had tried to scrub the child's scent of of him and he needed time to heal before they looked for a doctor. No, they couldn't even tell him that Steve was a danger to Danny. they didn't yet know this doctor or what information they could trust him with besides him know that Danny was pregnant with an alpha child.

The doctor nodded. "Then if you two don't have any qualms about me being your doctor, then I'll happily accept." Danny looked at Steve. "It's okay with me." Steve said, looking at his watch. "Doctor can I take him home now."

Doctor Armish looked at Danny. "If Danny feels okay to leave then I will go ahead and sign him out." Danny shook his head. "Yeah doc, I'm fine to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Danny was left home with Doris. Of course his controlling, caveman of an alpha wouldn't let him go to work with them. "No way Danno. Your health is more important than you working today and don't argue with me on this because you will not win!" It all mostly came out as one big growl but Danny's werewolf understood it anyway."

Danny sighed as he went over to the mirror to admire his growing bump. It was the size of a cantaloupe now but just a bit bigger. he only had a pair of joggers on. no need for a shirt since 'Sir control a lot' banished him to the house. 

Doris had left to get them some breakfast so he was there alone. He had just turned on the television when his phone rang. "Hello Steven. I'm behaving like a good little Omega. If that's why you're calling." Steve grunted. "Give it a rest Danno. But I am glad to here it. What are you doing?"

Danny sighed and lay on the bed. "Other than sulking, you mean? Waiting for Doris to get back with breakfast." Danny heard Steve's chair bang into the wall. "She left you alone!" Danny sat up. "Steve, babe, I'm more than capable of being left alone for thirty minutes."

Steve took a long breath and then let it out again. Danny raised and eyebrow. "Steve...you're still meditating aren't you? Jacob's and my life depends on it." Steve got quiet briefly on the other line. "Danno, someone just walked in. I'll check on you later. I love you Danny." Then the line went dead.

Danny was left staring at the receiver as if he could see what was going on, on the other side of it. "What was that about?" Danny asked himself. "What was what about?" Danny turned to see Doris coming towards him with something that smelled like bacon.

He smiled and made grabby hands towards the bag. Doris chuckled and handed it to Danny. She sat beside him with her own bag a greasy wonderful smelling food. "What are we watching?' Danny turned up the TV. "Indiana Jones and the temple of doom." Doris smiled. "Well alright."

When the movie was over, Doris looked over to find that Danny had fallen asleep. She smiled and cut the TV off. Her phone went off in her pocket. She answered. "Doris McGarrett." She quickly went downstairs and out the door. "I'm on my way."

When Danny awoke, he noticed that the TV was off and Doris was gone. He slowly got up and grabbed his phone. He saw that Steve hadn't called him back.But there was one missed call. He went downstairs and opened the door. Doris's car was gone.

"Typical." He said as he pressed the missed call. The phone only rang twice before someone answered "Hello?" The person on the other line answered. "This is Detective Danny Williams, I'm returning your call."

Danny headed back upstairs. "Danny, this is Leah. I need your help. Can you meet me?" Danny bit his lip. He knew that Steve wouldn't let him go alone and Leah was wary around alpha's.

"Leah where are you?" Leah sounded winded. "I'm at Wylani's Coffee shop. I have more information but I will only talk to you Danny but not on the phone." Danny was torn. "My alpha's gonna kill me."

"Danny, I wouldn't ask you to come if it wasn't important. Please. I think me and my nephew are in danger." Danny frowned. "You have him with you?" The baby happened to make a noise in the background. "Yes, I didn't have a choice." Danny held his head. "Steve is going to kill me... but I'm on my way." He put on a shirt and shoes and left out the house.


	7. An Angry Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Danny thought that going into an unknown situation without Steve was a bad idea, he was right. And maybe he should have thought about the repercussions of going into that situation without said alpha. Friend and foe have their eyes on the governors new task force, and all interests lies on Danny. The identity of Leah's nephew's real parent is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part in this Chapter is a tad dark so be warned. Enjoy!

It was 6:00 pm when Steve got another chance to call Danny. He had gotten wrapped up in a last minute meeting with the governors assistant. Wo Fat. Steve thinks that that is what he remembers the guys name being. Wo Fat had strangely intense eyes but his over all calm demeanor was bearable. 

Steve wanted to talk to Danny about the fact that he decided to stop meditating, all though the baby's new scent was driving Steve crazy. It was strong but he didn't let Danny know how bad it was affecting his brain. He wanted to hurt Danny and he didn't even really know why.

But he tried harder to hide it and so far it was working. He didn't need meditation, he was fine, just fine. Steve pushed the speed-dial for Danny's number. The phone just rang. Steve furrowed his brow. Danny always answers his call.

Then he thought. "Oh he must be taking a nap." He said to himself. That is how sure he was that Danny was safe at home with Doris. He had tried her phone too. But no answer. He figured they had both fallen asleep. 

He just shook it off and went to Chins office. "Come on Chin, Kono Let's wrap it up for the night. I want to get home to Danny. Where's Adam?"Kono picked up her bag. "He went to see an old friend that he found out moved out here. They were frat brothers. He'll be home later. Let's go."

Danny was aware of his surroundings the whole time. He had to admit that he was a little on edge. The first reason being, he was following the GPS and it could be leading him into a trap. But he soon relaxed a bit to see that the coffee shop was in a highly lit, busy area. "No ambush at least." He said to himself.

And then he thought of the second and most important reason why he was on edge. It was an alpha werewolf named Steven that wouldn't take it so well that his pregnant Omega was gallivanting in the streets doing detective work that he was told not to do today.

Danny had to admit that he had become scared of Steve, and for good reason really. Steve was unstable and although he was acting okay right now, Danny had his suspicions that the alpha was no longer meditating and now he was trying his best not to lose control.

Danny pulled up to the cafe in the Camaro that Steve hadn't given him permission to drive. He was going to be in so much trouble if Steve finds out that he left the house. Hopefully this meeting with Leah would be over before his alpha arrived at home.

Danny stepped out of the car and sighed. "Okay Jacob, let's go." As Danny walked up to the Coffee shop's door, he felt a strange feeling like someone was watching him. He looked back but he couldn't spot anything or anyone out of place. He figured that he was just being paranoid. 

When Danny walked in, sure enough there was a nervous looking Leah with her nephew, baby bag and all. She had even packed a bag for herself. She looked up and saw Danny and gave him a small nervous smile. He looked at his phone and saw the missed call from Steve at 6:00 pm. "Oh boy."

He sat down in front of her.. "What's his name?" She smiled. "Jeremiah." Her look became serious. "Danny there is something that I seriously have to tell you. But before that, here." She sat a cell phone in front of him.

He frowned down at the phone and then looked back up at her. "It's my sisters. She never took it with her that day. She took a prepaid phone with her and the man must have taken it. They probably found out by now that that wasn't her real phone."

Danny picked up the phone. "So you had it this whole time. Why didn't you tell the police?" She shook her head. "Because I don't trust everyone in the police force Danny, and you shouldn't either. But there's something else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was 6:45 when Steve, Kono and Chin arrived at home. It was Friday night so they stopped for pizza and beer on the way. Steve made sure he got pepperoni for Danny because he didn't like fruit on his pizza. As soon as Steve pulled in, he saw that his mothers car was gone and the house lights were off. "That's odd." Chin said, walking up beside Steve.

They looked at each other then walked up to the house. Steve unlocked the door and the three went in. "Danno, you awake?" Steve went up stairs, while Kono and Chin looked around the house. "Danno?" Danny was no where to be found and Steve's werewolf started to growl. Steve went back down stairs, a little thrown off and pulled out his phone about to try Danny's phone again, when his phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number but of course answered it anyway. "Hello?" The voice on the other line was of a male. "Is this commander McGarrett?" Steve frowned. "It is." Steve waited

"Nice to finally talk to the head of the governor's new task force. You guys should really think about coming up with a name for yourselves. Anyway that's not why I'm calling. I was asked by a certain somebody to look after you guys...you know like a guardian angel."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Okay guardian angel, I have a situation right now, can you tell me what this call is about?" The guy shuffled something in the background. "I just thought that you should know that your Omega is at Wylani's Coffee shop, with a young blond woman and an infant. 

Looking through my binoculars here, I saw that she handed him a cell phone." Steve, at that moment was stuck on the fact that Danny was out without him or the team.

And he was sure that Leah was the one that the man was describing. so that meant that Danny was doing two things that Steve had told him not to do. Steve rubbed his forehead in frustration. "So you're not going to tell me who you are?" 

The guy Chuckled. "I told you commander, guardian angel. Your Omega's name is Detective Danny Williams, right? Short blonde and four months pregnant? I should tell you Steve, that we are not the only ones watching your merry band of super heroes. 

Your Omega is worth more on the black market than Donald Trump could spend in a year. And that saying something. Keep him close commander. And you might want to ask that pretty little Omega that he is with, who it was that really had that baby." 

With that, the phone clicked. Steve hung up his phone and looked at Chin and Kono. "We're going to Wylani's Coffee Shop." Steve growled 

Danny looked at the phone, then back at Leah. "You know we have to tell Steve about this. What else do you need to tell me?" Leah went to say something, then looked over Danny shoulder and her face turned to worry. 

"Oh no...Sorry Danny." she said, looking down at the baby in her arms. He frowned and turned around thinking that this was a trap after all. But when he turned around, he did actually wish it was a trap. Then he wouldn't have to face the angry alpha that stood before him. He turned back to Leah. "Oh crap." He whispered and closed his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was too pissed off to ask Leah anything right then. He had her taken into protective custody. He had grabbed Danny by the back of the neck without so much as a word and led him out to his Truck. After all but pushing Danny up into the truck, he had one of the officers that they had called on the scene, to drive the Camaro to the house. 

Danny felt sick, like really sick. He knew that he was in for something but he just didn't know what. Steve was completely silent as he drove. The windows were all rolled up and the baby's alpha scent was only fueling the rage inside of him. How could Danny be so careless? Anything could have happened to him

Well he would have to teach Danny, now wouldn't he. He had to. He had to teach Danny not to disobey him. He reached back to his knowledge of how primal werewolves taught their Omegas not to disobey. Yeah that's what he would do. 

His alpha child would survive it. Danny didn't say a word. He knew it would only make it worse. It was an extremely bad decision on his part to leave the house in the first place. He would pay the consequences. But he did not no how painful this consequence was going to be. 

When They got home, Chin and kono gave each other worried looks while Steve marched Danny silently up the stairs. With no warning, Danny was yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt which ripped with the force it was pulled by. He made a startled noise as he was pulled on to Steve's lap, with his back to Steve's chest. 

His shirt was pulled down over his shoulder and Suddenly Steve bit right into his neck. Not with his human teeth but his fangs. Danny Screamed, and tried to pull away from Steve, but Steve held him tight, with one hand on Danny's stomach and the other one had a tight grip on Danny's arm. 

Steve didn't even try to cover Danny's screams. Tears ran down his face as Steve buried his werewolf fangs deeper into his neck. blood trickled down his chest, soaking his shirt and falling down on his pants. 

If Danny was human, this would have killed him. But he wasn't so Danny would heal hours after the attack was over but he would still feel the pain underneath. Steve held him tighter and the bite got deeper still. Danny couldn't hold his bladder any longer and peed on himself, and it soaked into Steve's lap. 

But that didn't make Steve release his bite. "Steve.....Please....Stop." He managed to choke out before his arms went limp. He couldn't use them at that point. he could only breath shallow breaths. Seconds later, Steve released the hold on Danny's neck. 

He then stood and lay his paralyzed Omega on the hardwood floor. Piss and blood mingling and blood pooled around Danny's shoulder. The paralysis would wear off in a bit but the sting of the bite would last for a few days. 

Steve walked around to the front of Danny and knelt down, pressing his ear to Danny's belly. The baby's heartbeat was strong and so was his scent but Steve pushed it to the back of his mind and stood. 

Steve then walked around the bed to the bathroom and closed the door. He left Danny laying in his own urine and blood on purpose. Danny was smart, he would learn. Steve would make sure of it.

Steve took off his clothes that were soiled by Danny's bodily fluids. He showered while his paralyzed omega lay motionless on the floor. He felt horrible about what he had done. But he had to do it, didn't he?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Steve finished showering, he cleaned the tub out and ran a bath for Danny. When he went back out in the room, he saw Danny weakly trying to sit up. "Whoa Danno, wait, let me help you." Danny wreaked of stale blood and piss, yet Steve welcomed it because it hid the baby's scent. 

He realized how weird that was, and as much as it hid Jacob's scent, he had to get Danny cleaned. Danny had the shakes. After Steve got Danny in a sitting position, he told him not to try to stand up and that he would be right back. 

Danny looked down at the blood and mess he was surrounded by and started to cry. He was shaking so bad and his throat was so dry that he couldn't help the coughing fit that had started, making him dry heave. Steve quickly came back in and bent down to Danny with a Gatorade in his hand. 

"You're dehydrated from the blood loss. Drink this but slowly." It had only been a few hours but Danny was so thirsty. He chugged at first but Steve took it. "No Danno, slowly so you won't choke." 

Danny still had tears running down his face while he drank the Gatorade. Steve Put his ear to Danny's belly again. The heartbeat was strong as ever. "Alpha pups are strong Danny. He's okay." Although Danny didn't ask, Steve wanted to reassure him anyway. 

He then took the bottle from Danny. "Come on Danno, I made you a bath." He helped Danny up and walked him into the bathroom. He helped take off Danny's dirty clothes and helped him into the warm bath water. Danny rested his head on the back of the bathtub and closed his eyes. 

Steve took a wash cloth and wet it, wiping Danny's face. Danny was still silently crying. Steve knew he was in pain. His pregnant omega was in pain because of him...again. "I'll be back Danny. I'm going to clean the room up and get the bed ready for you." 

Danny didn't open his eyes. he just shook his head. Steve mopped the floor and changed the bed linen. Then he went down stairs to make Danny a sandwich with Kono's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "You can see him tomorrow Kono." He said without looking at her when he left the kitchen. 

Danny was slowly bathing himself when Steve walked in. "I made you a sandwich. It's on your beside table. Danny just shook his head again. Steve went and sat on the side of the tub and took the wash rag from Danny and started washing Danny himself. "What were you thinking Danny, disobeying me like that?" He asked, gently washing the bewildered omega. 

"There are people watching us, you know that Danny? You have to be careful. And you know that I'm unstable." That's when Danny looked up at him. "You stopped meditating, didn't you?" 

Steve stopped washing Danny and looked at him. He shook his head, yes. "I try to control it but I still get overly angry because I don't know why my son's smell is doing this to me. 

I wouldn't have bit you if you were carrying an Omega. Why couldn't we have an omega Danny. That's what I wanted. That's what I thought we would have." As Steve talked, his eyes got lighter and lighter and his fangs started to pop out. "You were supposed to give me an omega Danny." 

Steve snarled. But instead of Danny screaming for help, he quickly covered Steve's eyes with his hands. "No Steve, No! Don't change!" Danny then put his wrists at Steve's nose. Steve sniffed them and then took them into his hands, sniffing harder. 

Steve then opened his eyes. "See, I was about to attack you again?" Danny shrugged. "Yeah, but you didn't." Danny whispered. Steve rubbed the side of his face on one of Danny's wrist."You can't leave like that again Danny, okay." Danny shook his head. "Okay." 

just then kono came in. Steve looked up at her. "Kono, I said...." She put her hand up and cut him off. "We can talk about that later Steve. Chin just talked to Leah, you know, about the baby." Danny maneuvered himself where he was leaning on Steve's leg for support and turned to Kono. "Her sister didn't have the baby." 

Steve frowned. "So the baby is her's?" Kono shook her head. "No, Steve. Randy is an Omega, the baby is his. He had the baby. He and her sister are not even really together. His alpha turns out is an ex navy seal same as you. 

Danny looked at Steve. "So where is Randy?" Kono sat on the toilet. That's the problem. Steve, Randy's been taken. His alpha's sources believe that he has been sold on the black market. Steve looked at Danny and then at Kono. "Kono, stay in here with Danny for a minute. I have to call a guardian angel."


	8. Help for the not so helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Calls the number back of the mystery caller. Thankfully he didn't call from a blocked number. Questions get answered and a kidnapped omega is found. Steve finds out that Danny is the next target for a group that is trafficking fertile male omegas. An old friend arrives with Doris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I will be updating now, every other day and sometimes every day. Please continue to read as I take you down the rabbit hole that is my mind. Enjoy!

Steve left Kono with Danny in the bathroom while he went to call the man back that called himself their guardian angel. Steve knew that Kono was going to have a fit about how Danny looked. Although the wound on his neck had healed a bit, it was still visible.

He would handle it later though because he had to know how the man on the phone new that Randy was an Omega. Steve pressed the number on his phone and waited. He almost gave up at the 5th ring but then someone picked up. "Hello again Commander. I was wondering when you would call back."

Kono looked at Danny's neck and reached to touch the fading bite. But when he flinched, she took her hand back. Danny lay his hand lightly his neck. "Sorry Kono, it's still sore." He suddenly felt the baby kick. "Well, at least This little guys a fighter."

Kono stood. "Danny, Steve needs help. Professional help. And you know that." Danny shook his head. "You know we can't be separated while I'm carrying, Kono. I know that he needs help but...Its not that simple Kono."

Danny looked at her with a pained expression. "If I can get him to start meditating again, then he'll be fine. Kono you and Adam have a happy relationship as did Steve and I before...this. I just want that back. He can't help how he is right now."

Kono grabbed a towel from the back of the door. "Danny did you ever wonder where Doris went the day that you went to see Leah?" Kono handed the towel to Danny, not bothering to turn around because, like her Danny wasn't shy about his body either.

He stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I really hadn't had a chance to think about that." Kono crossed her arms. "Well, she went to get the help that he needs." Danny frowned. "She told you where she was going?" Kono shook her head.

"I'm the only one she told. She called a friend of Steve's dad. He was like a father to him when Steve's dad died. He is the professional help that I'm talking about. He knows Steve and he's an alpha. He can help Steve center himself so he won't be focused on Jacob's scent."

"They'll be back tomorrow." Danny scratched his head. "So you knew that she was going to leave?" Kono sighed. "Yeah Danny, I knew. But what I didn't know was that you were going to leave the house."

Danny made a frustrated noise. "Kono, I was finally feeling something like myself again. I've wanted to go back to fighting crime for awhile now. The moment i get to finally do just that, my crazy alpha banishes me to the house.

So I made a horrible decision to go see Leah." Danny sighed. "I'm going to get dressed Kono. Where is Adam?" Kono put her hands in her pockets. "He went to go pick something up for me."

Danny furrowed his brow but stayed quiet for a moment. "You wanna watch a movie after I get dressed?" Kono smiled. "That sounds great Danny, I'll go put on some night clothes and make some popcorn."

With that, Kono went to her room and Danny went to his. He walked over to the mirror. The bite had faded even more. You couldn't even tell that hours before, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. He rubbed his stomach. "Your dad is going to kill us." Danny sighed, and then went to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stood out in the front yard on the phone with the mystery man. "How did you know that Randy is an Omega?" The guy chuckled. "I know a lot of things that I'm paid to find out." Steve absentmindedly licked his lips when he saw Danny coming towards him. "So somebody paid you." It was a statement, not a Question.

"Yes commander, somebody paid me. I used to be...Let's just say that I worked for some bad people. They paid me to get information on pregnant male omegas. Fertile male omegas are worth a fortune, like I said. It excites some alphas and make them feel more dominant if they can get a male omega pregnant with an alpha baby. Its like a very twisted game."

"So I got paid to find those males. The child that they were already carrying would be allowed to be born but they would be delivered to the nearest hospital. They would be taken from the omega so that the alpha that bought them could could impregnate them. So like i said commander, keep Danny close"

Steve gasped. He couldn't live without Danny, but if he didn't get the help he needed, then he would have no choice. He himself would be the one that would kill....he couldn't finish the thought. He wouldn't.

Danny looked up at Steve and smiled. He had put on some dark grey joggers and a fitted white hoodie. Steve loved that look on him. Steve hugged him with one arm while the guy on the other line was still talking. "But I'm not in that business anymore commander. Somebody on the side of good offered me more money, which is why I'm talking to you now."

"Danny is in danger of being taken. They know that he can carry, that he is carrying an alpha. How they know that, is not because of me. I here chatter. I can find out things that nobody else can."

Steve shook his head. "Can you find out where Randy is?" The guy full out laughed on the other line. "Of course commander, anything for you. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams commander. And tell Danny that that's a very good look for him."

With that the phone hung up and Steve looked around. This guy was watching them. "Steve, you okay?" Steve gently nudged Danny toward the house. "Yeah Danno, let's go back inside.

Kono smiled as Steve and Danny as they came back into the house. "Adam's on his way back. We can all watch a movie together." She held her hand out to Danny as he walked towards her. "Danny sit beside me so we can Jump at the scary parts together."

Danny laughed and sat on the sofa beside her. She put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. He was glad his neck was fully healed now. He didn't ever want to go through that again. But it might be worse next time. He hoped that whoever this friend was that was coming, could actually help Steve. He hoped.

Adam had just walked in with Chin right behind him. Kono smiled. "Slumber party!" Chin and Adam laughed. "We'll Adam, it looks like we're the only ones not dressed appropriately. 

Steve was coming out the kitchen with beers. "Just in time for the movie." Chin Shook His head. "Just going to get changed and I'll be back." Danny noticed Adam holding up a paper bag quickly so Kono could see it. She nodded and then he went upstairs to change as well.

Danny and Kono were best friends. he figured she would tell him what was going on when she was ready. So he just smiled at her. "What movie are we watching Kono?" She picked up the case happily. "28 days later." The perfect sleepover movie.

We can all sleep down here together. She pointed to the sleeping bags that she had piled in the corner. Danny smiled then looked at the TV. He knew exactly what Kono was doing. It was endearing really. She knew what Danny had gone through and this was her way of telling him that she had his back.

When they all came together downstairs, Adam sat beside Kono and Steve sat beside Danny. Steve put his arm around Danny and he got comfortable in Steve's embrace. Chin sat in the armchair beside the sofa. "28 Days later. Kono really?" They all laughed and Kono pressed play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the whole den was together at headquarters again. Steve made a promise to Danny that he wouldn't make him stay home anymore. Doris wasn't a very reliable babysitter anyway. But in all fairness, Danny wasn't a baby, was he?

Shortly after being tipped off by their mysterious informant around 8:00 am, they were able to find Randy before he was shipped out of the country. he was reunited with his alpha and child shortly after noon.

Steve felt great that they were able to save Randy from a life of servitude to some prick alpha. They had a man in custody that was basically Randy's handler. He had admitted that Randy had been beaten but not sexually assaulted.

He told them Randy was being sold to a rich businessman in Russia. He was escorting Randy to the man. Steve had to do all he could to not bite the man's nose off because Danny was in the interrogation room with him and the baby's scent happened to be very pronounced that day.

Steve knew that he couldn't hurt Danny again, but this guy? It was like the baby was telling him to do it. he was giving Steve permission to attack this guy. But Steve was resisting...That is until the conversation turned to Danny and how there was a buyer for him.

Come to find out, Danny was the next target. The man spilled all the beans for a reduced sentence. He said that they didn't plan on taking the alpha child to the hospital after Danny delivered him. The buyer wanted to claim Danny and the child for himself.

Steve's fangs started to pop and his hands started to transform into claws. The man's eyes grew huge and terrified. That's when Danny looked at Steve. "Steve no!" Steve then quickly transformed into his werewolf and ripped the man out of the chair. "My Omega! Mine!" he growled.

The terrified man screamed, which made Chin and Adam run in, instantly changing to werewolves as Danny was pulled out of the room by Doris who appeared out of nowhere. Chin and Adam tried to pull the man away from Steve but Steve was strong and enraged.

And then suddenly Steve was knocked unconscious by a very large werewolf. Once Steve had turned back human, so did the others. The man had passed out in horror. Kono had run in after the commotion was over. Then Doris reentered with Danny. He bent down to his unconscious alpha.

"Steve." He said, shaking him. Danny stood back up and Kono pulled him over to her. She looked at Doris. "Who is this?" The man smiled at them. "My name is Joe White. Let's just say, that I finished raising Steve." Chin looked at Danny. "So its his fault."

Joe bent down to Steve and put smelling salt under his nose. Steve woke slowly and Joe helped him sit up. He looked confused at first and then he recognized the older man. "Joe? What are you doing here?" Joe smiled. "Your mother told me that your having trouble coping with your unborn child's alpha scent."

"So i'm here to help you get centered so you can stop being a threat to Danny and the baby." Steve looked around until he saw his mother. "You left Danny alone. I almost killed him because you weren't there to stop him from leaving the house." She sighed. "I had to go help a friend and then I called Joe. It was important Steve."

Then she looked at Danny. "But I am sorry I left you Danny." He shook his head. "It was my decision to leave." Then Danny turned to the man that was still passed out on the floor. "Steve what are we going to do about him, he saw you three transform." Steve stood. "We have to find this group that's kidnapping omegas, and he could help us do that.

Danny walked over to Steve. "What about after. We can't stop him from telling someone. And for one person who won't believe him there will be someone who will." Then there'll be someone willing to investigate whether he's telling the truth or not. Steve thought for a moment and then looked at the group. "Then, the only choice we have, is to tell the governor what we are."


	9. A Stranger's friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe proves to be helpful in more ways than one. He introduces Danny to and herbal drink that helps dull the unborn alpha's scent and he also comes up with a name for the team. The governor sends Wo Fat to invite the team to dinner and Steve notices that the governor's assistant is a little too interested in Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is just a small update. A longer one will be posted on Thursday. Enjoy

The den had all agreed that they had to tell the governor about them being werewolves but Steve had an aching feeling that she already knew or at least had a feeling that they were more than just Alphas and omegas. He was outside building a hammock for Danny. Joe was there with Steve, observing his behavior.

He noticed how calm Steve was, until Danny walked outside. There were Alpha's and Beta's in the backyard with them because they decided to have a get together with some of the neighbors, and Kono, Mary and Adam had made a beer run. Steve looked up just as Danny shook one of the female alpha's hands.

She lived in the house right next to their's. Her husband was a beta. He was helping Chin with the grill. Steve stood up and narrowed his eyes at the pretty alpha who didn't even realize that Steve was going to ram her into the side of the house for touching his pregnant Omega. Steve totally forgot about the hammock and started growling.

That's when Joe decided to act. "Steve, why don't you show Danny the hammock that you're building for him." Deflection was the name of the game when you were dealing with an alpha that could kill everyone that was in the backyard. And to Joe's delight, it worked.

Steve smiled as Danny neared him like he wasn't even about to attack that woman. "Check it out Danno. It's for you and the baby, I'm almost done." Danny grinned. "You built that for me? That's sweet Steve. Thank you."

Steve nodded. "You're welcome." Steve then noticed something. His unborn son's alpha scent wasn't strong at all. The only real reason he smell it at all was because he was a werewolf. He sniffed curiously at Danny's neck but all he smelled was the sweet omega scent that he missed.

He lay his hands on Danny's belly. "Danny I can barely smell him, is he okay?" Steve had worry all over his face. The love hate relationship that he had with the unborn fetus was confusing. He loved the baby for being his but he hated the baby when his scent made Steve hurt Danny.

"He's fine Steve. Joe gave me some kind of herbal drink that's safe for the baby. It masks his alpha smell for almost a whole day." Steve looked at Joe. "Really? what's in it?" Joe shrugged. "Ginger, beetroot, cinnamon, garlic and a special herb from Malaysia called Quipoa."

"That's where I was when Doris called me, and told me what was happening. I spoke to an herbal doctor and that's what he recommended. But it is only for the short term. This is just to ease you in to trying to deal with the baby's scent.

Gradually i will be giving the drink to Danny less and less and i will be helping you focus on your chi." Steve hadn't heard most of what Joe had said because he was relishing in the fact that he could only mostly smell Danny. He had his arms wrapped around the omega with his nose buried in his neck.

Danny laughed. "Steve, I'm glad that you're happy but we have guest. Remember?" Steve looked up with bloodshot eyes like he had just gotten high. Which in a matter of speaking, he was. He was high on strong Omega pheromones that only pregnant omegas produce and now that the baby's scent was reduced, Steve had gotten a powerful dose of it.

"We're back." Kono's voice came from behind Steve. Kono, Adam and Mary were carrying bags of groceries and lots of beer. "Steve looked at the three. "I think Joe got here right on time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all sitting in the break room at headquarters the next week after a wild goose chase, that just led to frustration. Even though they had Randy's abductor in custody, he could still tell them very little about the leader of the organization.

"So Steve. This is off topic..." Kono started . "But I've really been thinking about what your mystery friend told you about us coming up with a name for ourselves." Danny had just poured himself a cup of coffee, which Steve took immediately. "Steve, the doctor said I could have a cup every now and then."

Steve took a sip from the cup. "More like then than now, if I have anything to do with it." Danny crossed his arms. "You're a real jerk, you know that?" he frowned and sat next to Kono. Steve raised his brow and smirked.

"So Kono, what did you come up with?" Steve asked leaning on the counter. Kono smiled big. "The fearsome five!" Steve choked on the coffee that he had just pour into his mouth and Chin, and Adam snickered. Danny laughed and shook his head. "Kono we are not going around telling people that we're the fearsome five."

She crossed her arms. "Well, there's five of us. I think its a great name." Steve shook his head. "Anybody else?" Joe was standing in there with them. "What about Five 0?' They all looked at him. Danny tilted his head a little. "Five 0?"

Joe shook his head. "Yeah. It stands for The five of you. And the O stands for Ohana. The Hawaiian word for family." Even Kono smiled at that. "Five O. I like it." Everyone agreed that it was a good name for them. So Five O, it was.

Steve sniffed the air and looked towards the break room Door. There stood Wo Fat. "Hello Commander and company. I was sent here by the governor to make sure you all are settled in." He was talking to them all but his eyes settled on Danny.

Steve noticed, but because he wasn't being tortured by his son's scent, he played it cool and casually stood in front of Danny. "You can call us Five O. We've settled in just fine, thank you." Danny didn't realize what Steve had done so he moved from behind him and went over and started eating the Chinese food that they had ordered, not caring one bit about this Wo Fat Character. 

"Danny, is it?" Wo fat asked, which made Danny look up with his mouth full of noodles. "How far along are you?" He asked, walking closer to the omega. Even though Steve wasn't necessarily riled up, he was still naturally overprotective of Danny. So he walked over to where Danny was sitting and stood. "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

Wo fat smiled politely. "Yes, the governor would like to invite you all to dinner at the mansion this Saturday. She would have called but she wanted someone to invite you in person. Unfortunately, she has meetings all day and couldn't do it herself."

Wo Fat's eyes then traveled back to Danny. "Is there anything special that Danny likes to eat, besides high calorie takeout, commander?" Steve gritted his teeth, trying to control his alpha instinct to throw this guy out on his head. why was he so interested in Danny?"

Steve smiled stiffly. "He likes Steak. Now if you would excuse us, My omega and my team and I would like to eat lunch." Steve separated the words my Omega and Team on purpose.

Wo Fat smiled politely. "Of course commander, I'll let you all get back to it. Oh and what should I tell the governor?" Steve wanted to tell Wo Fat to tell the governor that the next time she wanted to invite them somewhere, don't send him. But he resisted. Steve walked Wo fat out. "Tell her that we'll be there." Wo Fat smiled. "Very good. See you then commander."


	10. Keep you safe from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a very surprising phone call that confirms his suspicions. Joe disappears with Doris and the team picks up a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 10 as promised. Enjoy

Steve was in his office, combing through Randy's case file. There had to be some other reason that Randy was targeted other than him just being a fertile male Omega. He had to have missed something. But Steve knew that it was a stretch. These could just be bad people motivated by money and knew that by selling Omega's on the black market, that that would get it for them.

Or, there was something more. The whole thing just didn't sit right with Steve. Randy's alpha was an active duty navy seal. Steve was an ex Navy seal and now Danny was a target. Steve was glad that he now was able to deal with the baby's alpha scent because it was masked. That was just one less thing that he had to worry about right then.

He hadn't really had the chance to thank Joe for all he had already done for them, but he would. No telling what was in store for he and Danny when Joe decided that it was time to start weening Danny and Steve off of the herbal drink. He sighed. It wasn't going to be a great process for either one of them, and he knew that.

Then his thoughts traveled to Wo fat. Something about him was kind of creepy. He was way too calm, and the way he looked at Danny got under Steve's skin. He decided that he would ask his self proclaimed guardian angel, to look into Wo Fat. He just didn't scream governor's assistant to Steve or any of the other team members.

Steve was still deep in thought, when Chin knocked at the his office door and opened it. "Um, Steve where is Danny? He's not in his office." Steve got up immediately. "What do you mean he's not in his office? Where is Kono? Are they together?" Just then kono and Danny came around the corner carrying brown paper bags. 

Danny looked at Steve and saw that he was none to please about Danny not telling him that he was leaving his office. Danny held up the bags. "We got lunch. Steve please stop with the aneurysm face. I was with kono and Joe. I had even texted your phone. And then Irene told me that you were in a meeting.

Steve had finally looked at his phone and saw Danny's text. "Danny I don't have aneurysm face." Then Steve frowned. "Where is Joe?" Danny reached in the bag and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Steve. "When we got back, Doris was waiting for him and they left together." Steve narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"kono and I are going back into my office to go through some files. I promise that Kono is a great baby sitter for me. Better than Doris." Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed Kono's hand. "I promise that I won't leave again, Alpha."

Danny smiled at Steve and then he and Kono headed to his office with her snickering. Steve couldn't help but smile. Because he wasn't being hostile towards Danny, it allowed the omega to be more like himself again. The sarcasm and confidence was coming back. He loved that Danny and hoped he wouldn't screw it up by letting his alpha tendencies get the better of him again.

But everything was fine at that moment so he would just focus on that. His phone suddenly rang in his pocket, just as he was about to get up. "McGarrett speaking." There was silence at first but then a strong but unsure voice came in. Hello...Commander. My name is Commander Nathan Grimes with Seal team 8....I need your help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve sat back down, very interested in what the next few words were going to be. "Go on Commander Grimes." The man didn't talk again, right a way. It sounded like he was upset. "My Omega was taken this morning. I'm on leave and we were going to go out to breakfast. He went out to grab the paper and a black van....He was still in his night clothes.

He didn't have on any shoes. They just grabbed him and before I knew it, all I saw was blackness. Someone had hit me from behind. They must've dragged me back into the house because that's where I just woke up. You have to help me find him commander. He's three months pregnant."

Steve stood. Now he knew that this wasn't a coincidence. Alpha Navy seals mated to male omegas were being targeted, but why? "Nathan, five O will definitely be on this case. I'm sorry he was taken but we will try our hardest to get him back. We need to know what he looks like."

Nathan took a shaky breath. "He's about 5'7, small frame. He has light greenish blue eyes and curly gold hair and he looks really young for a 30 year old and his name his Adrian. Please find him. He has an anxiety disorder. He had just started being able to go outside by himself and then this happened. I'm so scared for him and our baby."

Steve then got a thought. "Nathan, has your mood changed towards Adrian since he's been pregnant, does he smell sweeter and muskier?" Nathan sighed. "He doesn't smell as sweet as he used to, and last night, i had a sudden urge to bite him, but I didn't. Why do you ask commander?"

Steve so wanted to ask him if he was a werewolf but he resisted for the time being. Steve could smell that Randy was sub human Omega and not a werewolf. But he couldn't smell this guy through the phone. Steve started walking towards Danny's office. "Nathan can you come to the palace. There's something I need to ask you but I can't do it over the phone."

Nathan had agreed to come to the palace and Steve let the team know what had happened. In the middle of their conversation, Steve's phone rang again. He put his finger up and then answered. "McGarrett." The mystery man was calling again. "Another one got taken, huh commander. A pretty little thing too."

"His alpha must be going crazy." Steve sighed. "I would ask you how you know about it but I won't. Do you know where he was taken or who he may be being sold to?" Steve heard rustling paper and then the guy spoke again and sounded like he was eating something. "Like I said commander. I hear chatter. I'll find out what i can."

Steve then asked him if he would also look into Wo fat and the guy agreed. As soon as Steve hung up the phone, a handsome black guy with light brown eyes, who stood about 6'2 walked into the Five O office. "Commander McGarrett?" As soon as Steve got a whiff of him, he knew. "You're a werewolf."

Nathan paused for a moment and then sniffed at Steve. "So are you." Steve shook his head. "I kind of wish that you weren't though. Pregnant werewolf Omegas are more dependent on there alpha's warmth and smell. We're officially on a clock that's running out."

Nathan rubbed his head. "So what do we do commander? I want to help find my him. Adrian doesn't like to be touched by strangers. I can imagine how terrified he is and I don't want to imagine what they have planned for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Steve asked Nathan everything he needed to know about Adrian and his abductors, Steve sent him home to get some rest because they would begin to look for Adrian bright and early. He wasn't going to let a fellow navy seal loose his omega on his watch.

Danny was in the parking lot with Kono, while they waited for Steve, Adam and Chin to come out. "Where is the commander?" Kono and Danny turned to see Wo Fat standing behind them. Danny pointed towards the palace. "He's coming. What can we help you with?" 

Kono was eyeing Wo Fat intensely as he stood what she would considered, too close to Danny. Wo fat smiled. I was just on my way home and thought I'd stop to say hi." Danny chuckled. "Next time, you can just call to say hi." Wo fat's eyes traveled down to Danny's now five month pregnant belly. "May I Detective?" Wo Fat made a motion that he wanted to touch Danny's stomach.

But a voice from behind, Killed all that noise. "No, you may not." Steve said, walking around Wo Fat and placing a firm hand on Danny's shoulder, pushing him towards the Camaro. "Danny wait in the car for me, okay?" Danny shrugged and got in the car.

Steve walked back over to Wo Fat. "I don't know what your fascination is with Danny, but I implore you to stay away from him." Wo Fat tilted his head a little. "Are you threatened by me commander?" Steve balled up his fists and but then relaxed them.

"Trust me, if I was threatened by you. You wouldn't still be standing. I'm annoyed by you and the attention that you pay my omega." Wo fat folded his hands. "I'm just being polite Steve."

Steve smiled snidely. "It's commander to you, Wo Fat." With that Steve turned to leave. "I look forward to seeing you all at the governors mansion on Saturday." Wo fat said with a smile. Steve turned back around. "Cant wait." he said sarcastically and then went and got in the drivers seat of the Camaro and sped off.

Back at home, Steve paced the room floor with Danny watching him from the bed. he just had one of Steve's old button down shirts on that he liked to lounge in the room in. "Steve why are you so worked up? can you smell the baby again?" Steve stopped pacing and looked at Danny to see that he had a worried look on his face.

Steve walked over to Danny and sat on the bed beside him, pulling him in close. "No Danno, Its not the baby. It's Wo fat. He gets under my skin." Danny snickered. "Only because you let him." Steve looked at Danny, and then smiled. "You're right Danno. I won't think about him right now.

Let's just focus on each other tonight." Danny smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good." Steve kissed the side of Danny's face and then pulled Danny onto his lap, facing him. He firmly grabbed Danny's hips, pulling him forward to kiss him. The kiss was tamed at first, then grew passionate. Very passionate. Hands started to explore and go up the back of Danny's shirt. "Steve!" Kono rushed in.

"The alpha... with the missing omega. He changed into his werewolf and is in the front yard. Something got him upset. Joe is trying to calm him. You have to help us get him in here before someone sees him. Danny sighed and then rolled off of Steve and lay on his back on the bed, putting a pillow over his face. "Somebody shoot me."

Steve got up off the bed. "Sorry Danno, I'll be back, Stay up here and don't shoot yourself." Danny raised his arm with the pillow still over his face and Kono and Steve left out to see what got the werewolf so riled up.

By the time that Steve and Kono had gotten downstairs, Joe had Nathan in a head lock and put him to sleep. the team then carried him inside. He had already turned back human and so had Joe. They waited until The commander came to on his own, they figured that he probably hadn't rested at all.

They all then gathered around him. He blinked and then slowly sat up. He looked at them and then buried his face in his hands. They gave him a minute to compose himself and then he looked up again and reached in his shirt pocket, pulling out a picture and handed it to Steve.

It was no doubt, a picture of Adrian, with his hands tide and someone holding on to his arm. He was crying and terrified looking. But even then, you could see how beautiful he was. "They took a picture of my terrified omega, and sent it to me and didn't demand any money. Why?"

"Because they don't plan on giving him back to you. That's them giving you one last look at him, teasing you." Danny said, walking over towards Steve, wearing only the buttoned down that was barely buttoned at all. Steve frowned. "Danny i told you to stay up stairs."

Danny shrugged, "You tell me a lot of things Steve." Nathan stood. "They want to sell him, don't they?" Nathan Started pacing back and forth, much like Steve was doing earlier. Danny looked at Kono, who had sat beside him. "That must be a seal thing."

Steve walked over to Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down a little okay? Its not going to help if you lose your head. I know its hard, but you have to keep it together." Right after that little pep talk Steve's phone rang. "Tell me you have news." He said to mystery informant. The guy laughed. "I told you commander, anything for you."


	11. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the missing omega (Adrian) begins with the help of the mystery informant. Steve starts to really wonder why this guy is helping him and who he actually is. But friend or foe he hasn't stirred Steve wrong. And the team learns some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you for reading this. I'm trying to post my best work while trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible. After the 30 Chapters are completed, I will start the next series a week after. The next series will be quite a ride as I have a bunch of ideas always brewing in my head. Thanks guys and enjoy!

Steve's informant told him of another holding station that held Omegas who were about to be shipped overseas. "All I've been told is that Adrian is being held there for only two more hours commander. So that gives you a small window to get there and come up with a plan to get him out and maybe the rest of the omegas that are being held there too. The rest is up to you. I'll text you the location.

And commander, I know I told you to keep Danny close but I have to suggest that you leave him with someone you can trust. Where your going, you shouldn't have your pregnant mate with you." With that the phone hung up. And then seconds later, Steve received a text with the location of the holding station.

Steve looked at Nathan, who was standing right beside him. "Are you ready for this? When we get there, it will probably be guns blazing." Nathan pulled his gun out. "If anything happens to Adrian, I'll kill them all."

The rest of the team were gearing up and putting on their tack vests, as was Danny. Doris and Joe had just walked in and was updated on what they were about to go do. Steve then went over to Danny, who had just closed his vest. Steve sighed. "Danno, I need you to Stay with Doris and Joe."

Danny frowned. "But Steve..." Danny was cut off by someone laying their hand on his shoulder. It was Joe. "Danny I would love for you to have my back when we go but I just can't risk the both of you. I know you want to argue your case but your not going."

Danny's face dropped as he looked around the room. He knew at that point that there was no need to argue. Steve had told him that he wouldn't have to stay at home anymore. He lied. Danny knew deep down that it was for the best but he was tired of being sidelined. But his alpha had spoken.

Danny slowly took his vest back off and dropped it on the floor and put his gun on the coffee table. He then quietly turned and walked up the stairs without looking back. Steve just stared at the back of him until he disappeared up the stairs. Steve looked at Joe. "I hate leaving him."

Joe put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "It's for his and the baby's safety, son. He'll be okay. You just bring Adrian home." Steve looked at his mom. She put up her hand. "I won't leave Steve. We'll keep him safe." Steve then looked at the rest of the team. "Let's move out."

Danny watched solemnly out of the bedroom hallway window as the team loaded up in the cars and left. He wanted Steve to look up and wave at him or something but he didn't. Steve probably already knew that Danny wouldn't wave back.

He lay his hand on the spot of his stomach that the baby was moving around in, probably trying to get Comfortable. "Don't worry, dad'll be back soon." Danny said and went in the bedroom and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan was in the truck with Steve. Steve had insisted because he wanted to keep an eye on the werewolf who was as unstable as he himself was. But Nathan seemed more calm around Steve alone. Just when Steve was about say something, his phone rang. "How far out are you commander?"

Steve looked at the GPS. "ETA in 20 minutes." Steve heard a car door shut in the background of the informant. "Make it ten Steve, their heading out earlier than expected. They might've been tipped off. There's a black bus coming to pick up the omegas. You need to get here now."

Steve frowned as the phone hung up. Steve had pressed the speaker phone so Nathan could hear the conversation. He and Steve looked at each other. "Wait Steve he said the bus is coming. Is he there?" Steve looked back at the road. "Sounds like it." He pushed his foot down on the gas.

He glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure the team was keeping up. When his phone rang again it was Chin. "Steve, what happened? Why did we speed up?" Chin was on speaker. "Chin the omegas are being picked up sooner than we thought. I already informed HPD and their on the way."

About nine minutes later, they arrived at a big warehouse that had armed guards standing outside. There was no gate that the team had to worry about. There were just a lot of armed guards. The team were off in the cut so they couldn't be seen. Steve's phone rang again. "Commander the bus is coming up the dirt path to your left. Sop it before the guards see it."

Steve and Nathan jumped out their vehicles and ran down the road. Sure enough, there was a black bus coming up the path. With guns pointed right at the driver, the two alpha's shouted at the him to stop the bus. After pulling the driver out of the bus, Kono cuffed him and sat him on the ground.

Nathan got in the bus and drove it into the cut where they were parked and got back out. The five of them then carefully made their way to the compound, using the woods as cover. Steve figured that since the bad guys probably knew that the bus wasn't far away, the Omegas were probably somewhere in the front of the building.

It's a good thing he had decided to put his phone on vibrate because started going off in his pocket as they neared the building. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Commander, watch for my signal and the go in as fast as you can. Look in that bag that's by your feet. Put those on and make it fast. My signal will be in 20 seconds."

Steve looked into the bag and there were six gas masks. No doubt one was for Danny if Steve had decided to let him go. They were definitely being watched if the informant knew that Nathan was with them. "Guys, put these on Quickly, we're moving in in twenty."

And then, exactly 20 seconds later, there were about 13 loud bangs and smoke everywhere. Steve yelled. "Move in now, and be careful of the omegas!" Complete chaos ensued for the next 10 minutes. There was shooting, yelling, and lots of coughing going on.

When the smoke cleared, they had twenty bad guys in custody with the help of HPD. Steve and Kono led all the omegas out of the building. When the beautiful but terrified Adrian was led out, Nathan ran over to him and hugged him tightly. The omega, melted in his alpha's arms.

Nathan then held him out in front of him so he could get a better look. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Not giving Adrian time to answer, Nathan knelt down and put his ear to the omegas belly. He heard a strong heart beat. He then frowned and sniffed Adrian's stomach. "Why do you smell like an alpha?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Steve and the rest of five O thanked HPD for their help, they let them know that they would question the bad guys in the morning and would contact the rescued omegas families. Steve's phone rang as he walked to the truck with Nathan, who was holding Adrian's hand. "Well done commander, well done. You and your new alpha friend work well together. You should keep him."

Steve smirked. "The thought had crossed my mind. By the way, thank you for your help." Steve stopped walking. "Why are you helping me? I need to know." The man laughed. "I'll tell you soon enough commander but all you need to know right now is that I'm Five O's friend. Good night commander.

Steve sighed. "Good night." he put his phone back in his pocket and got in the truck, leading the team back down the road. When they arrived back to the house, it was after midnight. Joe and Doris were still awake, conversing in the kitchen over late night coffee and Danny was asleep on the couch. He had come back down after and hour of sulking in the room by himself.

Steve smiled at the sleeping omega and then looked at Nathan. "You guys should stay the night. We have room for you." Nathan looked over at Adrian who had sat beside Kono and was already drifting off. Well, looks like he's comfortable around you guys, so okay.

Steve lightly shook Danny awake. Steve thought Danny would still be upset but instead Danny got up and hugged him. "I'm glad you not dead." Steve laughed. I'm glad I'm not dead either Danno." Danny then noticed the new omega, falling asleep on the couch beside Kono. "That must be Adrian." He said to Nathan

"Yeah he's been through it, you know. He's exhausted." Danny sat back down, rubbing his eyes. "Danno, you should head upstairs and lay down." Danny shook his head. "I'm fine Steve. Did you guys rescue all of the omegas?" Steve shook his head. "As far as we know, we did."

Adrian had stood back up and pressed himself to Nathan. "I'm hungry, alpha." he said softly. Nathan looked at Steve. "He's hungry. Do you mind if...." Danny stood back up, interrupting Nathan. "No need to ask. Our house is your house." He put his hand out for Adrian to take it. "Come on, I'll make you something."

Adrian looked at Nathan to make sure that it was okay. After Nathan shook his head, Adrian took Danny's hand, and he, Danny and Kono, went in the kitchen. While the three omegas were in the kitchen with Doris and Joe, the remaining four alphas convened in the living room, surprised when there was a frantic knock at the door.

Each alpha reached for their guns as Steve went to check to see who it was. When Steve looked through the peep hole, he saw Leah standing there, nervously looking behind her. He opened the door and she quickly went in. She was shaking badly.

Just then, Danny walked out of the kitchen. "Leah, what are you doing out so late?" Concern evident in his face. Leah swallowed and then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well...I saw Emily." Steve frowned. "You went to her grave, you mean?" She slowly shook her head no.


	12. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leah comes to the den late at night, and tells them that she saw Emily, an explanation is in order. Five o's mystery informant is revealed. The dinner with the governor is only one day away. Danny runs into Wo fat in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting deeper into the story. I am grateful for those who are enjoying reading this. It gets deeper still. Thanks guys and enjoy!

Steve was still stuck on the Emily thing. But deep down inside, he knew that there was something else going on. He never told anyone, that when he was chasing the shooter, that the man turned and looked at him and smiled. He had fangs but he wasn't a werewolf. The guy then bowed to him and just turned and disappeared. 

He wanted to be sure. That's what he said to himself, and now he was. Leah's sister was a Vampire. Kono had handed Leah a cup of tea and sat beside her. "What we need to figure out now, is why Emily wanted to fake her death. 

Because that's what it looks like to me." Steve said while pulling up a chair in front of Leah who seemed like she had even forgotten that she was intimidated by Alpha's. Danny rubbed his eyes. "But how can a vampire fake her death if she's already technically dead?"

Chin stood. "Well if the person she was in some kind of trouble with was human, and didn't know she was a vampire, then she could make them believe that she was dead." Danny opened his eyes back up. "So basically the vampire that shot her was in on it and there is no real killer."

Steve shook his head. "That's exactly it Danno." Then Steve looked at Leah. "Leah why did Emily and Randy pretend to be married?" leah sighed and put down her tea. "Steve you of all people should know that navy seals do dangerous things and come across dangerous people. And Tyler happened to come across one of those people.

A man Named Micheal Romano, an arms dealer. He threatened to kill everyone Tyler loved. Randy was pregnant at the time and there was no way Tyler was going to lose his mate and his baby. So he had everything that linked them erased or hidden and then Randy pretended to be married to his best friend, my sister."

Just then Doris came in the living room. "Did I hear someone mention vampires." Danny laughed with his eyes closed again. "Yeah, at the beginning of the conversation which started last year." Doris pressed her lips together and Steve laughed. "Leah, you didn't know your sister was a vampire?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "No, I thought she was a ghost. But if there can be sub humans then there can also be vampires I guess, right? Might be werewolves too." At that point Steve coughed and changed the subject. "Leah since it's late, you should stay here with the rest of us and we'll figure out what to do about all this information in the morning.

But until then, there are at least two Omegas that need sleep." He pointed to Adrian and Danny, who were leaning on one another half asleep. Nathan went over and picked Adrian up. and Steve took Danny by the hands and pulled him to his feet. "Nathan, I'll show you where you two can sleep. Chin can bunk with Adam so Leah and Kono can share a room.

The two alphas then went upstairs with Danny and Adrian. Adam looked at Chin. "I guess we're sharing tonight." Chin smiled. "Just keep your cold feet on your side of the bed." Kono crossed her legs. "Don't worry chin, he sleeps in socks."

Joe and Doris sat in the living room. "Go get some rest guys, we'll look out while you're sleeping. Kono yawned. "Thank guys. I am pooped. Come on Leah, I'll get you something to sleep in. Goodnight guys." Joe and Doris waved. "Good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Steve woke suddenly to his phone ringing. He glanced at the clock and it was a little after seven am. He didn't look at the number, he just answered. "Good morning commander. I'm sorry to wake you up so early, seeing as though you guys picked up a new house guest."

Steve sat up. "You were still watching?" The guy laughed. "That's my job commander. I'm a watcher...and a fixer." Steve frowned. "A fixer?" The guy grunted. "Yes commander. A fixer. As in I fix things that go wrong. Emily was in trouble. Trouble that put Leah in danger so Emily asked me to fix it.

So I shot her so she could fake her death." Steve got up and walked into the bathroom. "It was you." Steve said. "Yes, it was me commander. A vampire. Do you want to know why I'm helping you commander?" Steve sat on the toilet.

"It would be nice." Steve could here Danny shuffling on the bed, probably trying to find his warmth. "Because you didn't hesitate to run after me, to help a woman that you didn't even know. I could of shot you but you just ran for me.

You my friend are honorable. And your eyes, are honest eyes. All jokes aside, I do see you as a super hero. I have to ask you Steve, does the governor know that you guys are werewolves." Steve made a choked sound. "Who told you that?"

The guy laughed. "Oh come on commander. One of my jobs is to find out things remember? And you were able to gain on me. No mere sub human can keep up with a vampire. Anyway, Emily just wanted her sister to know that she was okay. And she wanted me to ask you to keep her sister with you all until she figures things out.

What's one more, huh commander?" Steve sighed. "Yeah, what's one more. Have you had a chance to look into Wo Fat?" The guy chuckled. "Oh yeah, that guy. That guys clean. Too clean. And nobody's that clean. No tickets, his credit is sky high and he donates to charity. Which means that this guy is probably dirty.

Just give me time commander, I'll see what's really up with him. And by the way, call me Russ. I'll be in touch Steve." Steve's head rang with the information that he was just given. They were no longer looking for Emily's killer because technically she wasn't dead.

It's funny that humans had vampires being werewolves enemies. Because werewolves and vampires rarely crossed paths. And now, they were being helped by a vampire, and a smart one at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe and Doris decided that it was best that they stayed with the den. So many occurrences were happening and now there was another pregnant omega in their midst. Nathan had decided to be transferred to the reserves and joined the task force with the governors blessings but they kept the name five O because it just fit.

It was Friday now, a day before the governors dinner. They had all but Leah, and Adrian, gone into work. Joe and Doris had stayed behind to be with them. Danny was deep into paper work when Jacob decided to rest on his bladder. So he went to use rest room.

"Steve, I'm going to take a leak." Steve shook his head and Danny headed down the hall. When he walked in, there standing at the sink was no other than Wo Fat. He shook his hands off and smiled at Danny. "Hello detective." Danny smirked, a little uneasy. "Hey." he said, wanted to high tail it back to Steve and safety. His omega brain told him that Wo Fat was danger and that he should go back to Steve.

But he resisted. he wouldn't let that side of himself control his life. So he quickly went in a stall and locked it. He listened for the bathroom door to open and close but it didn't. Oh no, he's waiting for me to come back out. "I was just about to come see the commander and give him the itinerary for tomorrow." Danny reached in his pocket for his phone so he could text Steve but he had left it on his desk.

"Oh okay, well you can go on and take it to him, he's in his office." Danny was hoping that that would work. He finished using the bathroom. and flushed toilet, but didn't come out. As much as he didn't want to, he started to panic because Wo fat was still in there. After a few more seconds of silence, Danny decided to leave the stall.

Wo fat watched Danny walk to the sink farthest away from him. "How's the baby Danny?" Danny glanced over at Wo Fat while he washed his hands. "He's good and strong like Steve." He had to throw that in there. Wo fat smiled and walked toward him. Oh no, oh no, he's coming towards me!"

Danny said to himself. Wo Fat was close now so Danny turned towards him. Wo fat put the piece of paper that he had in his hand down and this time without asking permission, lay both his hands on Danny's belly. Just then, the baby happened to kick. Probably trying to kick Wo Fat's hands off his house.

Danny froze. He got a whiff of Wo fat...Alpha werewolf. Danny started to panic. Wo Fat was an Alpha pretending to be a beta. he must of been wearing a scent blocker. He must have ran out of it. Another alpha was touching him, an alpha that Steve didn't like. This was bad.

Danny just wanted to get out of the bathroom but when he went to move, Wo Fat grabbed his wrists. "I just want to talk to you Danny." Danny frowned. "Let me go or I'll howl and Steve will come." Wo Fat smiled and let Danny's wrist go. he hadn't grabbed Danny very tightly, just enough to keep him in place. Wo Fat then picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Danny. 

"Make sure the commander gets this." With that, Wo Fat turned and left out the bathroom. He had news for the governor. Danny quickly left the bathroom and went into Steve's office and hugged him. Steve frowned. "Danny are you okay?" But Danny didn't answer. he just held onto Steve. Just then Steve's phone rang and Steve answered. "Oh, commander, have I got news for you."


	13. All About the Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives some news about Wo fat from Russ, and Danny winds up in the hospital a second time for dehydration. The doctor tells Steve that if Danny winds up back in the hospital for dehydration one more time that he won't be able to release Danny until Steve makes some changes. Nathan tells Steve that Adrian is also having an alpha child but he is not aggressive towards her or Adrian. Joe leaves a note for Steve with some surprising news at the end of the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never fells that I'm finishing this chapter at night lol! I wanted this to chapter to focus mostly on Danny and Steve without leaving the others completely out. Nathan and Adrian will also come to the forefront of this story so stay tuned. Enjoy!

Steve still had a hold on Danny who still was not trying to let him go. Danny didn't usually act much like an Omega so when he did, Steve knew something had to have freaked him out. But he needed to hear what Russ had to tell him. "Talk to me Russ."

Russ started. "Okay Commander, have you heard of the name Michael Romano? He's an arms dealer, mostly deals out of Southeast Asia. Steve held the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, Leah mentioned him last night.."

Danny had finally detached himself from Steve and went over to Steve's water cooler for a drink. "Well guess who had a meeting with said arms dealer this morning? Your Wo Fat." Steve frowned. "What is the governors assistant doing meeting with and arms dealer?"

Russ chuckled. "The real question is does the governor know? And if she does, how are you and your superheros going to handle that? If she does know, she's a criminal Steve, you know that. So what you need to find out is much the governor know about him without giving the game away."

Steve bit his bottom lip."Point taken. Thank you for the call. Something has Danny rattled, i have to see what's wrong." Russ grunted."Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Wo fat just left your offices. Fyi, he went in with something in his hand and came out without it. Talk to you soon Commander."

Steve frowned and looked at Danny. But before he could say anything, Danny held up the itinerary for Steve to take. "Wo fat said to give this to you." Steve slowly took the sheet of paper. Danny looked at Steve, who stooped down to where Danny was sitting. "Danno, he was here?"

Danny shook his head. "Please don't overeat Steve. I'm okay. It's just that...." Steve frowned. "What Danny?" Danny sighed, knowing whatever he said about Wo Fat would piss Steve off. "He got close to me because he wanted to feel my stomach. He was in the bathroom when I walked in.

"I knew I should have left right when I saw him but I didn't want yield to my Omega side so I went in." Steve started pacing. "What did he do Danny?" Danny stood and walked to the door. "He touched my stomach and when I tried to leave, he grabbed my wrists. That's when I smelled him."

Steve's fangs had popped and his eyes started to glow. Danny stood. "No Steve no! Listen to me. You have to keep it together. Wo Fat is an Alpha werewolf!" Steve quickly regained his composure. "I knew it was something about him!" Danny started to say something but he couldn't get it out. He wavered, holding his head. Steve was right there to catch him. "Danny!" Danny had passed out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve sat beside Danny's hospital bed...again. Danny had a fever and was dehydrated for the second time. Steve felt like he wasn't being a good alpha to Danny at all. This was the second time that Danny fainted from dehydration. A lot was going on in their lives.

They were meeting new people, chasing bad guys and let's not forget Wo Fat's little stunt in the bathroom. The man looked at Danny like he wanted him...because Steve was pretty sure that he did. But he couldn't worry about that right then. He had to get Danno better.

Steve lay his hand on Danny's forehead. He was a lot cooler than when Steve first bought him in. "Wo Fat is an Alpha." Steve said to no one, and shook his head. "I should've smelled him, even through the scent blockers. He must've gotten his hands on stronger ones."

Steve was still in loud thought when Danny awakened and turned to him. "Steve, who are you talking to?" Danny said in a sleep riddled voice. Steve stood and touched Danny's jaw with the back of his hand. "I'm talking to myself Danno." Danny smiled drowsily. "See, I told everyone that you were crazy." He chuckled, closing his eyes again.

Steve laughed. "Maybe I am Danny. How are feeling?" Danny rested his hand on his forehead. "I feel tired Steve. I feel hungry and tired." Steve bit his lip. This was embarrassing. How was he going to keep the baby from sucking the life out of Danny when he couldn't even make sure the omega had proper nutrition.

"The doctor told me if you wound up in here one more time from dehydration that he would be forced to keep you here until I was better equipped to take care of you. His words exactly." Danny frowned. "I don't want to stay here Steve, I want to go home with you." Steve lay his hand on Danny's stomach. "He said next time Danny. But if i can help it there won't be a next time."

Danny looked away from Steve. "What are we going to do about Wo Fat? The governors Dinner is tomorrow." Steve sighed. "We'll figure it out." Just then, the doctor came into the room with a bottle of Prenatal vitamins in his hand. "We have some already doc. Danny takes them every day." Steve said.

But the doctor handed them to him anyway. "I know commander but Danny is a special situation. These vitamins will help him absorb more nutrients. But you have to make sure he eats and hydrates commander. This is the last time that I'm allowed to release him to you. The OHA (Omega Health Association) has their eye on Danny now.

When an omega is brought to the hospital more than once for the same thing, it gets reported. And now you're on their radar commander. They will sign you up for mandatory Omega training." Danny scoffed and slowly sat up. "Doctor you make me sound like Steve's pet. I'm his mate. Yes, omegas are smaller than alphas but you all make us sound so weak."

We're only at our weakest when we're carrying." Danny made a gagging sound and then threw up on himself. Steve quickly ran and got some towels and a bucket from out of the bathroom and started to clean Danny up and the doctor called a nurse in to help with Danny and change his sheets. He was told to lay on his side and given a clean towel. "It's from the dehydration Steve."

The doctor said. "Lets get some more fluids in him. I won't release him until the morning. So your staying the night, yes commander?" Danny finished coughing and put the towel in front of his mouth and closed his eyes again. Steve shook his head yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning as the doctor promised, he released Danny from the hospital. But not before he reminded Steve about OHA. Steve said he understood and they left. When they returned home, he helped Danny out of the car and the made their way up to the house. Danny was still slightly feverish so Steve didn't want to rush him.

When they entered, they saw the team gearing up with Adrian standing closely beside Nathan, while biting his nails. Nathan had told Steve that Adrian had run out of his prescribed anxiety medicine. So he was extra clingy today. Danny had laid on the sofa and Steve let him stay there.

"Steve we tried and tried to call you this morning. We have another case. May be werewolf related. It's bazaar to say the least." Steve frowned. "Werewolf? Is that what they said?" Kono shook her head no. "Well to us anyway, it sounds werewolf related. The guy was torn to pieces in the city. They can't explain it. their waiting for us now."

Steve sighed and looked over at Danny. "Nathan, you have to take my place today but keep me in the loop. Face time me when you get to the scene." Steve looked around. Leah had just come in from the kitchen and handed him a cup of coffee. He smiled at her. "Thank you. I need this badly." he said taking a sip. "Where is Doris and Joe?"

Adam zipped his vest. "They left last night and said they'ed be back this evening in time for the governors dinner." Steve sighed. "Well, looks like I'll be holding down the fort." Adrian frowned. "Nathan, I want to go with you." Nathan sighed.

"You can't come to a crime scene with me Adrian. Steve will keep you and the baby safe." Adrian started to scratch up and down on his arm nervously. Nathan gently stopped his hand and led him over to Steve. "Steve is a good alpha, he won't hurt you."

Kono opened the door. "Nathan, we gotta go." Nathan shook his head. "I'm coming Kono, I just have to tell Steve something. I'll be out in a few seconds." Kono said okay and then left out, closing the door behind her.

"Leah, can you take Adrian upstairs and run the shower water? It calms him." Leah shook her head and Nathan hugged and kissed Adrian before Leah led him upstairs. "Steve, when we had rescued the omegas the other night, I found something out when I bent down to Adrian's stomach to hear the baby's heartbeat. She's an alpha."

But i don't feel any anger towards her. I get a strong urge to protect them both. Maybe it's different when the alpha is a girl." Steve narrowed his eyes in thought. "You may be right. There's a friend of Kono's who has been helping this other mated pair. She knows a lot about the Alpha and Omega dynamic. I'll give her a call later, and don't worry I'll take care of them." Steve smiled and Nathan smiled back and left out of the house.

Steve made sure the door was locked and went to check on Leah and Adrian. They were sitting on the bathroom floor and Adrian had his eyes closed, listening to the shower water. Leah smiled up at him. "Your water bill is going to be so high." Steve laughed at the charming Omega. "That's okay. I'll make Chin pay it." Leah laughed.

Steve went back downstairs just when Danny was sitting up. "What's wrong Danno?" Danny winced. "Jacobs moving." Steve looked towards the kitchen. You want some of that herbal stuff that Joe made for you? I'm starting to smell his alpha scent again."

Danny shook his head. "It's in the yellow drink bottle in the fridge." Steve went to get the drink and opened the fridge but didn't see the bottle. But when he turned around, he saw the container on the counter. It was empty and next to it was a note. Steve read it. "Dear Steve, Doris and I had to make a run but we will be back before the Governors dinner. P.S. your therapy begins now, Love Joe."


	14. When Crap hits the fan Werewolves are exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Joe decides to stop giving Danny the herbal drink that masks his unborn child's alpha scent, is the same day of the governors dinner. If the governor had any suspicions that the den weren't just Alpha and Omega sub humans, they will be brought to light when a move by Wo Fat towards Danny brings out Steve's werewolf. Needless to say, she is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos, please excuse as it is 1:24 am. Enjoy guys and there is way more story to come, please stay tuned!

Steve closed his eyes in dismay as leaned on the counter, dropping his head. "Bad timing Joe." He said into the air. He sighed and left the kitchen to break the news to Danny. He knew that this would upset and worry the Omega. They all knew too well what happens when the baby's scent gets to much for Steve.

Steve knew Danny didn't deserve to be hurt like that and he would try with everything he had not to hurt Danny again. He'd try. But that was probably Joe's point. Steve had to find a way to get past the alpha scent and realize that it is coming from his child through Danny.

Someone he loved more than anything. He went and sat beside Danny, who was looking at him curiously. Steve looked at him. "Joe's starting it Danny." Steve said and handed Danny the note. Danny's face dropped and he looked at Steve. "Of all the days, he starts today?"

Danny's face then turned to worry. "I thought that he would just let me have a little bit here and there, but there's none at all?" Steve shook his head no. Danny sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Is his scent really strong?"

Steve placed his arm around Danny's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. He then stood without answering Danny. "Don't worry Danno, I'm going to go meditate for a little bit. I'll check on the two upstairs. Don't leave the house Danny, please."

Danny laid back down on the sofa. "The last time I did that, I wound up laying in a pool of my own piss and blood. I'm not going anywhere." Steve frowned and then sighed. "Okay Danno." Steve then went up the stairs for some much needed meditation.

Danny had just dozed off, when there was a knock at the door. Adrian and Leah were back downstairs playing UNO on the floor. They looked at him and the three stayed quiet. Knowing now that omegas of a certain kind were being targeted, they didn't want to make their presence known.

Especially because the only Alpha there was a crazy barely stable alpha wolf who really needed to stay meditating. Danny listened for the person to walk away, but instead they knocked again. "Commander McGarrett, i was told by a Chin and Kono that you were here."

"My name is Jerry Ortega, i was sent here to assist you by the governor. Just then, Steve came downstairs and noticed a large shadow through the window. Steve looked at Danny. "He said his name was Jerry something and the governor sent him. I didn't open the door because I knew you'd have a fit."

Just then Steve's phone rang. "Commander, are you aware that there is a large man at your door?" Steve held his head. "Yes Russ, thanks for reminding me that above everything else, your still stalking us." Russ laughed. "my pleasure commander."

Steve opened the door after hanging up from Russ. Adrian nervously got up from the floor and sat beside Danny, entwining his arm around Danny's. "Danny he's huge." He scooted closer still to Danny and started biting his his thumb nail.

"I'm Commander McGarrett, can i help you?" The guy named Jerry had curly shoulder length hair. he had a happy face and was rather large but friendly looking. He held out his I.D and a letter written and certified by the governor. "She said that you all may need help with the Omegas. There aren't usually this many Omega's in one dwelling. Kono is as well,right?"

Steve sighed. "Look Jerry, there's a lot going on, I just can't do this right now." Jerry looked around Steve to the the three omega's who were now all three sitting on the sofa looking at him. "That's the point commander. You don't have to do anything but relax and let me assist you. The governor says you can call her with any concerns that you may have."

He looked at Danny, who was rubbing his stomach. "When's the last time he's eaten commander?" Steve looked at Danny but didn't say anything because Steve knew that he hadn't eaten since the hospital the night before. And even then, he had thrown everything up.

Steve told Jerry to come in. "Are you hungry Danno?" Danny looked at Jerry and then back at Steve and shook his head yes. Jerry smiled. "Commander just show me around the kitchen and I'll whip something up for them."

Steve put his hand up to Jerry while He dialed the governor."Hello Steve, I was waiting for your call. My son loves Jerry. I thought he'd be a great caregiver for your Omegas." Steve shook his head. "Only one of them are mine. One is single and the other one has an Alpha." the governor laughed.

"But they all look to you Steve, so really there all yours. Cherish that. A lot of alpha's never get to experience what you have. Keep them safe commander. I'm so looking forward to seeing you all this evening." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now six o'clock, two hours before the governors dinner. Steve finally had looked over the itinerary while the Omegas ate lunch earlier that day. The Governor had invited exactly 150 guest. Steve shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." Steve said to himself.

"Don't jinx it Steve." Joe said, coming in the front door with Doris. That darn alpha hearing. Steve frowned. "Joe we have to talk." Joe put up his hand, as Kono, Chin, Adam and Nathan came through the door. "Talking can wait Steve." Joe smiled because he knew what Steve wanted to talk about.

"We have a dinner to get ready for." Steve clenched his jaw, visibly aggravated. He didn't say anything else. he just went up stairs. "Come on Danny, let's get ready." The worried look came back on Danny's face and he looked at Joe. Joe put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "It'll be okay Danny."

Danny sighed. "You're not the one that had Steve's fangs in your neck." Danny said following Steve upstairs. Doris looked at Joe. "I hope you know what your doing Joe." She said and went to change. Joe looked at Nathan who had Adrian by the hand.

"I do know what I'm doing because I did it before." Nathan shrugged. "We gotta get ready. But if you know you can help Danny and Steve then help them." Nathan smiled sympathetically and went on upstairs.

After they all were dressed in formal attire, Leah stood in front of the mirror admiring the dress that Kono had bought for her. "It's so beautiful Kono, thank you." Kono smiled at Leah. "You're welcome." She seemed so happy to be with them. "Kono You look so Beautiful in red." Kono smiled. She had on a fitting red dress with her hair up and she had on red Stilettos.

All the alpha's had on fitting Tuxedos. They looked beyond handsome. Danny and Adrian wore white Asian inspired shirts with a v cut and slacks, to give them more of a comfortable look while still looking nice. Steve was pleased as he snaked his arms around Danny's waste as they looked in the mirror together.

"We can get through this." Steve said hugging Danny. Danny shook his head and sighed. "We can get through this." he mimicked Steve, trying to get himself to actually believe it. Doris came in without knocking as she liked to do.

"It's time to go guys." she smiled. ten minutes later, they all were outside piling in their cars when Steve's phone rang. Nathan and Adrian were riding with Steve and Danny,  
and Leah got in the Car with Adam and kono. Joe and Doris were riding with Chin.

"Commander, I just wanted you to know that I will be around, if you need me tonight. Keep the omegas in your keep close. Very close." Russ hung up and Steve got in the Camaro with the others. He sighed heavily and looked at Danny. "Let's do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the governors mansion 30 minutes Later, only because there was a parade marching in the street at 7:30 at night. It was exactly 8:00 oclock when the den arrived. The governor herself was standing at the door to greet the guest but unfortunately, Wo Fat was standing beside her.

Wo Fat looked at Danny Wantingly and Danny instantly felt uncomfortable and held on tightly to Steve. Steve decided that he wasn't going to let Wo Fat get to him tonight. Tonight was about the team. They were the honored guest of the night and the governor made that very clear.

"And here are my honored guests." She hugged Steve. "Thank you for coming." Steve smiled. "Of course governor. You were kind enough to invite us. The least we could do was attend. She smiled at Danny and whispered in his ear. "Stay close to Steve." she then continued to greet her guest.

Steve and Danny looked at each other. It seemed less and less likely that the governor was a bad woman. But the things she did and said, seemed like she knew of wrong doings and bad people that were in her midst. Steve just wished he knew who.

The night started of without a hitch. the group managed to mingle while staying in close proximity of each other. Nathan, Adrian, Steve, and Danny stayed together. For some reason, the four of them were Drawn to each other, like fate had brought them together.

And then there was Leah, who trailed Kono and Adam like she was their child. She was 21 but acted a bit younger. That was normal for an unbonded Omega though, as they were usually taken care of most of, if not all of their lives.

They were all having a good time. That is until Wo fat Decided to ruin Danny's night. He walked up to Danny, while Steve had his back turned talking to other guest. He hugged Danny tightly and sniffed his neck. " I was ready to pay good money for you Danny. You should be mine." Wo fat then licked up Danny's neck and quickly let him go.

No one saw them in the crowded, dimly lit room. Danny was frozen. Both shocked and appalled that Wo fat had the audacity to do that in the vicinity of Steve. he was shocked silent. Wo Fat was his buyer.

Steve then turned to Danny, smile vanishing as he caught the whiff of Wo fat's saliva on Danny's neck. Steve frowned as Danny's eyes watered from the thought of another alpha touching him like that. Steve sniffed at Danny's neck just to be sure. One sniff and his fangs popped and his claws came out. but Danny wasn't his target.

He turned, blinded by rage and the scent of his alpha son, giving him permission to kill Wo fat. His Alpha werewolf eyes scoured the crowd, landing on Wo Fat who in his body language was challenging Steve to attack. When the team realized what was going on, they scrambled to collect all members of the Den. Including danny who was trying to scrape Wo fat scent off of his neck.

Steve roared, no longer able to hold back the beast inside. The crowd when quiet and the governor smiled like this is what she was waiting for. Steve had fully transformed and so had wo Fat. Two large wolves were standing on there hind legs. only 50 percent of the guest ran out screaming and the rest stayed for the show.

Doris and kono had pulled the omegas out of the chaos. "No Kono! i can't leave Steve!" But kono and Doris forced him out, while Leah stayed close to Kono. Adrian was crying while Joe carried him out and Nathan stayed with Chin and Adam, inside. Steve lunged at wo Fat and bit right into his flesh. Wo Fat howled and slashed at Steve.

The governors security tried to pull her out but she wouldn't have it. She needed to know how strong Steve and his den was. Three other men transformed into werewolves and went to help Wo Fat with Steve. So Chin, Adam, and Nathan transformed as well and attacked the three men, while Steve continued to fight Wo Fat.

That went on for about five more minutes, until Joe came back in and blew a whistle. Everyone that was left inside, but the Governor, held their ears and fell to the ground.It was a whistle that only canine ears could hear. The Governor knew about werewolves after all and wanted to see if Five O were as well. She got her answer.


	15. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Steve's den are werewolves, The governor keeps it from the police. Steve notices that Danny is weirded out from what Wo fat did so Steve does everything he can to comfort him. Wo fat disappears after his and Steve's fight and Steve's informant Russ asks him to come to his coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do two Chapters but I didn't have time because I had to pick up family. I will try to post again on tuseday. Enjoy guys!

After all the chaos, Steve and Wo Fat were sat side by side on the floor after the cops arrived. They all had turned back into their human forms before the cops had arrived, so they didn't know that they were dealing with werewolves. It must have slipped the governors mind when she was questioned by HPD as to what had happened.

Both were bleeding from various places which would heal on their own very soon. All of the den were still on the scene waiting for Steve but the three Omegas were in the Car while the rest of the team stood by it. The three had fallen asleep due to the emotional distress. That's how omegas dealt with stress, there bodies told them to go to sleep.

Neither of the two wanted to press charges on the other. They had their reasons, so no one was going to be held overnight. Steve knew that they had no solid evidence of Wo fats wrong dealings yet but he made a promise to himself that he would get evidence. He looked over at Wo Fat. "Sooner or later, I'm going to take you down."

Wo Fat stayed looking straight ahead. "Good luck commander." Steve leaned closer. "And if you ever touch Danny again, I'll kill you." Wo Fat smiled, and looked at Steve. "He's too good for you." It was Steve's turn to smile. "He's too good for both of us, but yet he's having my child." And with that Steve stood up and walked away. Wo fat was no longer smiling.

Steve went over to the governor. "We'll talk later tomorrow." She shook her head and smiled. "Very well Commander. Get the Omegas home safely. Jerry will be there in the morning to be with them." Steve sighed, still not knowing what to think about a woman who had the likes of Wo fat as an assistant. He needed to find out if she was good or bad.

He just knew that he had to be smart about it. But right then, he had to make sure the omegas were okay. When he got to where the team was, he immediately asked for Danny and then looked at Joe. "Joe, this was not the day to take that herbal drink away from Danny. Jacob's scent made it so hard for me not to turn into my werewolf and look what happened. Now people know that there are werewolves among them."

Joe smiled. "But you didn't attack Danny, did you?" Steve frowned in thought. Joe walked away and got into Chin's Car with Doris. "Steve we should go." She said, getting into her car. Steve noticed that all three omegas were in the Camaro in the back seat, with Danny in the middle.

Joe was right. he didn't feel any anger towards Danny or the baby, before he attacked Wo Fat. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. This was all so complicated and he was tired. He got in the car and took one more look in the back seat. His phone rang an he already knew who it was. "Yes Russ."

"Commander, glad to see that you didn't get arrested." Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Russ laughed. "But seriously commander. Emily wants to see her sister, and would like to meet you and the rest of the team. Would you bring them?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah, that's fine. But we need a day or two to rest. It's been interesting to say the least." Russ agreed. "Okay commander, just call me back when you decide to come and I will be here to welcome you personally, my werewolf friend." Steve smiled. "Good night Russ." Russ said good night too and they both hung up and Steve pulled off.

When they go to the house, Steve woke the Omegas and the all went in. kono To Steve that she and Adam would look after Leah and Nathan took Adrian upstairs. 'Steve I gotta take a shower." Danny said. Not waiting for Steve's response, he quickly went upstairs. Chin looked at Steve. "He's going to need you more than ever tonight. Resist the urge to be aggressive towards him Steve."

If words get out that you sometimes hurt Danny, there's no telling what we'd have to face. Wo Fat's stunt was deliberate. You know that. You turning into a werewolf was his plan all along, probably to show the governor. And he succeeded. Danny needs the gentle Steve that doesn't see him or your own child as a threat."

We all are depending on you Steve, and not just Danny. So please keep it together." Chin patted him on the shoulder and went in the kitchen. Steve closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall. "I know that this is going to be hard son, but you're a trained Navy Seal and you have been through harder things."

Steve looked at Joe. "I know. I guess I should have expected this. It's not like that herbal drink cured me anyway." A disgusted look came across Steve's face. "He licked him Joe. I could smell his saliva on Danny's neck Joe." Then he stopped and looked up the stairs. "I gotta get to Danny Joe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve arrived upstairs to the bedroom, he could see steam coming under the door. He rushed to open it. The shower was on full force when he opened the shower curtain to see Danny scrubbing painfully at the spot that Wo Fat licked. Steve turned off the shower and Stopped Danny's hand. 

Jacobs scent was so strong that it nearly burnt his nose. But Jacob was just an unborn baby. Steve told himself. There's no threat here. "But he licked me Steve, he licked me." Danny had tears in his eyes but they were angry tears. "If I wasn't pregnant, i could've turned into my werewolf and bit his tongue off."

Steve guided him out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet with baby belly. "It's okay Danny. I should've been paying more attention. I got too comfortable and I let this happen." Steve got a towel from the bathroom and started drying Danny off.

Danny dropped his head. "He told me." Steve frowned, and stood up. "He told you what?" Danny walked closer to Steve and pressed his body up against his. "You remember when that got said that someone wanted to buy me? It was Wo Fat."

Steve held Danny out in front of him. "He told you that Danny?" Danny shook his head, looking Steve in the eye. "So he is a criminal? Then what about the governor. You know, she looked too pleased when she found out we were werewolves." Danny closed his eyes. "We'll find out soon enough."

Steve hugged Danny against him again. "Are you hungry Danny?" Danny shook his head yes and Steve wrapped the towel around his waist. "Okay, finish drying yourself off Danno and I'll get something for you." Steve ran downstairs quickly to get Danny something to eat. "How is he?" Doris asked.

Steve smiled at Doris, sincerely. "He's strong, he'll be okay." Steve went to leave out of the kitchen but Doris stopped him. She looked him in the eye. "How about you? Are you okay?" Steve sighed and then hugged his mom, letting all the tension release from his body. he hadn't hugged her in a while.

Steve the let go and shook his head. "No, I'm not okay. The governor my not be what she seems. There nothing to mask Jacobs scent now. And I think Jerry's from the OHA. I'm dealing with a lot here mom. but I'm trying." He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go back to Danny." With that, Steve went back upstairs.

Doris went back in the family room and sat on the sofa, putting her arm around Joe and smiled. He looked at her. "What are you so happy about?" He asked. "Steve finally called me mom. And I got a call from Mary earlier. She's having a blast in Spain with her friends." Joe smiled as well and looked down at his phone. 

"Well I'm glad your happy but we have to do something about this Wo Fat before he ruins what I'm trying to do for Steve and Danny." Doris shook her head. "What did you have in mind." Joe looked at her and smiled, holding up his phone to her. "It's what my friend has in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Danny finished eating, he had calmed down. Steve couldn't help but keep looking at the red blotch on his neck. He then scooted backward to lean back on the headboard and pulled Danny in between his legs so that Danny's bare back was pressed up against his chest. He then did what he felt he needed to do to give Danny some peace of mind, and licked and sucked at where Wo fat's tongue had been. When Danny made a pleased noise, Steve knew that he approved.

Steve knew that every time recently when he tried to get intimate with Danny, that they would be interrupted, so he had previously locked the door. Danny deserved this moment and although Jacobs scent was strong, he just kept telling himself that it was coming from his child, until he barely noticed it. He needed to touch and feel Danny. They needed this time to reconnect and be strong together.

Steve laid Danny down and hovered over top of him and kissed him deeply. Danny hummed happily into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve smoothed his hand up Danny's leg and then moved it back up under Danny's shoulder. They hadn't made love in a while so he wanted to take his time.

He pulled his lips away from Danny. "Steve, no." Danny whined, out of breath. "Danny I just I have to get something." Danny watched Steve fiddle in the bedside drawer to get what he needed. "Steve, I need to feel you." Steve smiled. "I know, and you will. You'll feel all of me. Just let me take my time. "Steve cooed in Danny's ear.

Danny made a strangled noise as Steve took his ear in his mouth. Danny was touched starved. Another Omega thing. So Steve knew that everything he did, Danny would react to it. Before he knew it, he had Danny moaning and making all kinds of delicious noises under him. He was always aware of Danny belly though.

"Get on you knees Danno." He whispered. And Danny did as he was to told. Steve prepared him gently. Low moans were coming from the Omega and when Steve felt he was ready, he entered his Omega. Danny winced at the intrusion at first because it was so long ago that it had happened but he quickly relaxed. Not long after that, Steve had Danny calling his name and saying all sort of beautiful words as they made love.

After they had finished, Steve peppered Kisses all over Danny sweaty body, which pleased the exhausted omega. Steve lay behind Danny and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll never let another alpha touch you like that." Danny hummed. "I know. I don't blame you for it Steve. He just want's something that he can't have."

Steve kissed Danny's shoulder. "Are you okay with this baby's scent?" Steve grunted. "Yeah, it's okay." He placed his hand on Danny's belly. "It's just my son's alpha scent, he's not a threat." It was quiet for a moment and then Danny spoke. "You have to keep telling yourself that don't you." Danny laughed. Steve playfully pinched Danny's side. "Well it's working."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Steve and Danny had finally made it Downstairs after round to of love making, Kono and Leah couldn't help but smirk. Of course they heard. Danny was pretty loud but he didn't care. His alpha had given him what he needed and was happy.

Steve had successfully not allowed Jacobs scent to get to him the wrong way, in fact, he used it. Jacob was only trying to let him know that he was there and alive in Danny's stomach. Joe's decision to take Danny off of the herb worked way faster than he intended but when Steve let him know what had happened, he was very pleased.

Everyone had congregated in the kitchen. Danny was on his second helping of eggs and toast while Adrian sat on Nathan's lap eating off his plate." Danny smiled at him. "Adrian you know you can have your own plate, and chair." Adrian just smiled and kept eating Nathan's food. Nathan laughed. "This is the only way that I can get him to eat anything."

Leah sighed. "I wish I had an alpha, since alpha's don't scare me anymore." She picked at her eggs. When Chin looked up from his plate, there was a number of eyes staring at the single Alpha. " He frowned. "What? She's like a little to me." Leah got up and went over to Chin. "But you could be like my interim alpha. You know, until I get a permanent one. I know I'm not a werewolf Omega but I'm still an omega Chin." She hugged him around the neck. "Please."

Danny chuckled. Because he knew that the unapologetic-ally charming omega would get what she wanted. Chin could help but hug her back. "Okay Leah, okay. i will be your substitute alpha." She looked at him. "And you'll protect me?" Chin smile. "Of course I will.

Steve looked at Joe. "I'll be right back, I have to make a call." Joe shook his head, and Steve left the kitchen. "Hey commander, I didn't think you'd be calling me so soon." Steve leaned on the wall. "I want to bring Leah to today to see her sister so you can meet my den." He could hear Russ smile over the phone. "It will be my pleasure Steve but what about the meeting with the governor?"

Steve had a reason that he wanted to meet Russ sooner. "That can wait. I'll call her and let her know that I have something important to tend to." Russ agreed. "Okay Commander. I'll text you the address." Steve headed back in the kitchen. "Okay Russ, see you this afternoon."

Steve hung up from Russ. "Guys, we're taking Leah to see her sister today." Everyone looked at Steve. Leah got excited. Since now Leah knew that Emily wasn't a ghost, she was excited. She missed her sister. Nobody questioned Steve as to why he trusted Russ, not even Doris or Joe. That was weird to Steve but he just shrugged it off.

Steve called the governor but stayed in the kitchen with everyone else. "Hello Governor, I know I said that we'd talk today but something has come up so make sure Jerry doesn't come." Steve heard a lot of noise in her back ground and then quiet like she went into another room. "It's okay Steve, I had something else to attend to as well so it's fine...I've been calling Wo fat all morning but he's not answering."

Steve frowned. "Does he usually answer?" The governor seemed preoccupied. "Yes, he always answers....Steve it's fine. i really have to go." Steve narrowed his eyes. "Okay governor. Bye." The phone hung up. Steve looked at the phone. "That was weird." He turned around and almost ran right into Joe. "You ready to go Steve. Everyone's finished eating. we can leave now. Steve's phone dinged. It was Russ sending him the address.

"Yeah, we can leave now." Joe clapped his hands together. "Great. Let's load up guys." Steve tried to compute why Joe was so ready to go, but he didn't have time. "Steve, how long is the ride?" Danny asked. Steve put the address in google. "An hour." Danny shook his head, okay. i'm going to get in the car."

Nathan came out of the kitchen with Adrian. "Steve we're riding with you." Steve shook his head. of course. Joe came back in. "Steve we should go, so we won't get stuck in traffic." Steve shook his head and they all left out. 

They were 15 minutes into the drive, when Adrian spoke and handed a phone up front to Danny. "Steve, that fell out of Joe's pocket. Danny handed it to Steve. "Why didn't you give it back to Joe. Adrian looked at Nathan, and Nathan shook his head. "We'll I was about to but it's not his phone." Steve frowned and pressed the phone to light it up and it had Wo Fat's picture as the screen saver.


	16. To meet a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Russ and his coven, and among them is an eight year old alpha. Russ has a surprise for Steve and the den is asked to take in Leah permanently and the alpha child also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 16. Chapter 17 and 18 will be coming soon. Enjoy!

Russ walked through the halls of the mansion, watching his coven busy themselves with mundane activities, trying to be more human like but failing miserably. "Hey Russ, look at this." Miles was turned into a vampire when he was 17. That was 15 years ago. 

But that didn't stop him from skateboarding all over the house. Russ watched as the skate boarder ran smack into the wall as he lost control of the skateboard when Olivia's precision throwing skills landed a shoe right in the path of the board. She rolled on the floor laughing, as Miles dusted himself off. His nose bled briefly then stopped.

Russ huffed a laugh. "When the werewolves come, they will have omegas with them, so keep the high jinks to a minimum please. We need these werewolves as allies. Lets not scare their precious ones." Miles smiled. "Emily's sister is with them right? Can I turn her?" A hiss came from behind him, followed by a smack upside his head. "No you cannot turn my little sister. You can't even protect her. She's with the alphas for a reason you dimwit."

Leah kissed Russ on the cheek and he smiled. "Are you going to ask them?" Russ shook his head. "Yes, but we have to wait until the right time." An elder named Samuel came through the door. "The alpha's are here." Russ took a deep breath. "Everyone's on their best behavior or they have me to face. And stay away from the two male omegas, their carrying and their alpha's will kill you."

Just then, the den walked through the door. Vampires came out of the wood work to get a look at the den, that Russ was trying to woo. Russ smiled and so did Steve. "Commander, nice to finally meet you without you chasing me." He then looked at Danny, who Steve had tightly snugged under his arm. "Beautiful." He said to Danny. "You can call me Danny."

Danny smiled. Something about Russ was easy. And then Joe walked up to Russ and he smiled. "Joe, my old friend." They hugged. Steve frowned. "You know each other?" Russ smiled. "Who do you think asked me to look out for you guys, the governor?" Steve huffed. "It had crossed my mind."

Adrian turned to Nathan. "I'm hungry, do vampires eat food?" Russ laughed. "Oh isn't he precious. No my love, we don't but there is food here. Not just vampires live here." Leah walked up to her sister and smiled. Then tears started to roll down her cheeks. " I thought you were dead." She whispered and hugged her sister. Emily hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so happy the werewolves took you in. Steve is strong and so are the alpha's with him. That's why we picked them, so they can protect you." Steve walked with Danny up to where Joe and Russ were. Steve cut right to the chase and held up the phone that Adrian gave him. "Joe, who's phone is this?" Joe frowned and felt in his pockets.

He looked at Doris who had stood beside him. "We should talk Steve." Steve sighed. "Yeah." Just then a little girl about eight years old walked up to Danny and put both hands on his belly. "A baby's in there?" Danny smiled down at her. "Yes. I'll get to meet him in four more months."

Steve started to growl, because he could smell that the little girl was an alpha. "Steve stop. She's only a child." Danny said. But Steve still pulled him away from her. "I don't care Danny, she's an alpha, werewolf." Steve showed his teeth to her but she just growled back. "Okay alpha. Jeez." She said, laughing as she walked away.

Joe looked at Steve straight faced. "Are you done?" Chin, Kono, Adam, Nathan and Adrian walked up close behind Steve and Danny. Russ smiled and whispered. "Strong. I want this den. " He whispered in Joe's ear. Joe turned and put his arm around Russ. "Then prove to Steve once and for all that he can trust you."

Russ looked at Joe. "Now?" Joe shook his head. Russ turned back around. "Steve, I have a present for you." Steve frowned. "And what is that?" I want to show you who the phone belongs to." Steve took Danny by the hand and then the den followed Russ to the back of the mansion and down a long flight of stairs. There were two guards standing in front of the door but they moved for Russ.

Russ opened the door, and to Steve's surprise, Wo fat was tied to chair and his mouth was covered. The den was shocked at first and Danny held on to Steve. Not because Danny was afraid of Wo fat. It was because he knew that Steve wanted to possibly kill Wo Fat. Wo Fat looked up but his eyes weren't focused and his head kept bobbing.

Steve looked at Russ. "He's Drugged? Because that's the only way an alpha werewolf can't get up enough strength to break out of those restraints." Steve walked closer to Wo fat and stooped down to his eye level. Wo Fat focused as much he could on Steve's face. "Commander, this is kidnapping. You should arrest them."

Wo fat closed his eyes. Steve snapped his fingers so Wo fat opened his eyes again. "Danny told me that you told him that you were his buyer. You hired someone to take him from me. How did you really think that was going to go." Wo Fat laughed. "He taste's good. I wonder how the rest of him tastes."

Steve laughed sarcastically and then head butted him. The force was so great that Wo fat's chair fell backwards and the legs of the chair broke. the team watched as Steve took his frustration out on a rightful target. Steve stooped down to Wo Fat."You'll never find out." That's when a sure Danny stepped in. "Steve, chill." he took Steve by his arm and pulled him out of the room with Nathan and Adrian following." 

Kono looked at Russ. "What are you going to do with him?" Russ shook his head. "I found out about a lot of criminal activity that he 's involved in. It's up to Steve. Turning him in to HPD is a start."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The governor was notified by Steve that Wo Fat had been arrested under the suspicion of criminal activity. She seemed flustered but not surprised while he was on the phone with her that threw up some red flags. Why would the governor knowingly have Wo fat still on her payroll if she knew that he was a criminal.

Steve had so many questions that his head started spinning. When he got off of the phone with the governor, Steve sat on the sofa and rubbed his forehead. When he looked up, the little girl from before was standing in front of him. Danny was in the kitchen with the team so he knew he was safe. He had just needed a minute to himself.

But he didn't even get that. "Is he your first omega?" Steve thought that that was a question too mature for the girl's age but he answered her anyway. "He's my only Omega." She walked over and sat beside him. "My mom was an Omega and my dad was an alpha. He made her give me up because I wasn't an omega."

She knew of these vampires that took in orphaned vampire and werewolf children. Russ told me when I got old enough. She cried the whole time. but she did what her alpha told her to do." Steve leaned back and looked at her. "You seem very mature for your age." She shrugged. "I grew up fast, I guess. Your den seems really strong.

The way you guys move together is amazing. They let you get out of control but then they reel you back in." He thought about Danny then and how Kono made him see that he was hurting Danny. "My name's Aaliyah by the way." Steve decided that he liked her after all. He held out his hand to her and she took it. "Hello Aaliyah, I'm Steve." She snickered.

Someone cleared their throat and Steve and Aaliyah looked up. It was the den with Russ. He smiled at Steve. "Gained a new fan McGarrett? Your good a that." He smiled at Aaliyah. "Can I talk to my friends for a minute?" She shook her head and hugged Steve before she stood a walked past Russ. "Their Our friends Rusty." She said, walking out of the room.

Danny sat beside Steve, and Doris and Joe stood by Russ. Emily walked into the room and smiled at her sister who leaned into Chin. "I know you guys have a lot of questions and none of this really makes sense. Joe kept the fact that he knew me, a secret because I asked him too. i didn't want anyone getting wind that I even existed but that has gotten out now....and that's where you guys come in."

Steve frowned and Danny but his hand on Steve's leg to keep him calm. Danny hadn't tried to calm Steve in a while because he had literally lost that ability since the baby. But since Steve had started to cope with the baby's scent, Danny found himself more confident that he could.

"Here me out guys please. There's a lot of illegal stuff going on on this island." Russ looked at Adrian. "Your Omega was taken, you should know." He looked at Steve again. "I've had people on the governor for a while now. There is no proof of criminal activity on her part. But she does have intentions for you guys."

But so do I. And I wanted to get to you guys before she did. She want's to make a super police force made up of werewolves and humans. Werewolves have keen smell, vision and strength, humans can be level headed, and have good intuition. she wants to combine that to clean up crime on this island."

Steve made a displeased noise. "But did she know about Wo Fat or not?" Russ looked at Joe. And then Joe spoke. "She did, but she was trying to get proof. She feels that his arrest now was too soon." Steve furrowed his brow. "How do you know that Joe?" Before Joe could answer, the governor walked into the living room.

"Because we've all been working together Steve." she said. Steve scratched his head and stood. "All this secrecy, Scoopy Doo bull is really pissing me off." He said, leaving out of the room. Danny sighed and shook his head. "You guys aren't making my life any easier. He needs to stay calm." He sighed, following Steve out of the door.

Doris looked at Joe. "I told you that we should have told him." The governor looked at Doris and frowned. "What did Danny mean? What's happening with Steve." Joe cleared his throat and followed behind Danny and Steve, while the rest of the team looked at Chin. He took Leah by the hand and looked at Emily. "Russ said there was food here. We should fix something." 

Emily shook her head and lead Chin and Leah into the kitchen. Kono looked at Doris and shook her head. They didn't want anyone to know about Steve and Danny's relationship. That was for the team to deal with. They did not want the OHA sniffing around. Steve was annoyed because of all the secrecy. he was done with it.

He could easily let the baby's scent get to him in the wrong way. Danny would suffer for it if Steve took it there again. The governor didn't push the subject though. Instead she looked at Russ. "You need to ask him about keeping the two girls with him. But let's wait until they eat something." Russ agreed and she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny watched Steve pace back and forth in front of the mansion. He just kept shaking his head talking to himself. Joe stood beside Danny. "You have more control over him than you think Danny. The baby growing in your stomach is his. Make the baby's scent not matter him. The longer you let him stay agitated, the worse it's going to get for you."

Omegas are made for Alpha's for a reason. Make that matter to him. Five O needs their leader, not an out of control werewolf." With that, Joe left and went back into the house. Danny took a breath and calmed himself. He hated when Steve got like this. Approaching Steve could turn out bad, even though there were witnesses if he attacked Danny.

Danny knew that he couldn't walk up to Steve like he was afraid because he knew people were watching. So he walked and stood right in the path of Steve and reached up and placed his hands in front of Steve eyes. Steve stopped. "Steve." Danny called him softly. Steve stood frozen for only seconds before he gently took Danny's wrists in his hands and rubbed them on his on the side of his face.

His then bent down a little and wrapped Danny's arms around his neck and hugged Danny. "Thanks Danno. Too many people around for me to lose it." He then kissed Danny on the lips and then smiled and put his arm around him. "Let's go back in."

Danny and Steve were met by Joe, Adrian and Nathan. "Dinner's being prepared." Joe said, looking at Danny and winking at him. Adrian had his arms around Nathans waste as they walked into the kitchen. Doris looked at Nathan. "Isn't it hard to walk with him wrapped around you like that?" Nathan laughed. "No, I'm used to him. We're pretty in sync most of the time. I work around his clingy nature well."

Adrian frowned and looked up at Nathan. "I'm not clingy. I'm just dependent." Russ, who was already in the kitchen when they walked in, laughed at Adrian's comment. " He's adorable, I have to say." Danny walked over to Kono. "I calmed Steve down. You know how long it's been since I could do that?" He whispered to her. 

She smiled. "Good. That would have been a disaster." He shook his head. "I know." After dinner, they all congregated with some of the other coven members in the living room. Russ looked at the governor and then back at Steve. "Steve we have something to ask you." Steve sighed. "Okay, ask away."

Russ took Aaliyah and Leah by the hands. "We would like to ask you to take these gems into your care because their safer with you than with us." The den looked at each other. Steve frowned. "They seem pretty safe here. What makes you think they aren't.

" Eleven more Omegas have been kidnapped. Female and male. Both are being targeted now and Leah have been with you for weeks now and she's been safe. And as far as Aaliyah, she's the only child that we haven't been able to place in a home, because she's and alpha. It seems like no one wants to take a chance on an alpha that isn't there's."

We have to leave this place now. The wrong people know where we are and now Wo Fat has seen my face and I think there is a mole among my coven. To top it all off I just got word that the cops have nothing to hold him on so their releasing him. Danny looked at Steve. "That's bad news."

Russ shook his head. "As long as your den stays united and strong, Wo Fat won't stand a chance of getting anywhere near Danny again. We'll still be in contact but we're leaving tonight and these girls deserve some kind of normal that we just can't give them." 

Steve looked at Chin. Chin shrugged. "It's your decision Steve. I already told Leah I'd look after her, remember?" Steve shook his head and looked at Danny. "It's okay with me." he said, looking at Aaliyah. "What you do you think?" Steve asked the eight year old alpha. She smiled. "Can I call Danny my mom?" She laughed. Danny scoffed. "You most certainly cannot."


	17. The strongest Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the den can even leave the vampire mansion, there's an attempt to kidnap Danny and Adrian but needless to say, Steve doesn't let that happen. Nathan helps him apprehend two of the kidnappers and they grill them about who sent them. They get an answer that doesn't surprise them but there are others at prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17. I want to put out quality work so i won't be posting every other day like I thought I'd be able to but I will still be updating as fast as I can. Enjoy!

The den had agreed to take Leah and Aaliyah with them. Danny and Adrian were standing out front of the mansion. No one thought that they'd have to worry about anything right then, but they were wrong, again. A black van came screeching up and before Danny knew it, there were strange arms around him and Adrian, and both howled for their Alpha's, who came bounding out as full werewolves, startling the would be kidnappers.

Danny was pulled out of the mans arms and the kidnapper was bit by Steve. he didn't let go as the man screamed in pain. Instead, he dragged the man over to Russ and Joe. Nathan was dragging the man that tried to take Adrian, over as well. Aaliyah grabbed Adrian and Danny by the hands and growled at the last man that jumped in the van and sped off, leaving the other two men behind.

Danny had to admit that he was impressed by the petite alpha. He was also shaken. Although taking him was a botched attempt, it managed to strike fear inside of him. He needed his alpha, he needed Steve. Steve and Nathan had turned back human as Aaliyah led the two omegas back up to the house. You would think that two grown male omegas would feel kind of silly, being protected by an eight year old but in their world an alpha was an alpha.

Steve reached out for Danny and hugged him close, sniffing at his neck. The alpha smell from the baby didn't matter at that point. He smelled Danny. Steve's eyes were blown black, even though he was back to human form. He wouldn't let Danny go. His brain had stayed werewolf, triggered by the failed kidnapping. In this state. Steve was stronger and more dangerous.

Kono looked at Chin. "We have to get them back into the mansion, Steve can't travel like this and we don't know when he'll come down from his feral state." Chin sighed. "And how do you suppose we get close to a feral alpha and his pregnant omega." When Kono looked over at Steve, Nathan was saying something to him and pointing to the house.

The good thing about Nathan being there was that he was a lot like Steve and Nathan had an Omega as well. And they had this thing between them even from the first time meeting each other. Steve frowned at first, trying to understand with his animal brain what Nathan was saying to him. But soon after, Steve followed Nathan back into the house.

Aaliyah looked at Russ. "Well, I guess we're not leaving right now." Steve had pulled Danny into the kitchen under the table to sniff him. Nathan and Adrian stayed close by, while Aaliyah kept everyone else away. By the time Joe had gotten back upstairs from interrogating the two men they had captured, Danny was completely naked under the table with Steve. Steve was licking his belly and Danny patiently and embarrassingly lay there exposed but partially hidden by the table cloth.

The werewolves were the only ones that Aaliyah allowed in the kitchen because they knew what Steve was going through. The vampires were intrigued and kept coming near but the young alpha wouldn't allow them to go in. In her mind, this was her den and she had to prove to them that she could be a strong alpha.

Aaliyah let Joe know what what going on and let him in. Adrian was sitting on Nathan's lap asleep. Nathan looked at Joe. "Did they tell you anything?" Joe smiled. "They told us a lot." Steve had finally stopped licking Danny and emerged from under they table and stood, sniffing the air. He walked over to Joe and the older Alpha let him sniff him. Steve the stood straight, blinking his eyes to focus.

When he looked around, his eyes were normal again. He then looked under the table at Danny scrounging to put his clothes back on. He looked at Nathan and nodded, and Nathan nodded back. Joe patted Steve's shoulder. "Glad to have you back son, Aaliyah stood watch the whole time so the vampires wouldn't see Danny naked."

Steve looked back under the table to see Danny putting on his shoes. He then held out his hand to Danny and helped him from under the table. Danny gave no eye contact to anyone in the kitchen. "Sorry about that Danno, I couldn't help it." Danny shrunk behind Steve a little, when Russ and Aaliyah walked into the kitchen.

Steve pulled Danny beside him and put his arm around him. "Joe what did I miss." Aaliyah sat in a chair beside Nathan, ready to hear what was going on as Chin, kono, and Adam came in. Russ looked at Aaliyah. "Aaliyah please give us a minute." She frowned. "Only if my alpha tells me to." She looked at Steve. Steve smiled inside himself. She was going to fit right in their den.

Steve smiled at her reassuringly. "You can come back in in five minutes." She smiled, pleased that he considered himself her alpha. She looked at Russ and smirked, leaving out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had his left arm around Steve's shoulder as he stood by the chair that the alpha sat on as Steve had his arm wrapped around Danny's waist. Steve had insisted that he had to look into the mans eyes that tried to take his Omega, and child from him. The man was a beta, and he was trembling.

His arms and legs were bound. Joe had told the den that the man had named Wo Fat as just one of the buyers. More than Wo fat Wanted Danny and Steve had to find out who.  
"He paid you to grab Adrian to?" Steve asked. The man looked at the alpha who Adrian was standing behind clutching a hold to. Looking back at Steve. "We were told to grab him so that he could be used to insure that Danny would cooperate, and that's all I know."

Nathan growled. "Steve bit you already, I'll finish the job if I have to." Just then, Russ brought in the second kidnapper from the basement and was forced in a chair. Nathan growled low in his belly but Adrian stood in front of him. "Don't get out of control Alpha. You have to take care of me." Nathan looked at Adrian and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Adrian had mastered the Omega part of himself. Because he embraced it, he had control over Nathan's anger and his animal. Danny had lost that but was gradually gaining it back. Just then, the kitchen door opened and Aaliyah came back inside and looked at Steve. "It's been five minutes." Steve shrugged. "You can stay."

He loved the fact that she was as out of control as he was. She asked permission yet she was still going to do what she wanted, and her age told nothing of her story. She was a mystery. She looked at the guys that they were grilling. "Where did the third one drive off to? He left you guys behind. He had no loyalty to you, he saved himself so why should you be loyal to him?"

The two guys looked at each other and then one spoke. "Wo Fat has property that no one know's about in southeast Asia. I'm not sure where Ronnie's going but that's where Danny was going to be sent. So either Wo fat is already there or he's headed there. But if Ronnie already called and told him we botched it which he probably already did, then Wo Fat is in the wind."

Steve thought for a second, pulling Danny even closer. Danny was quiet because he was tired. He needed to sleep and the baby was hungry again. He was also dizzy but he tried to hide it, and put his other arm around Steve to hold himself up. "South east Asia huh? Do either one of you know about an arms dealer named Michael Romano?"

The men looked at each other and the other one spoke this time. "Now that's dangerous territory. His omega was taken so he's in a bad place. He walks around with his Omega's picture in his pocket. Wo fat told him that he could get him back. Pretending like he's delivering his omega to him but he's planning to take over Romano's business."

Kono frowned. "If Romano's so dangerous, how does Wo fat plan to pull that off." The man grunted. "He plans on taking him out of the equation when the time is right, if you know what I mean." Nathan spoke up. "So Wo fat is pretending to get his omega back for him but is planning kill him instead? That's cold."

The guy smiled. "Bingo." He looked at Steve. "I thought you should also know that your pretty blonde Omega's picture has gotten around and alpha's everywhere know that he can carry an alpha child. The black market is flooded with his picture. Wo fat wouldn't have him for a day before some other alpha would have him. If it's any consolation to you. He's safer with you than anybody. I've never met more whacked out alphas than you two."

Steve showed his teeth and growled. "Russ, have HPD come get these guys and put them in protective custody. We need them." Russ shook his head. "Will do commander." Russ and Miles took the two men back down to the basement to wait for HPD. As soon as the men were out of sight, Danny leaned his full weight on Steve. "Steve, I need to eat." Danny said breathless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve knew that Danny couldn't wind up back in the hospital again. The doctor would call OHA and deem Steve as an unfit Alpha and put him into a program. He didn't have time for that. So he got Danny Some food and something to drink and watched while Danny and Adrian ate. Adrian had his own plate this time because he was actually very hungry.

After Danny was finished eating, he looked up at Steve with tired eyes. "I'm tired." He closed eyes because he couldn't help it. The alpha child inside him needed him to sleep. Steve sighed and lifted Danny bridal style out of the chair. Aaliyah went over to Steve. "He can rest up in my room. I'll keep watch over him. I need to finish packing anyway." She looked at Russ.

"We shouldn't stay here too much longer, it's not safe." Steve smiled. This little alpha was older than she looked. She had to be. Russ took her too seriously for her to be just an eight year old werewolf. "After Danny and Adrian rest a little, we should all leave." Nathan followed Steve upstairs with Adrian. The two Omega's were sleep as soon as they were laid in bed. Nathan looked at Steve. 'I'll stay and keep watch with her. We'll keep them safe. Yell if there's trouble and we'll get them both out."

Adam, Kono and Chin decided to keep watch outside. HPD had come and gone now. Adam and Kono were on the roof and chin was positioned behind a bush out of sight. It was getting dark now and no telling who else would be sent to the house. The three werewolves were only outside for ten minutes though before three cars came pulling up to the house.

The doors opened up to the lead car and the governor got out and rushed to the door. Russ opened up the door and Kono, Chin, and Adam came out of their hiding places. "Steve we have them!" the governor was holding her shoulder and was bleeding. The other car doors opened and and the governors guards ushered 10 people inside.

The governor winced. "We got a lead to the Omegas location. We couldn't wait for five O Steve. The Omegas were about to be flown out." One of the Omegas went over to her. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties, and very handsome. "You're bleeding." She smiled at him and touched his face. "I'll live."

Steve frowned. "Governor, you have an Omega? Most betas can't deal with having an Omega." the governor sighed. "Steve I'm an alpha...Vampire." She showed her teeth and held up her hands. "Last surprise from me, I promise."

"He's the reason why you disappeared after we saw you in the kitchen." Steve said in realization. "Why we disappeared." Doris said, coming in with Joe. The other omegas looked terrified as they sat bundled up together on the floor. "Steve looked at Joe and Doris. 'We're going to have a long talk when this is over." Doris waved her hand. "Oh please Steven. We're is Danny?"

Steve pointed upstairs. "He's resting upstairs with Adrian. Nathan and Aaliyah are upstairs with them." Joe smiled. "She reminds you of you doesn't she?" Steve only smiled. "Joe these omegas, they have alphas?" Joe shook his head. "they've been contacted so we have to leave here as soon as possible. We have a lead on Wo fat but we have to get everyone to safety first. This place has been compromised ten times over so get Danny and the others and let's go.

Before it hit eleven o'clock, every last car was pulling out of the driveway of the mansion. They made sure nobody was left inside before Russ set it on fire. They wanted to make it hard for anyone to pick up their trail. they had a lot do do before any of them were safe again and they had one more fire to set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked through Russ's binoculars from the spot where Russ liked to watch their house. There were two OHA trucks in front of the den's house and OHA agents flooding the premises. The only way OHA would be there that time of night was if someone called and told them that the Omegas were being abused.

Steve knew that OHA already had him in their sights so he had no intentions of going near the house now. "But who called it in?" Russ whispered to Steve. "It couldn't have been Wo fat who called it in because he sent his people to my house. It had to be someone from my coven. They're the only ones that knew we'd be coming back here."

Danny and Adrian were asleep in the back seat. Nathan and Aaliyah were also in the truck with them. Aaliyah took the binoculars from Steve and looked through them and then handed them back to Steve. "So when are we going to set the house on fire?" Steve looked at her. "There are people inside."

Aaliyah shrugged. "They don't have your permission to be there. I can sneak up and set it on fire and hopefully everyone will get out." Steve frowned. "Thank you Annie Arsonist but no, go sit back down." Steve shook his head and looked at Russ. "She's your fault." Russ laughed.

Just then, Danny woke up and saw where they were. "Steve, why are we here? It's not safe." Aaliyah spoke up. "Your baby daddy's here to burn the house down but OHA is here and he won't let me light the house on fire." Danny wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at her. "What is wrong with you? We can't just burn the house down."

She folded he arms. "Well we burned the mansion down." Danny sighed. "Steve, what's wrong with you? Did you okay that?" Steve looked in the back seat at Danny. "I did Danny but we have another problem. Russ thinks someone from his coven called OHA on us. Someone's working for the other side."

Danny rubbed his stomach. "What are we going to do Steve? We can't go back to headquarters. Where's the governor? Can she do something?" Steve shook his head. "The governors recuperating after being shot, rescuing her Omega." Danny Frowned.

"She's not an alpha." Steve cleared his throat. "Turns out that she is. An alpha vampire to be exact." Danny shook his head. "This just gets better and better. We'll, what's our next move?" Russ frowned. "We need to find out who the traitor in my coven is. Until then Steve, we have to split up. Find someplace safe for your den and I'll worry about my people."

Steve then let the team know what was going on. The coven went their way and the den went theirs. Of course Joe knew where they could go because he had contacts everywhere. Seems like their next case was figuring out how to stay away from the OHA while trying to find Wo Fat.

A little over an hour later, they found themselves arriving at another large house with a gate around it. One of Joe's friends were out of town and he okay'd Joe to take the team there. After they all were settled in, they started setting up surveillance so they could see who was coming and from what direction. They were all eating in the living room, when Steve's phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway. "McGarrett speaking." It was quiet and then he heard rustling. "Who is this?" Steve tried again. "I got left behind." The voice whispered. "I got one of their phones. I was being held in another room because whoever bought me was coming to get me from....."

The voice got quiet."Hello?" Steve said, hoping the male wouldn't hang up. "Please come get me. I'm hungry and I'm scared." He sounded like he was crying. "What's your name?" Steve asked. "Tyler, I'm an omega. I'm eight months pregnant." another pregnant male. Why wasn't Steve surprised.

"How did you get separated from your alpha?" Tyler sniffed. "When we went to see our therapist that's helping with my alpha's aggression, we were in the parking lot and these big men jumped us. Shot him with a dart and took me." Steve frowned. "You guys were seeing a therapist? A male therapist?" 

It was quiet for a second and then Tyler spoke again. "No..It's a woman. Her name is Dr. Kristy Martin." Steve cringed and then frowned. "How did you know to call me?" Tyler sounded like he was about to panic. "Kristy said if i was ever in trouble to call you, she told me to carry your number around. she said you were like my alpha but you were working to get better. Said you were a navy seal like Mike used to be."

Steve closed his eyes, hoping his next question didn't receive the answer that he knew he would probably get. "Tyler, what's your alpha's whole name?" Tyler shushed Steve and then got quiet himself. "His name is Michael Romano." Steve looked at the team, who was staring at him very attentively. "Um, we have a lot of problems."


	18. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets off to rescue a known arms dealers Omega and Steve has Russ to locate Romano. The four left behind at Joe's friends house, is suddenly forced to flee and Russ comes to the rescue again and question's this friends loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me some time to complete but here it is. Chapter 19 and 20 should be up by Friday. Enjoy!

The team was quiet as Steve told Joe and Doris that they had left an Omega behind and that that Omega was Michael Romano's. Joe looked at Doris. "We searched all over that house."Doris shook her head. "There was a room that was locked and we had to go so I left it. We knew there was said to be eleven but we figured that it was only 10. We never realized..."

Danny put his sandwich down. "Are we going to rescue him?" Before Steve could say anything, Aaliyah spoke and pointed to Danny's belly. "You're not going anywhere. You have a baby inside of you." Danny frowned. "You're not my alpha. You're an eight year old."

Aaliyah stood and walked closer to Danny. "I may not be your alpha but I'm still an alpha no matter how old I am, and I'm sure he would take me into a mission before he'd take his pregnant Omega." Aaliyah didn't wait for another response before she turned back to Steve who was very amused. "So are we going to rescue the omega or are we going to just sit around waiting until one of those thugs finds where he's hiding? An Omega is an Omega, no matter who his alpha is."

Danny stood and left the room. Steve sighed. "Of course we're going to rescue him." He then followed behind Danny who he was sure was boiling at Aaliyah's I'm an alpha and you're not display. Danny had gone into the kitchen and leaned his back against the counter with his arms folded. He didn't even look at Steve when he walked in.

Steve stood in front of him and lifted his chin. "She's just looking out for you." Danny lightly pushed Steve's hand from under his chin. "That's what I have you for. One Steven McGarrett is enough. She's as overprotective as you are." Steve smiled. "But she means well." Danny just shrugged.

Steve called for Kono and shortly after, she was coming in the kitchen with Adam. "Kono I left out the best part." She frowned. "What?" He took Danny's hand and lead him over to the table and sat in a chair, pulling Danny on his lap. "Guess who their therapist is?" 

She frowned and then a knowing expression came across her face. "Kristy?" Steve shook his head. "Exactly. She's the one that told Tyler to call me. But why didn't he call Romano?" Danny turned side ways on Steve's lap. "Maybe he knew Michael would just go in killing everybody in his path. If they are the alpha and omega couple that Kristy told you and Kono about, then you know Romano is as whacked as you are."

Steve took no offence to that statement. just then Aaliyah walked in and went over to Steve and Danny and put her hand on Danny's leg. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to." She smiled. Danny sighed and smoothed her curly hair down. "It's okay. I'm over it." 

She smiled, and then looked at Steve. "So...I just got a call from Russ. He wanted to know why your phone was going straight to voicemail, and that Michael's going to call you in five minutes." Steve frowned and looked down at his phone that he had taken out of his pocket. His phone was dead.

He scrambled up from his chair, being careful not to knock Danny down, to look for a charger. He had a well known Arms dealer that was linked to Wo Fat, getting ready to call him. he needed his phone on asap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had gotten a charger from Chin and plugged the phone up. Only three minutes after the phone was plugged up, Steve's phone rang. Steve answered. The rest of the team, excluding Danny was gearing up to rescue Tyler. "McGarrett speaking." It was quiet and then a voice came on. "Commander, I'm sure I'm the last person you thought would be calling you."

Steve cleared his voice. "I would call that a huge understatement, but given the circumstances, I understand." Romano sighed. "My associate said that he could get Tyler back but I haven't heard back from him. Tyler's almost due, you know? I'm not that nice to him but he never wanted to leave me."

Steve couldn't believe that he wanted to console an arms dealer who beats his pregnant omega. But he did not so nice things to Danny and Steve was never really a hypocrite. Losing your Omega was something that an alpha could barely cope with. "What do you want in return for saving him? I can't go to Jail Steve, I can't leave him alone like that. You know I can't."

Steve sighed. "You can start with giving up Wo Fat." Steve could here Romano breathing raggedly. "How do you know I even know who that is?" Steve rubbed his forehead. "I have friends in high places. I guess you don't know that Wo fat is planning not only to not save Tyler but he plans on killing you."

The alpha on the other line was ready to rampage. Steve could tell. Michael was way to calm but his breathing betrayed him, he was trying to hold it together. "So that's really true, huh? I thought that was just wind blowing. Where is my Omega Commander?"

The calm was falling off of Romano, he needed Tyler. "He's being held in a house 30 miles south of the city. He's hiding. Romano, why would Tyler call me instead of calling you?" Steve heard a car door close in the background. "Because he knows me. Even if there's innocents around, in my werewolf state I would kill anyone who stands between me and my omega. The doctor said it was best for him to call you if he got in any kind of trouble. Now please commander, where can I meet you? I need Tyler."

Steve sighed. "When I hang up, I'll send you the directions. When you arrive there, call me, don't go into the house. We won't kill if we don't have to." Romano agreed and Steve hung up and looked at Danny. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Danny shook his head. "Be careful Steve." 

He then looked at Aaliyah. "We're trusting you to look out for Danny and Adrian with Doris." Aaliyah shook her head. "I can do that." Steve smiled. "That's my girl." Nathan hugged Adrian and Steve kissed Danny. "Alright, lets get this show on the road." Joe said, leading the way. Russ had sent Leah to an undisclosed location until both the den and Coven were settled. That's why she wasn't with them.

Danny sighed as the front door closed. "Left behind again." He said to no one in particular and went and sat beside Adrian, who looked at him. "I know how feel. I'm always scared that when Nathan leaves, he won't come back, but he always does. When he came to save me with your den, I wasn't surprised, just relieved."

Danny rubbed his stomach. "I just wish I could be there with Steve, you know. Doing cop things with no baby in my stomach." Adrian sighed and put his hand on Danny's belly. The baby kicked and they both laughed. Doris went in the kitchen to put on some tea and Aaliyah was watching the monitors. Aaliyah stood abruptly with her eyes still on the monitor.

"Um Danny. Who else knows we're here besides the homeowner?" Danny frowned and walked over. "Nobody should know. Steve didn't even tell Russ." Adrian was standing beside Danny, holding onto his arm. Five cars had pulled up right outside the gate. Men had got out with what appeared to be guns. Some were climbing over the gate.

Danny called Doris and she came speeding in. "We have company and not the good kind." Doris looked at the monitors and cursed. "There's a secret exit down in the basement that leads out into the woods and there's a car parked there for emergencies. We have to get there." 

Aaliyah whispered. "Shouldn't we call Steve?" Doris shook her head. "If we call Steve, Tyler will not be rescued. If he knows Danny's in trouble, he'll come right back." Danny looked nervous. "We are in trouble, Doris." She grabbed Adrian's hand. "Aaliyah grab Danny's hand and let's go. It won't take them long to breach."

Doris cut the power to the house from the kitchen. Werewolves didn't need the lights on to see. The house wasn't locked up like Fort Knox but it was going to at least take the intruders a few minutes to break in. As they traveled downstairs they could here glass breaking and a man yelling. "Find the little blond omega, now!"

Fear cut through Danny like a knife. They wanted him. They wanted to take him from Steve. Aaliyah could sense his panic and whispered. "I know I'm young Danny, but trust me. I'll protect you and the baby for Steve." Danny took a deep breath as they neared the basement door. "Okay. I trust you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they had reached the basement, they could hear people rummaging all through the house. Doris opened the secret door leading to the escape route. When they all were through the Door, Doris locked it and lead them through a tunnel. They started to feel air which meant they were almost there.

Doris took out her gun and motioned them to stay back while she went ahead to make sure it was safe. She pushed the fake bush aside that was hiding the entrance and walked out into the woods and looked around.

Satisfied that no one was there, she ducked back under and motioned them to come. They moved quickly behind Doris as she navigated through the woods like a pro. She then stopped abruptly and told them to get down when she heard voices right in front of them.

"Are you sure the little blond Omega wasn't with the alpha's when you watched them leave? There's no one here." One of the men said. "I'm sure. The other Omega wasn't with them either. neither was the older woman or the little girl. They have to be hiding somewhere. you saw the surveillance cameras they had set up. They saw us coming and bailed, but they couldn't have gotten far." The other man said.

"Well, we can't go back without him. So let's keep looking. Lets do another sweep of the house. And get one of the guys to search for the breaker so we can get these lights back on. Let's try to get this done before his lunatic of an alpha comes back."

After that, the two went back on their search, not knowing that Danny was only 10 feet away. They waited a few seconds after the men left and then got up and quickly headed to the car. As they neared though, there were men searching around it. "Crap." Doris said, cocking the gun. She looked at Danny and Adrian. "This might get messy."

She looked at Aaliyah. "Little alpha, can you transform yet?" Aaliyah frowned. "I could transform since the second grade." Doris smiled and whispered. "So could Steve." Aaliyah smiled briefly and then leaned closer to Doris. "You want me to be a distraction so you can get Danny and Adrian to the car, don't you?"

Doris smiled. "You're such a smart girl." Aaliyah nodded. "On my mark." Doris shook her head and gave her gun to Danny and reached down under her cuff to reveal her spare gun. She looked at Danny. "Never leave home without it." He looked at Adrian. "Get ready to run.

Aaliyah had suddenly disappeared just to appear again as a fully grown werewolf who then rammed into was of the guys with lightning speed. Danny was astonished. How could a fairly small eight year old transformed into a werewolf of that size. he didn't have time to think about that long before they were out in the open running and shooting their way to the car. He heard someone yell for the men not to fire or they might hit the two omegas.

Before they knew it, all the men that were around the car were down. They could here more running and yelling through the woods. They took that opportunity to hop in the car and Doris speed off. She would have to drive back around to the main road so she knew it was a high probability that they would be chased.

Adrian had started to panic. His anxiety prescription had yet to be filled so he had hit his tolerance level without Nathan. "I want Nathan, I want my alpha, I want my alpha." He started to panic and then he started howling. Aaliyah looked at Doris. "How do we get him to stop?" She said putting her hands over her ears.

Doris looked in the rear view mirror as Danny started rubbing the panicked Omegas back. "Breath Adrian. Breath. We're going to find Nathan now. Everything's fine." After a few seconds, Adrian stopped howling and started breathing with Danny. Soon after that he was calm but had a grip on Danny's hand.

Unfortunately, as soon as they hit the main road, there were cars on their tail. Aaliyah's phone rang and she answered. "Aaliyah, it's Russ, I'm on a burner. Looks like you guys got some trouble." Aaliyah frowned. "How do you know where we are?" Russ chuckled. "I put a tracker in your phone. I always look out for you and the A team. You know that."

" Now, let me get those guys off your backs." Seconds later, the car right behind theirs exploded and the cars behind the fire ball were blocked. "Woah! that felt good." Russ said, coming back on the phone. "Somehow they found you guys. Ask Doris how well she knows the guy that owns that house."

Aaliyah looked at Doris. "You're on speaker, she can here you." Doris frowned. "I know him well enough to know about the secret tunnel under his house. But you never know what someones true intentions are sometimes." Russ grunted. "You might want to find out."


	19. Alphas and Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally meet Michael Romano, who's a jittery mess with out his Omega. After he calms, they breach the house and Nathan finds and rescues Tyler. HPD arrives and gunfire ensues. Steve also is told by Russ that Doris is headed their was with Danny and Adrian. needless to say that that's a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know I said that chapter 19 and 20 would be posted tonight but I happened to again, erase the whole chapter 19 with one press of a button and couldn't get it back so I had to write whole thing over again(Face Palms). Chapter 20 should be up Saturday night. Enjoy!

When the team pulled up to the hill that looked down on the enormous house where Tyler was trapped inside, another car pulled up. A man about Steve's height and build stepped out of the car. he had on a black sweater, dark blue jeans and black Timberland's.

He was handsome but tired looking. Steve knew that it was Romano because of a picture that Joe showed him. Steve frowned. "Romano, have you slept?" The alpha shook his head no. "I can't sleep without Tyler." He said in a mild Spanish accent.

He then looked toward the house. "That's were my omega is? It's a fortress." Steve shook his head. "Yeah, we were hoping that you could pick up his scent." Romano looked down at his shaky hands. "Have you ever been without your omega for a long period of time after bonding commander?"

"After a few days you start to go through withdrawal. Omegas are like drugs to alpha's, you of all people should know that. Without him to calm me, my senses are going haywire." He then sniffed the air and immediately looked at Kono. "You're an omega." A relieved look came across his face.

Kono knew exactly what he was going to ask next. She was okay with it but she looked at Adam for the okay. He shook his head. She didn't even give Romano a chance to ask before she walked over to him and put her wrist up to him so he could sniff them.

That would give him at least a little relief. They didn't need him going in there rampaging trying to find Tyler. Besides they didn't know who else was in that house. he was careful not to be aggressive, seeing as though her alpha was right there. After about a minute of sniffing Kono's wrist, he breathed a sigh of relief.

She then walked back over to Adam. Romano walked closer them and thanked Kono for doing that for him. He then looked at Steve. "Thank you for coming even though you know what I do." Steve shook his head. "We both want to get him out of that house."

Romano rubbed his forehead. "He called me about ten minutes ago. he's hiding in a closet in one of the rooms. I told him to stay put and that we were coming for him. i wanted him to stay on the phone but he couldn't. Was afraid someone would hear him. So I had to hang up."

You could hear the hurt in his voice. There was something about him that was so pure that Steve couldn't believe that for one, Romano hurts Tyler and two, that he was an arms dealer. Steve couldn't help but put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get him." Romano sniffed the air to pick up Tyler's scent, and found it. "Let's go."

Steve had sent Nathan and Joe ahead of them before they drove to the hill, for them to access the situation at the large house. As the rest of the team and Romano neared the house, Steve radio'd Joe and got no answer so he radio'd Nathan. "Nathan, come in. What's the situation?"

There was static at first but then Nathan's voice came in. "Steve, I'm at a window on the east side of the house. We have another problem. They just bought in five more omegas. None of them smell pregnant. They look pretty beat up, like they tried to fight off the kidnappers but failed."

"The good thing is, there are only two alpha's and seven betas. And the alpha's aren't werewolves. The omegas are together in a separate room. There is only one beta in the room with them and he's distracted by his laptop. Wait. I smell something."

Nathan traveled towards a large back window. "Nathan, what do you smell?" Steve asked while Michael, Kono, Chin and Adam gathered around him to hear what was being said by Nathan. "A pregnant omega. it's a good thing that these alpha's aren't werewolves. Our noses are keener."

"No ones in this room, I'm climbing in." he sniffed again, and then looked towards a closet in the bedroom and whispered. "Tyler, is that you? I'm with Steven McGarrett and your alpha, Michael." A few seconds passed before the closet door opened and a male about 5'7 slowly stepped out with a very round belly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan radio'd to Steve that he had Tyler and was climbing back out of the window. "Okay, we're coming." When they reached Nathan's location, Michael quickly went over to Tyler and hugged him. "I missed you so much." he said sniffing the pretty omega's neck.

Since they had Tyler, Steve called HPD so when five O went in to save the rest of the Omegas they would have back up. But he told them to leave their sirens off, just in case HPD arrived before they breached the house. Just then, Steve's phone vibrated in his pockets. "McGarrett." He whispered. 

"Commander, has Danny called you?" Russ asked, sounding rushed. Steve frowned. "Why....Should he be calling me?" Adam put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve where's Joe?" Steve put his ear back to the phone but all he heard was a dial tone. Steve farrowed his brow, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

Just then they heard sirens. "No, I told them no sirens! Adam call Danny, make sure their safe. Michael take Tyler to the cars and wait for us there." Michael shook his head and left with Tyler. Steve looked at Nathan. "Go with him and make sure he doesn't leave but be careful because he's a werewolf too."

Nathan shook his head and left as well. Adam repeated himself. "Steve where is Joe?" The sirens where now louder and Steve knew that the Alpha's could here them. Steve growled now. "Adam call Danny! Chin, Kono, we have to breach now! Go, go, go! I'm going around back."

Adam jogged up into the woods out of sight, to call Danny, but he didn't answer. He then tried Doris's phone, no answer. He left the woods to find Steve again. It was no surprise that Steve was being shot at. He was ducked behind an old car. Adam ran over to him, ducking bullets. "Steve no answer from him or Doris." 

Just then Steve's phone vibrated in his pocket again. He pulled it out again, annoyed that Adam couldn't reach Danny. "Hello." He said. "Commander we're coming to you." Steve frowned. "We, Russ whose we?" Russ grunted. "Steve the house has been compromised."

"Danny, Adrian, and Aaliyah are in the car with Doris, barreling towards your location, against my pleading that she take them someplace safe. She said she didn't want to call you and tell you what happened because she was afraid you'd abandoned saving Tyler."

Steve growled. "I would've went back with Nathan, but i would've still sent my team to save Tyler and called HPD. She makes no sense sometimes. Bringing two pregnant omegas into a unknown situation is the worst thing that she could do. I could go feral with Danny around, she knows that."

More shots were shot at them. But by that time, HPD had arrived. "Adam, we have to end this. Doris has Danny and Adrian, heading here. I will not let Danny get hurt. Adam knew Steve was going to transform so he followed his lead. So two werewolves crashed their way into the house, biting and tossing whoever they could.

Chin had transformed already as well, while Kono lead the five Omegas out quickly to HPD. After what seemed like an hour, they had all the bad guys that they knew of, rounded up. The three alphas had returned to their human forms. Steve looked at Chin. "Doris is bringing Danny and Adrian here." Chin frowned. "What!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian nor Danny was okay with the fact that Doris was driving them to where five O was. Anything could be happening there and gunfire was a major possibility. When Danny tried to call Steve, he realized that his phone was dead and so was Aaliyah's because she had be talking to Russ. Doris wouldn't give him her phone. She said Steve would lose his focus if Danny called him.

But Danny knew Steve would be pissed off if he knew that the two pregnant omegas were on their way to him. "I won't drive up to the house guys, just near enough and then I'll call Steve." Aaliyah looked in the back seat. Danny was shaking his head in annoyance and looked out the window.

Russ had met up with them and he was driving his car in front of theirs. He had just hung up from Steve, when he noticed two cars coming up behind Doris. "Crap! They got through." He called Doris. "Yeah Russ I see them. Do these bastards ever give up?" Russ grunted. "Not if Wo Fat sent them."

Danny and Adrian looked back. Danny turned back around. "Doris call my Alpha! Call him!" Danny was panicking, he couldn't get taken. When he called Steve alpha, Doris knew that he was losing his cool. Aaliyah looked back at him again. "It's okay Danny, I'll take care of them. Doris slow down." Doris frowned but did as Aaliyah asked. 

"Doris, tell Russ to drive behind you." With that Aaliyah rolled the window all the way down and climbed on to the roof of the car. Danny rubbed his forehead. "Oh my God, she actually is a little Steve." He buried his face in his hands.

Russ did exactly what she needed. When she jumped from Doris's car to his, she had transformed into a werewolf again. She then jumped to the car that was chasing them and ripped the top off of the car, making quick work of tearing the four men to shreds. they didn't even have time to pull out their guns because she was so fast. 

The car went out of control as she jumped to the car behind that one. They however did get to pull their guns but it was all for nothing as she still made waist of them. Wo Fat knew that five O were werewolves but still sent betas after them. Was this even Wo Fat's doing? The eight year old wondered as the car came to a screeching halt.

Doris and Russ had stopped their cars after that. Aaliyah saw that the driver was still alive and pulled him out of the car. He was shaking with a big gash in his chest. she knew he was on his way out by the distance coming in his eyes. She bent down to him. "Did Wo Fat send you?" Aaliyah asked. Still shaking and breathing shallowly, the man frowned. 

"Who...Who's that?" He breathed out. Which was his last breath. He stilled and his eyes closed. He was gone. Aaliyah looked at Russ who had run over to her. She was back to her human form. Russ looked at the bloody eight year old. "What did he say. Did he give up Wo Fat?"

Aaliyah slowly shook her head and stood. "No, he didn't even know who Wo fat was." Russ frowned. Doris got out of the car and so did Danny and Adrian. Aaliyah saw them coming towards them. "Aaliyah, what's going on? Are they Wo fat's guys or not?" Doris asked. Aaliyah suddenly sniffed the air. 

"No, Doris, take them back to the car!" But before they could do anything, they were surrounded by guys with guns. These guys, unlike the ones at the house that Steve and the rest of five O were dealing with, were werewolves. It was silent as a tall dark man walked forward and looked at Danny.

He looked at Adrian who was attached to Danny at this point and then back at Danny. "You're even more beautiful in person." Aaliyah growled and went to Rush forward but Russ stopped her. "Just stay cool, beautiful, just wait for it." He looked at her and he winked. She smiled and slowly brought out her claws.


	20. To Mess With the wrong Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that Danny and Adrian may be in real danger but has to hide that fact from Nathan. Kono and Adam are hiding something from Steve. Joe finally contacts Steve and tells him where to meet them. They find out more than one group is after Danny and neither one is associated with Wo Fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 20 guys! Enjoy :)

Steve's ears started ringing so loud that he couldn't hear anything HPD was asking him. His senses were overloaded. The last thing that he was told about Danny, was that Doris was bringing him there. Joe was nowhere to be found, and now Russ wasn't picking up his phone. Russ always answers his phone.

Steve could feel his werewolf clawing to come out. He needed to know Danny was safe, but right then, he just didn't know. What he did know, was that if Danny was in trouble, that Aaliyah would do anything to protect Him. He didn't know that she could transform. But she was a Guardian type like him, and he could transform since the second grade.

So maybe so could she. But even realizing that, Steve needed to hear from Danny. Chin, Kono, and Adam had walked back over to him after HPD had pulled off with the kidnappers secure in the backseats of their patrol cars. Chin was calling Steve's name while he was sitting on the sidewalk with his eyes close.

He needed something. He needed....Just then he felt two hands cup his face. The ringing then started to go away. And then he heard someone. "Steve open your eyes." They smelt sweet. Like Danny used to smell before the alpha baby started to grow in his stomach.

The nauseous feeling that he had felt, subsided and he opened his eyes. It was Kono. She smelt sweeter than usual. He shook the cobwebs out of his head as he was pulled to his feet. When his eyes really focused he noticed that Nate was back with Michael and Tyler. Someone had gotten Tyler some food, and he sat on the ground to eat it, as the alphas talked.

"Has anyone been able to get in touch with any of them?" Kono shook her head. "No, not even Joe. What's going on. If we leave and they arrive here, then what? They have no chargers obviously. They'd have to stop and buy some somewhere." Nathan had no Idea what they were talking about, since he had only come back with Romano and Tyler, after HPD left.

He frowned. "What are you guys talking about?" That's when Steve realized nobody had told him That Adrian was in a car heading there. But it had been over two hours since he heard from Russ. The team looked at Steve. Steve signed."Nathan, the house was compromised. They had to leave. Russ told me before I lost contact with him that Doris was bringing them here, but that was over two hours ago."

He could see Nathan trying to compute what he had just told him. "So where are they?" Nathan's fangs popped out. Steve put both hands on Nathans shoulder. "You gotta keep it together Nathan. I'm at the brink too. If you lose it, then I'll lose it. And then we'll be a couple of out of control werewolves, on the rampage, looking for our mates."

Nathan ran his tongue over his razor sharp fang and then snarled. Kono laid her hand on his back and started rubbing in circles. She started speaking in a soothing voice and Nathan closed his eyes. His fangs went back in. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes back up.

He looked at Kono and smiled. "What would we do with out you, Kono?" She laughed. "You'd be a bunch of out of control alphas." Michael spoke up. "Maybe, they are in trouble but maybe their not that far away. You guys can pick up their scents, if we get close enough to where they are."

They were stuck on what to do. They wanted to look for them but they didn't want to be wrong about them being in trouble. Just then Steve's phone, that was just about dead itself, (he had to get to his truck to charge it) rang. It was Joe's number. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve hurried and answered. "Joe, where are you? Have you heard from Danny?" Joe spoke. "Steve, my men and I will be arriving at Danny's location in 60 seconds. They are in trouble, but well get them. Trust me. Russ called me and told me the situation. It was better he called me than you and you know it."

"Go to the place where your father used to take you fishing and I'll bring them there. Joe out." After that the phone hung up. everyone was looking at Steve. "Let's go." He said leading the way. No way was he going to tell Nathan that Adrian actually was in trouble. He hurried them up the hill.

"Romano, leave your car. You and Tyler are riding with us." Romano didn't even blink, helping Tyler up in Steve's truck. Steve immediately plugged his phone to the car Charger. Nathan looked at Steve. "Where are we going?" Steve started up the truck. "A secret location."

Nathan frowned. "Are our omegas there?" Steve pulled off of the hill with the rest of the team following. "They will be." Steve said vaguely. Nathan frowned and looked out his window. "I hope they will." Nathan said

Kono absently rubbed her stomach. Adam sighed. "You know Steve almost found you out. How long do you think we can keep this from him before he finds out on his own that your pregnant?" She smiled faintly. "He'll blame you, you know. For not telling him."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "You're right Kono. Now is probably not the best time to tell him." He smiled, still looking at the road. "Just think how annoyed he'll be when you tell him that I'm having an Omega." Adam laughed then. "When I tell him, huh. That'll be a great conversation."

Chin was the last car of the three. He liked to always keep Kono's car in the middle although Adam was with her. He thought of it as extra security. Chin picked up his phone and called Steve. "What's up Chin?" Steve answered. Chin cleared his throat. "I just wanted to see how you and Nathan are doing."

Steve looked over at Nathan who had his head resting on his hand, still looking out the window. "Um...we're doing. The sooner we see our Omegas, the better. i'm about ready to jump out of my own skin." While Steve talked to Chin, Nathan turned to see that Tyler was asleep. He then looked at Romano.

"How's he doing?" Romano lay his hand on Tyler's belly. "He needs a bed. He's exhausted. Frankly so I am I. I haven't slept in four days." Nathan frowned. "You can't go back to selling guns, Steve won't let you anyway. You should stay with us and be part of our den. You have to look out for him."

Nathan then turned back around. Steve hung up with Chin. "Michael, I'm going to offer you a deal, alpha to alpha. Since it seems Wo Fat plans on killing you and there'll probably be rumors spread around that your working with us and no one's going to trust you, you stay with us, and you will do zero time. Tyler needs you and apparently you need him too."

"Just think about it anyway." Romano shook his head. "How did you two start seeing Kristy?" Steve asked, genuinely curious. "Tyler found an ad in the paper. Of all places to find a shrink, right? He was desperate though. I wasn't aware at first that I was doing anything to him, until the bruises started showing up. She said that she helped a lot of couples."

"She told Tyler that she gave him your number because he'll need to call you for help one day." Steve and Nathan frowned. "Why would she assume that?" Romano shrugged.  
"I don't know. And when I tried to call her, After Tyler was taken, the receptionist said she hadn't been there for a week."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tall dark man, walked closer to Danny and reached for his belly, which Danny blocked. "Don't touch me." Danny growled. Russ was still holding Aaliyah at bay. The man laughed. "Oh you are a feisty little omega, aren't you?" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Adrian.

"No!" Danny said. Shielding Adrian with his own body. The man smiled. "Protective too? You are truly magnificent. I'm going to have a lot of fun with my new little omega toys." Aaliyah couldn't take it anymore. She broke away from Russ and with all guns pointing to her, she stood in front of Danny and growled at the tall man.

"Leave them alone or I'll tear your creepy werewolf face to shreds." The man laughed again, as no one's attention was really on Russ. These were werewolves after all and they could smell a vampire from miles away. They weren't the least threatened by vampires so they basically ignored him, which worked to his advantage. He looked down at the phone in his hand as it flashed a silent text.

The calvary was 60 seconds away. He smiled. "Your a little spitfire." The man said. Aaliyah smiled. "You're lucky that I don't spit fire." He looked around her to the man on the ground, as Doris inched closer and closer to Danny and Adrian. He pointed to the dead man. "Did you do that?" 

Aaliyah tilted her head. "Why, is he one of yours?" He shook his head in disgust. "No, I don't associate with betas. Only our kind." Suddenly Russ yelled. "Doris now! Aaliyah, showtime!" Doris swiftly turned into a werewolf, putting an arm around Danny and Adrian and leaped into the woods.

Gunfire followed, Aiming at the bad men. the gunfire was coming from out of the surrounding woods. Aaliyah got into a fight with a werewolf who didn't care that she was a little girl because her werewolf was adult size. But she was more vicious in her attack and left him bleeding from his throat.

She managed to tear through five male werewolf before she realized that they were retreating. The tall dark man was no where to be seen. "Chicken!" Aaliyah yelled. Turning back human. Soon people started emerging out of the woods, along with Danny and Adrian, who were safe and sound.

Russ smiled when a familiar face emerged. "Joe, I can always count on you." Joe patted him on the shoulder. Danny walked over to Aaliyah and hugged her. "You are amazing." She smiled. "I told you I'd protect you." Doris walked over to Joe. "Do you know who that man was?"

Joe's smile left. "Unfortunately I do. His name in Major Jonathan Graham. He and Steve had this petty rivalry going. They always had to one up the other one. I guess he found out about Danny and that he could bare an alpha child. So I figure that's why he wants Danny, because Steve had him first. They were never enemies but they were never really friends either."

Danny frowned. "So he has no connection to Wo fat?" Joe shook his head. "No, I believe not." One of the guys pointed to the wrecked cars and dead men. "Are these his guys?" Russ shook his head no."And according to Aaliyah, That guy there on the ground didn't know who Wo Fat was either."

"That one guy that we had interrogated at the house, did say that Danny's picture had gotten around. Who knows how many people have their eyes set on him. All male Omega, alpha carriers are at risk though, because there aren't that many." Joe shook his head. "Now lets get out of here and get back to Steve. It's going to be a long night."


	21. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are finally reunited. Steve loses control for a quick moment and Romano catches it. Steve finds Kono out and she tells them she's pregnant. Chin gets a surprise phone call while holding Steve's phone for him while Steve's upstairs resting with the rest of the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just took a short break to gather my ideas. Here is chapter 21. Enjoy guys. Chapter 22 is coming soon!

When Steve and the team arrived at the cabin that his father and he used to come to, to fish, his phone rang. "Hello, Joe did you find him, did you find Danny?" But the voice that came on wasn't Joe's. "Hey babe, I'm safe. We're coming."

Steve smiled and ran his hand over his face. "Danny, you don't know how happy I am to hear your voice. how far away are you guys?" He could hear car engines. "Turn around." Nathan got out of the truck and stood beside Steve. "You said they'd be here. You were right." He patted Steve on the shoulder.

Even though Steve knew Danny had arrived and was safe, when the omega stepped out of Doris's car, Steve felt a wave of emotion come over him. He hurried over to Danny, taking him into a giant hug. "I need to be alone with you for about an hour." Steve said sniffing Danny's neck. "Steve, people are watching." Danny whispered.

Nathan took Adrian in his arms, the relieved omega could do nothing but bury his nose in the crook of his alpha's neck and stayed there. Joe's men agreed to keep watch while five O and friends went into the cabin.

The cabin was very spacious and had an open layout. Tyler had slept the whole way there and was still asleep when Michael carried him into the house. Steve turned on the lights. It was a bit chilly so he lit the fireplace with wood that was already there.

He found Aaliyah in the kitchen with Doris, bringing out cups for tea. Kono found a bunch of packs of ramen noodles in the cabinet and looked at the expiration date. "Not to old." She said to herself and grabbed a large pan to cook them. Steve smiled at Aaliyah. "I heard you helped save the day." She smiled. "Just protecting Danny like I said I would."

He put his hand over his heart. "Well I thank you very much for keeping them safe." She put one last teabag in one of the cups. "Any time." He laughed. "Welcome to the den." She looked up at him. "I was waiting for you to say that." He shook his head and she hugged him. He then went to look for Danny who he found sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with Adrian, his new best friend.

Nathan was on the couch talking to Romano. Steve stood in front of Danny, who looked up and he smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon. Kono found some old noodles and she's fixing them." Steve smirked knowing how Danny felt about that. Danny narrowed his eyes. "Steve, you can make glue out of those things."

Adrian pulled the cover up that was around his shoulders. "I'm so hungry, I could eat just about anything right now. The baby's kicking the crap out of me." Danny rubbed his Stomach. "Yeah so is Jacob." He looked down at his belly. "Sorry son, it looks like we're slumming it tonight."

About 15 minutes later Kono handed him and Jacob their noodles first. Although Danny was less than pleased that they couldn't have fresh pasta, he was glad to have anything at all. Adrian didn't hesitate to eat the noodles so Danny followed suit.

He thought that they actually didn't taste that bad to be outdated. But they were barely edible in their fresh state. Danny didn't notice Steve watching him until he looked up, when one of Joe's guys walked in. Steve then went and sat in front of Danny and rubbed the omega's face.

They were only separated for hours but it felt like days. Steve needed to be alone with Danny and he promised himself that he'd get that chance. He needed to feel, lick, touch, bend him over and..... "Steve, Steve." Danny called him, pulling him out of his quick fantasy. 

Steve blinked himself back to reality. Danny looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to Steve. Danny then inconspicuously touched his own mouth, signaling to Steve. Steve narrowed his eyes trying to understand what Danny was trying to say.

"Your fangs Steve, what were you just thinking about? Put them back in before someone thinks you're going feral." Steve pushed up against one fang with his tongue. "Oh, I didn't realize." Steve then wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. 

Danny's face then went completely Straight. "You were imagining me naked weren't you?" Steve only smiled, then stood. "I'm going to go talk to Romano." Steve said, still smiling as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve pulled a chair up in front of Michael and Nathan. Romano was rubbing Tyler's stomach as the tired Omega lay on his lap. "I know I've done terrible things to him commander, but I love him and I want to keep him safe." Steve just sat there and listened.

"Being around you guys showed me how strong a den can be if they work together. And if the offer still stands, I'll be happy to be a part of this den. This is actually one of the two strongest dens that I've seen." Steve rubbed his chin. "If you don't mind me asking, if you've come across another strong den, why didn't you join that one?"

Romano looked down at Tyler. "Because I took him from the leader of that den." Steve did not like where this conversation was going. "Romano, who's the leader of that den?" Romano sighed. "The same alpha who wants me dead, Wo Fat." Steve narrowed his eyes. "So he does have a den."

Danny walked up and stood beside Steve's chair. "He's an alpha leader with no Omega. He's the worse kind of alpha, a desperate one." Steve pulled Danny on his lap. "Well, I don't know what's going on in that head of his but he can't have you."

Steve turned his attention back to Romano. "How long has he been with you?" Romano adjusted Tyler. "About a year. Wo Fat had come to my warehouse with Tyler walking beside him and when I saw him, I just knew that he should be mine, so I challenged Wo fat to a fight as werewolves. The winner got Tyler."

"But the bad thing is, Tyler wasn't even upset to leave him." Steve rubbed his face of Danny's back, absentmindedly. Danny sighed. "Steve, you know you can't mark me through my shirt, right?" Steve then suddenly bit Danny's back, making him jump.

"Steven!" Danny yelled, getting up from Steve's lap. Danny frowned at Steve, giving him a hurt look. "I'm sorry Danno, come back." But Danny walked away in the direction of Kono and Aaliyah. Steve rubbed his forehead. When he looked back at Romano, Nathan had gotten up and walked over to pick Adrian up off of the floor.

Romano just stared at him for a second. "Does that happen a lot? It happens to me. Like I lose control of my body." Steve didn't know whether he should share that information with Romano yet. "I just got carried away, that's all. I wanted to talk to you about Kristy and where she may tie into the trafficking Omega's."

Michael frowned. "You think she's involved like I do, huh? How many Alpha and Omega couples do you think she has access to?" Steve shrugged. "My guess is a lot. But if she is involved though, why would she give Tyler my number for me to rescue him?"

Romano thought for a second. "Maybe she expected something to go wrong." Steve shook his head in confusion. "But why would she expect that? We need to find her." Romano looked past Steve's shoulder and pointed. Steve looked back to see Danny going out the front door with Aaliyah and Kono. Danny had on a light colored shirt that you could see dried blood on the back of.

Steve didn't realize that he had even bitten Danny at the time. It must be all the alpha's around messing with his hormones, because the baby's smell didn't bother him anymore. He got up and followed the three out the door. When Danny saw him coming, he folded his arms. But before Steve could say anything, Aaliyah did. "Why'd you do that Steve? Alpha's protect omegas, not hurt them."

Kono put her hands on her hips. "Are we back at that point Steve? You really want to lose it, in front of all these alpha's? In front of Romano of all people?" Steve sighed. "I only blanked out for a few seconds."Steve walked over to Danny. "I'm really sorry Danno. All those alpha's in one room was doing something to me. I've been trying to hold it together since we got here."

Danny sighed. "Can you get me another shirt?" Steve shook his head. "My dad probably left some clothes up in the bedroom, Come on." Steve went to take Danny's hand but Aaliyah took Danny's hand instead. "We'll all go with you." It wasn't up for discussion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Danny changed his shirt, Steve was searching for more blankets for their over night stay at the cabin. They'd decide what to do in the morning. Kono passed by Steve to put Danny's shirt in the hamper and he caught another very sweet scent coming from her and gently stopped her from walking. the movement made Danny and Aaliyah pay attention to him.

He sniffed again, and looked down at her belly. Just then Adam and Chin walked in the room. Adam smiled. "Here you guys are." He then noticed Steve looking at Kono's belly, frozen. Kono looked at Adam and shook her head. Adam called Steve, which made Steve look up. "Guys, we have an announcement to make, Where going to have a baby."

Danny frowned at first but then smiled, walking over to Kono. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kono placed her hand on Danny's cheek. "It's been so much going on, I didn't want anyone to worry." Steve went and sat on the bed. "You were shot at Kono." She sighed and walked over to Steve and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but nothing we can do about that now." Aaliyah folded her arms. "Great, now I have to look out for four pregnant omegas?" Chin laughed. "Technically you'll have five omegas to look out for, when Leah's back with us, but she's not pregnant." Aaliyah walked over to the bed. "Move over Steve, I need sleep."

Kono snickered. Movement by the door caught their attention. It was Nathan and Romano with Tyler and Adrian. Nathan carried Adrian over and lay him on the bed beside Aaliyah who went to sleep surprisingly fast. " She really was tired, wasn't she?" Chin remarked, taking off the small alpha's shoes.

Steve noticed that Romano and Tyler were still hovering by the door. "Guys, you can come in. You don't need an invitation." Steve then grabbed Danny and lay back on the crowded bed. "Just lay with me for five minutes Danno. I'm so tired." 

Danny had already forgotten that he was supposed to still be mad at Steve for biting him but he wasn't. What he was, was exhausted. So he lay his head on Steve's chest and closed his eyes. Chin, being the big brother type that he was, passed out blankets for the den to put on the floor to sleep."

Steve reached up in the air with his phone in his hand with his eyes still closed. "Chin, be in charge of this thing for me for a bit, please. Since Russ is here, he won't be calling. Tell Joe we're getting some shut eye. Thanks Chin." Everyone had already settled around the room.

Chin closed the door up, leaving the nine of them to rest. When he went back downstairs, Russ, Doris and Joe were by the door talking. Some of Joe's men were manning the windows while others were in a huddle, talking. And others were eating left over noodles.

"Chin, where are the the others?" Doris asked. Chin pointed up. "Getting a bit of sleep. Their all exhausted. By the way, Kono's pregnant." Joe laughed. "Not that surprising. I could smell her from a mile away." He pointed to his nose. "Old dog nose.

He smiled as Chin's pocket started ringing. "Oh Steve gave me his phone to hold." he answered it. "Hello, this is Chin Ho, standing in for McGarrett." The voice on the other end was whispering and shaky. "Where's Steve?" The female voice asked, sounding pained. "Chin frowned. "Who is this?" for a second, there was silence. "This is kr-kristy Martin."


	22. Friend and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out that there is a stowaway in the basement of the cabin that they are currently occupying, and it's a heck of a surprise who it is. The cabin is compromise and a new character emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 22. I didn't want to go to long without posting. Chapter 23 coming soon. Enjoy!

Russ motioned for Chin to hand him the phone. He had to see what this Kristy Martin chick was playing at. "First of all, where are you?" Kristy made a pained sound. "I've been shot in my leg and I'm hiding in a cabin that I found in the woods."

"I found the basement door and went down and I'm hiding in a corner. I heard a lot of people come in earlier and I still hear some walking around." Russ frowned. "Why didn't you call the police?" She grunted. "Isn't Five O the police?" Russ looked at Chin. "Why Five O exactly?"

Kristy sighed. "Because I'm not exactly a Saint." Just then, Steve came downstairs sniffing the air. Most of Joe's men had settled for the night in different parts of the house so there wasn't so strong of an alpha smell in one place. Steve stood at the bottom of the stairs sniffing still. Russ frowned, forgetting about Kristy on the other line.

"Steve, what is it?" Steve frowned. "Omega blood." Steve said, walking around the corner. Chin and Russ followed behind him. They trailed Steve to the back of the staircase. "It's coming from the basement." His fangs popped as soon as he opened the door. He slowly moved down the stairs with Russ and Chin following. Steve's phone was forgotten in Russ's pocket.

Steve Stopped, which made the other two stop as well. "My name is Steve McGarrett. The head of five O. Who's down here? I can smell that your hurt so come out." There was silence at first but then they heard movement in the corner of the basement, and then a figure slowly stood. "Steve?"

The figure asked shakily. He walked closer and got the shock of his life when they said their name. "Steve, it's me Kristy Martin. All along it was you guys that I heard?" Steve frowned, walking closer to her and looking at the gaping wound on her thigh. Without hesitation, he picked her up bridal style and the four of them went back upstairs.

Steve had gotten Joe to take the bullet out of the Omegas leg and patched it up. "Chin go wake Kono, but please try not to wake up the other omegas." Chin nodded and left to get her. "Why didn't you tell Kono that you were an Omega?" She looked down.

"Because I wanted my own identity. I didn't want anyone to make assumptions about me. I never wanted an alpha, so I started taking blockers and created Kristy Martin the therapist. And then that's when I met the people that I'm running from now. They had convinced me that I was doing the Omegas a favor, sending them to new alphas."

"But I knew deep down that it was wrong. So when I decided that I didn't want to do it anymore, I thought that I could just walk away from it but that proved not to be true." Steve looked pissed off but said nothing. This lady was the reason why Tyler was taken and maybe even Adrian. Their alphas were not going to take the news well.

Russ frowned. "How did you wind up here?" She cringed. I was thrown in the trunk of a car but managed to pop the trunk from the inside. I had my knife which I lost while running away. I'm not a werewolf so i couldn't really fight them off."

Kono had made her way downstairs and she was as surprised as everyone else, that Kristy had wound up there. She hugged her friend and then suddenly slapped her. "Your an omega that put other Omegas in danger! You should be ashamed of yourself." Kristy held the side of her face. "I deserved that."

Kono sighed. "Yes you did, but I'm glad your okay just the same." Just then, the stairs creaked and everyone looked to see Danny. "What's going on? Who's that?" But before anyone could answer, Michael appeared and walked passed Danny. "Kristy, what are you doing here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Steve didn't want to start keeping secrets from the new den members so he told him the truth. Needless to say, Steve had to keep Michael from tearing the terrified Omega to shreds. He eventually calmed down when Tyler came downstairs. Danny laid down on the couch because he wasn't feeling any of the drama. 

Russ walked over to Kristy. "When you escaped them, did they chase after you?" Joe and his men had just come back inside. She shook her head. "Yeah, that's how I got shot." He frowned. "How far did they chase you?" Before she could answer him, the power went off. Steve knew right away that the power didn't go off by itself.

He smelled strange alphas. The alphas in the house automatically went into defense mode. Nathan, Adam and Adrian were woken up by Chin. Steve grabbed Danny by the hand. "Kono, take the omegas down to the basement while we handle this." The darkness was nothing for them.

Joe looked at Steve. "How do you want to handle this?" Steve's fangs came out. "Fast." Steve then felt a small hand on his. "So nobody thought they should wake the eight year old up huh?" Aaliyah said. She then transformed into her werewolf. "Aaliyah, there are five omegas now that you have to protect. Their in the basement." he pointed in the direction on the basement door. "Don't let anybody get them."

She shook her head. After that all of the Alpha's, even Joe's men transformed into werewolves and spread out to find the culprits. 

Chin, Russ, Adam and Joe, followed Steve. You would think that Russ felt out of place being the only vampire there but he didn't. He actually fit right in. None of them went out the doors, instead they eased out of windows. They didn't know how many men that they were dealing with so they had to be as cautious as possible not to get over powered.

They had four pregnant omegas to protect. Steve vowed to himself that his den never loses an Omega, even if he had to kill to protect them. Steve smelled the strong scent as soon as he stepped out of the second story window. Immediately there were strange werewolves coming after them. They fought everyone of them off.

These werewolves were strong but Steve's den was stronger. Joe's men were holding their own on the bottom level. Steve and the other four jumped down to the ground. One of the men, probably the leader called a stop to the fighting and walked closer to Steve and the den. The man's injured men limped towards him and stood behind him.

He addressed Steve. "Are you the leader of this den?" Steve shook his head. "I am." The man looked back at his men, while Nathan and Michael joined Steve and the guys at the front. The man spoke again. 

"My name in Aponte Manuel and this is my den. I'm looking for my Omega. She ran away from me months ago and I just picked back up on her trail while on vacation here in Hawaii and followed her scent here. I was just wondering was she inside?"

Steve looked at the man curiously. "Your Omega? What's their name?" The man smiled. "Her name is Kristy. She never really wanted an alpha but somehow I had convinced her otherwise but then she just disappeared. The fighting is unnecessary, I just want to talk to her."

Steve was about to Speak when bullets started hitting the house and everyone dispersed, ducking for cover. "Nathan, Michael, Joe, Russ get the omegas and Aaliyah out of the house! Meet us at the palace." They immediately left to get the Omegas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny didn't want to leave Steve so Nathan had to physically pick him up off the ground and put him in the car. After all the omegas were in the cars, Joe led them out. "He'll be okay Danny. Their going to meet us at the palace." Joe said. Danny was very visibly upset. He felt safe with Aaliyah but Steve was his alpha.

He was tired of being separated from him. Aaliyah patted his leg. "He'll be okay." She said softly while Danny held back tears. Were they ever going to be safe anywhere again? Kristy was in the car with them. She looked at Danny. "I'm sorry about all of this. It's all my fault." Michael grunted. "Yes, we know doctor."

Steve hid behind a car with the alpha named Aponte. "When this is over, somebody needs to explain Kristy to me because I don't know what's going on anymore." The new alpha shook his head. "So what's the play? And who are those men shooting at us?" 

Steve grunted. "These days, could be anybody. We've become a popular den to target. I seem to have something most alpha's want." Aponte frowned. "What's that?" Steve pulled a gun from behind the tire of his dad's old car. "Danny, my Omega. Do you have a gun?"

Aponte pulled out a colt. 45, and shook his head. "A single shooter, huh?" Steve said. Aponte shrugged. "I didn't really expect anyone to be shooting at me today." Steve laughed. "If your going to be anywhere near us at any given time, expect to get shot at. But I think their here for Kristy this time."

Steve moved to the back of the car. "Okay, you and I are going to work our way behind the shooters and lead them away from your men. And then we make it to the palace as fast as possible." Aponte shook his head and followed Steve into the woods.

They did exactly what they intended, leading the bad guys away from Aponte's injured men so they could get out of there. They were all werewolves so Steve was sure that they'd heal. Steve and Aponte, managed to lose them and headed to head quarters.

He knew that the OHA was looking for him, so they could examine Danny and the other Omegas in their keep but he hoped that they weren't there at the moment. Chin and Adam were outside the cars waiting for him, when he and Aponte arrived.

"Steve, where are we going to go now? You know we can't stay here long before the OHA tracks us down." Steve didn't answer. He walked passed them and opened the car door where Danny was. The Omega was half asleep, when he felt Steve sniffing at him. "Steve." 

Steve hugged Danny and pulled him out of the car. He looked at Russ, who walked over to him. "Russ, do you know where can we go for now, that nobody knows about?" Russ only had to think for a second. "Yeah, but It's a good ride away." Steve shook his head. "Then lead the way."


	23. A Minute to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The den leans on Russ again, to get them some place to rest. He of course comes through, taking them to his secret house that has a pleasant surprise inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is just a short update. Chapter 24 will be much longer. That chapter will be posted on Saturday. So until then, enjoy this small chapter. :)

When Kristy realized Aponte was with Steve, she was shocked. "I can't believe you actually looked for me after you knew that I deliberately left you." He smiled while getting in the back seat beside her. "I understand why you did it. I'm not like most alpha's.You know that."

She laid on his shoulder like nothing bad had happened. Steve put his arm around Danny and kissed the top of his head. "Ride in the truck with me." He looked at Russ. "Let's get our band of misfits on the road before OHA comes and takes the Omegas. Lets get them some food on the way."

Russ shook his head. Steve didn't know why he trusted Russ exactly. Yes, He helped them a lot, but usually it took more than that to earn Steve's trust because he only trusts a few people to be around Danny too long.

But there was just something about Russ that was transparent. And he's proved himself to be loyal time and time again. But then again he was Joe's friend and Joe was loyal to a fault. Steve just really wanted to find out who the traitor was in the vampire coven.

Russ told him about wanting a have his coven and Steve's den to combine so they'd be that much stronger. But first they have to sift out the weeds among them. He couldn't have Danny constantly in danger and he would do everything he could for them to have more than a moment of peace.

They found themselves constantly on the run and even worse, they were on the run with four pregnant omegas of which one was almost due. At least they weren't on the run from HPD. Just several bad guys and an organization that thought he was neglecting his omega.

He then thought about something. "Russ where's Doris? I haven't seen her since at the cabin." Russ frowned. "That's a good question. You should ask Joe. If anybody knows where she is it'd be him. Russ was driving Steve's truck with Steve riding in the back seat with Danny.

Usually Steve would be driving but he needed to be as close to Danny as he could. It seemed like they were always being pulled apart. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Joe. He had to readjust Danny who was slumped over on him, asleep.

"Steve I was just about to call you. Doris told me to tell you not to worry about her. She had to go see about something. She'll be back with us as soon as she can." Steve shook his head although Joe couldn't see him. "Okay, I was wondering where she disappeared to. Thanks Joe."

Steve hung up the phone and rested his head on top of Danny's. he had just realized how tired he was. He needed real sleep. longer than a couple of hours. "Steve why don't you get some shut eye. I'll wake you when we get there." Steve hadn't even heard Russ because he was already sleep that fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve we're here." Russ's voiced startled the alpha awake. Danny was awaken as well. "where are we." Danny asked sleepily, stepping down out of the truck with Steve's assistance. "Russ smiled and looked towards the house. "Hopefully someplace you guys can consider home."

"Come on guys. There's a surprise inside." The house was huge and it had a front yard garden and a swing set on the other side. Aaliyah frowned. "How come I've never been here?' Russ put his arm around her. "Because, this is my secret house. Only a few people know about it."

She frowned again. "Why do you need a secret house?" The den followed him up to the front door. "To keep special things inside." He unlocked the door and opened it. "Steve!" Leah came running over to them and threw herself in Steve's arms. He smiled and hugged her. She let go and then kissed Danny on his cheek.

She then went over to Chin and hugged him. "I missed you guys so much. I haven't seen my sister either." She grew a bit sad looking. But still smiled through it. She put her arm around Aaliyah. "Hey little mama. You look tired."

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "You try keeping five omegas safe and let's see how you look afterward." Aaliyah immediately took off her shoes and went to lay on the couch. Russ laughed and put his arm around Leah, and looked at Steve. "Emily didn't want to know where I took her."

"She knows that there's a mole in the coven and has been trying her best to figure out who it is. In most vampire covens, omegas are sacred to us and we'd do anything to protect them. That's why Aaliyah is how she is." Nathan walked up to them with Adrian in his arms.

"Where can we sleep?" Leah looked at Russ. "I can show them." Danny looked at Steve. "I'm hungry." Russ showed them the kitchen area. "I told the elders that stay here that I may be bringing you guys here so the kitchen is fully stocked. My house is your house."

Steve smiled. "You're the best." He squeezed Russ's shoulder and walked to the fridge. "Leah can you help me make some food?" She smiled, happily walking over to get some pans. "There are only vampire elders here so I was kinda bored. I'm so glad you guys are here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they ate, they were shown to their rooms. The house had so many rooms that they didn't have to share one. Once in the room, Danny immediately got undressed and went to take a bath. He liked baths more than showers because he like to soak his sore back. He wasn't in there alone long before Steve had undressed as well and got in the tub behind him.

He wrapped his arms around the small omega and closed his eyes. "I can't believe we may be able to finally rest for a while." Danny chuckled. "What's so funny, Danno?"  
Danny adjusted a bit. "I think Russ is obsessed with us." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I think he is too. but if he helps me keep you safe, then it's okay." They stayed in the tub together until the water started to get cold. They washed themselves and then got out of the tub. Steve dried Danny off while Danny brushed his teeth.

They basically fell into bed. Steve pulled Danny as close as he could to him, ready to drift off, when there was a knock at the door. Steve sighed. He had locked the bedroom door, so now he had to get back up from the comfortable bed and see who it was.

When he opened the door, his whole den, stood there, including Aaliyah and Leah. Nathan spoke. "Um, I think we should stay together. Safety in numbers, you know." He had One arm around Adrian and the other full of covers, and so did Romano. Steve couldn't help but let them in. 

Kono kissed him on the cheek and went and lay beside Danny, wrapping her arm around the already sleeping omega. The rest of the Omegas followed suit, taking up the whole bed. Steve just stood there. "The most comfortable bed that I ever laid in and now it's covered in pregnant omegas."

Leah and Aaliyah had laid side by side on a pile of covers that Chin put down on the floor. The girls were sleep almost instantly. Steve was still staring at Danny, sleeping peacefully covered in Kono. Michael patted him on the shoulder, and handed him a blanket. "looks like it's the floor for us my friend."

Steve really didn't mind that much. At least they could rest for the moment. Adam Yawned. "What are we going to do for a home Steve? If it proves to be safe here, are we going to stay?" Steve stuffed a pillow under his head. "We'll figure that out eventually, right now, we need to sleep."


	24. The New Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the den wakes up the next morning, Steve finds out that Danny has gotten sick. Steve realizes that the Omegas need stability and makes a decision to stay with Russ. All the sneaking around from Doris and Joe, finally gets to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 24. I started late on it but here it is. Enjoy! Chapter 25 will be posted on Tuesday!

Steve stretched and opened his eyes, sitting up. He had to remember that he was kicked out of his new bed and forced to sleep apart from his pregnant Omega. he looked around the room and realized that he was the first one awake.

Kristy and Aponte had Joined them in the room some time in the night. They were sleep beside Nathan. Adrian had managed to sleep away from Nathan the whole night. Steve was impressed because Adrian was so dependent on Nathan. Steve stood and looked around.

His den was growing immensely. He had to admit that he really did want to combine his den with Russ's coven. It was very rare that vampires even come in contact with a werewolf so combining would be interesting.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize that Aaliyah had awaken and was standing right beside him until she spoke. "You okay Steve?" He looked down at her and then looked over at Danny who Kono still had her arm around. "Yeah I'm okay. It would've been nice to sleep beside Danny but the Omegas needed the bed more than i did."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but they do have their own beds." Steve smiled. "Maybe I'll get a chance to enjoy alone time with Danny tonight." She walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll make sure of it. Russ should be awake. I'll go see about breakfast."

Slowly, the others started to awake and went to freshen up in their own rooms. Soon Kono awoke, drenched in sweat from being cuddled with Danny who held a lot of heat. She made a disgusted face. "Come on Adam, I need a shower. Steve you can have Danny back now" she laughed and walked out the room.

He ran his hand up the back of Danny's shirt. He was drenched so he was sure that the Omega was head to toe sweaty. he gently shook Danny awake. "Danno let's get you into the shower. Everybody slept in here last night so I couldn't undress you and now your soaked."

Danny sat up and wiped his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and he had a cough. "I don't feel so good Steve." Steve pulled Danny to the end of the bed and knelt to put his ear to Danny's expanded belly to listen to the baby's heart beat.

The heartbeat was strong as usual. Steve touched the back of his hand to Danny's forehead. he was definitely warmer than he should've been. He helped Danny out of the wet clothes and ran him a warm bath. After he helped Danny into the tub, he left to go find Joe.

As he was walking past one of the rooms, he saw Doris in a blood covered shirt, taking off her shoes. Steve immediately went in. "Doris?" Steve asked. He pointed to her shirt. "Oh, it's not my blood." Steve frowned. "Then whose is it's?"

She only smiled. "I really need to take a shower Steve, can you close the door on your way out?" Doris was being her usual self, evasive. "You're going to tell me sooner or later mom." he said, walking out and shutting the door.

Steve then went downstairs. The den was in the kitchen, eating what ever food that had been fixed for them. "Joe, Danny's not feeling well. He has a cough and a fever." Joe frowned. "You think it's from the stress of not having a proper nest, moving from place to place?"

Steve shook his head. "That's a possibility. Can you whip up something for him? I'm going back up to see about him. If nothing dramatic happens today I will be very happy. I never in my life thought I'd be hoping for a boring day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve walked back into the bathroom, Danny was out of the tub, throwing up in the toilet. Steve grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Danny's waist after he had finished hurling. "Come on Danny." He led Danny back out in the bedroom. 

"Sit in this chair while I change the sheets." Steve had called Russ up for some more linen. After the covers were changed, Danny lay in the bed naked this time, with a thin sheet over him. "I'm going to lay with him to see if the fever will go down. Can you send Aaliyah up with what Joe is making for Danny?"

Russ shook his head. "Sure thing Steve. I hope he gets better before anything else happens." Steve took off his shirt. "Me too." He then got under the thin sheet with Danny, hoping to get his temperature to even out.

About thirty minutes later, Aaliyah came in. Steve sat up and took the soupy mixture from her. he sat it on the bedside table and woke Danny. "Babe sit up. Try to eat something." Danny had the shivers and the fever hadn't gone down. "He has the flu." 

Steve looked up to see his mother coming in. Steve shook his head. "Yeah i know, I can smell it on him. The baby's okay but Danny needs to eat." Danny ate a few spoonfuls and then attempted to lay back down. "No Danno. Eat a little bit more."

Danny shook his head and moved the spoon. "Steve, I gotta throw up." Steve barely got Danny to the toilet before the soup and everything else that was barely in Danny's system came up and into the toilet.

After Steve got Danny back laying down. He, decided that he needed to make Danny a nest. Omegas needed nests to make them feel safe but not one of the omegas in their group had one. They had been moving around so much that none of them had proper rest.

They needed stability, and it appeared that that is what that house offered. So Steve made up in his mind that that would be their new domain and they would make it safe for all of them. Doris sat in a chair as Steve folded blankets to make a circle of covers around Danny.

"Aaliyah can you hand me those pillows. She handed him the pillows and he put those around Danny as well. Finally when the let pillow was propped under Danny's belly, he made a contented sound. "Thanks Steve." he said.

Steve kissed the side of his face. "You're welcome Danno." Joe had come up to bring some bottles of water and noticed Doris watching Steve taking care of the sick Omega. Aaliyah sat on the bed and looked at Doris.

"Where did you go? I smell blood on you." Doris frowned and looked at Joe. "Do i still smell like blood? I took a nice long shower." Aaliyah sighed. "He can't smell it. It's too faint for...Never mind." She got up and went over to Doris and lifted Doris's hands.

"It's under your fingernails." Doris looked at her fingernails and stood, leaving the room. Steve took the water from Joe. "I love that little girl." Joe smiled. "Yeah, she's...Different." Aaliyah went and stood at the door. "Steve I'm going to go check on the rest of the omegas, just call me if you need me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Joe went downstairs to talk to Russ. Doris was there as well as Adam and Chin. "Russ, I was thinking that we should make this our new home and take you up on your offer. Russ smiled big. "We have to make it safe for the omegas and start investigating my coven."

Steve shook his head. "It would also help to put up some fences and security cameras." Aponte had come in the living room with Kristy. "One of my men just called me. "Who's Wo Fat?" That got all of their attention. "He's bad news. Why, what did your man say?"

"He said he asked for you. Said if my guys saw you before he did, that you two needed to talk." Steve frowned. "Why would I want to talk to him?" Aponte shrugged. "He said that he had information for you. Do you believe him?"

Steve sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere until Danny gets better. And anyway, Wo Fat isn't the kind to give information without wanting something in return." Doris shook her head. "Steve's right. Danny needs him right now so Wo Fats information is going to have to wait."

She then shot Joe a quick look, that Steve didn't miss and neither did Aaliyah, but neither one said anything. Russ looked at Aponte. "Where are your men now?" Aponte sat down on the sofa. "Their at the Vive Hotel in Waikiki, waiting for my orders."

He looked at Steve. "What are my orders?" Steve was a bit taken aback about how easily people let him be the leader. This man had his own den but was asking Steve what he should tell his own men. "Just tell them to stay put until you contact them again."

Aponte nodded and then left to make the call. Aaliyah shook her head. "Everyone looks to you Steve. Your den is growing. Are you ready for that?" Nathan entered the room with Michael. "He's going to have to be, but we're with him every step of the way."

"Where is Adrian and Tyler?" Aaliyah asked. Nathan stood beside Steve. "We made nests for them so they'd feel safe. Their getting some much needed rest." Michael patted Steve's arm. "How's Danny?" Steve ran his hand over his hair. "Danny's exhausted. He needs a solid place to call home and rest in. That's why we're going to make this our home."

Adam smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." They all were glad that they would finally after months of running, would get at least a little stability. Steve looked to say something to Joe but he noticed that he and Doris had disappeared. He frowned and went to look for them.

He found them at the end of the hallway upstairs speaking very quietly. When they spotted him however, they stopped whispering. "What's going on Joe, since I can't get a straight answer from Doris?" Doris folded her arms. "Steve you know what? That's enough of this Doris crap. I am your mother."

"We'll tell you everything soon Steve. We promise." Joe said. Steve growled. "All these secrets and sneaking around is getting really old really fast Joe. I'm dealing with a lot right now and you two aren't helping. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have a sick Omega to take care of." Russ came up stairs just in time to see Steve storm off. He looked at Doris and Joe. "I think it's time to tell him."


	25. Alpha of all Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doris and Joe finally tell Steve, what they have been hiding from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 25. I want to thank you all who are still reading this. John McGarrett is mentioned briefly story although I did not tag him. Enjoy!

Steve sat at the end of the bed, fuming. He was tired of all the secret looks and conversations that were going on between his mom, Joe and Russ. Why did they think that they couldn't tell him what was going on. Did they think he couldn't handle it?'

He was still deep in thought when he felt the bed move. He looked over to see Danny sit up and reach for the bottle of water on the beside table. Steve went and sat closer to Danny. "The baby's hungry. I think that I can eat something now, Steve. But just not soup, please."

"What do you want Danno?" The omega thought for a moment. "A sandwich, maybe." Steve smiled. "Anything for you Danno." Steve went to stand up but stopped when Danny grabbed his hand. "I love you." Steve leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too, Danny."

"Steve, we should spend some time together. Just you and me. Watch a movie while I eat or something?" Steve shook his head. "That's a great idea actually. I've been starting to feel the stress of everything that's been happening. A movie sounds good."

"I'll go get you some food." Danny shook his head and picked up the remote to scan the TV. Steve went downstairs, happy that Danny felt like eating. He still had a fever and a cough so Steve hoped that Danny could keep the sandwich down.

When he got downstairs however, his happiness went away when he saw Joe, Russ, and Doris talking in the kitchen. He ignored them and busied himself with making his mates sandwich. "Steve we were on our way up to tell you the truth about everything." His mom said.

Steve laughed. "The truth? That should be a wonderful conversation. But it has to wait because Danny's hungry and he's first. You guys waited this long to tell me the truth, it can wait until Danny and I spend some time together."

With that said, He left the kitchen with Danny's food. "Well, that went interestingly. He's angry." Doris said. Joe sighed. "It doesn't matter. Russ is right. We have to tell Steve that he has no chance of producing an omega." Just then Steve had come back in to get Danny another bottle of water, when he heard what Joe had said.

Steve frowned. "Why would you say that Joe? I have just as much of a chance to produce an omega as Adam." Joe rubbed his hand over his head. "Steve I think you should sit down." Steve shook his head. "I gotta get back to Danny. I said this can wait." 

Russ called Aaliyah who came right away. He took the plate from Steve and handed it to her. "Take this to Danny. Tell him that we have to talk to Steve. Stay up there with him until Steve comes up, okay?" She looked at Steve who was trying very hard to keep himself composed.

She then shook her head and left to go to Danny. "Have a seat, Steve." The alpha let out a breath and then sat down at the table. He looked at the three who looked like they were trying to decide who would speak first.

"Steve...Doris started. But he cut her off and looked at Joe."How about you start with telling me why I'll never have an Omega with Danny." Joe sighed and pulled a chair in front of Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was still waiting for Joe's answer. "Because Steve. It's a 1 in a million chance that an alpha werewolf with two alpha parents can produce an omega, even if your mate is an omega." Steve frowned. "My dad was a human. Not a sub human, an alpha or a werewolf, according to Doris."

Joe shook his head. "Yes, John was human. She didn't lie about that." Steve crossed his arms. "Then what am I missing here, Joe?" Joe looked at Doris and then back at Steve. "Steve, you're my son. That's what the whispering was about. How to tell you."

Steve's face was straight while he looked at Joe and Doris. "This joke isn't funny. I really, really hope it's a joke. Because you Joe of all people wouldn't keep something like this from me for all these years." Steve had stood at that point.

"I'm sorry son, but It's true. Doris was pregnant with you when she and John met. He took you in as his own." Steve looked confused then, and his body language softened a bit. "What about Mary?" Doris spoke this time. "She's your half sister. I'm so sorry Steve." 

Steve had a hint of tears in his eyes. Angry tears. "So why didn't you stay with Joe?" Doris walked over to Steve. "He was going to be away for long abnormal periods of time. He would wind up missing so much of your life so we decided it would be better if you had a father who would actually be in your life."

"So I'll never have an omega?" Joe shook his head, no. Steve looked at Russ. "You're the one that convinced them to tell me, weren't you. I haven't known you long, but I've known you long enough to know that you're more honest than these two put together."

Doris put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "We were just trying to protect you, honey." Steve shrugged her hand off off him. "Who asked you to protect me with lies! I spent half of my life wondering if dad thought I was good enough and turns out, it didn't matter because I wasn't his in the first place!"

Just then Danny came into the kitchen with Aaliyah. He was using her as a crutch seeing as though he was still dizzy from his fever. "Steve, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Steve wiped the stray tears that escapes his eyes. "Danno, you shouldn't be up, what If you fell."

Steve went over to Danny and felt his forehead. Danny reached up and wiped at another tear that ran down Steve's cheek. "Why are you crying?" Steve shook his head. "I'm not crying Danno, I'm just tired. Lets go back upstairs."

Steve looked at Aaliyah. "Don't let anyone bother us okay?" Aaliyah shook her head. After Danny and Steve left the kitchen, Aaliyah turned to the three. "What happened?" Russ told her. She looked at Doris. "Danny's sick, the den is growing at an alarming rate, and Steve has barely had any sleep, and you pick now to tell him something that pretty much should have waited until they were at least settled. Impeccable timing, really."

She said sarcastically and left the kitchen. "Doris frowned and looked at Russ. "What kind of eight year old talks like that?" Russ sighed. "The kind that you want in your den."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doris collapsed back in her chair. "This was a bad idea like I said." Joe went and turned on the coffee maker. "Well, at least he knows now. Just be glad he forgot to ask you about the blood on your shirt earlier." She rested her head on her hand. 

"Don't worry. When he's done giving me the silent treatment, the topic will come up again." They stayed in the kitchen, continuing conversation, when the den walked in. "So, Joe, Steve's dad. Huh?" Chin said. Joe just shook his head while Kono rubbed her stomach. She looked at Adam. "This is going to be an interesting pregnancy." she said leaving back out the kitchen.

When Steve and Danny got upstairs, Steve told Danny what had been told to him. Danny was speechless for a good minute, and then he spoke. "What are you the most angry about? The lie itself or that it was Joe who was lying to you too?"

Steve looked at Danny. "I think you know me too well Danno." Steve said, pressing his forehead up against Danny's. Steve sighed and scooted back towards the head board. Danny went and sat beside him. "Does Mary know?" Steve shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Steve looked towards the TV. "So, what are we looking at Danno?" But Danny straddled Steve's hips and puts his arms around Steve's neck. "First, listen to me, okay? It doesn't matter who your dad is. Joe loves you and you know that. He has your back, that's why he asked Russ to look out for you."

"And yes, your mom is a piece of work but she loves you too. There's no point in pointing fingers or passing the blame because none of us are going anywhere, we're all stuck with each other. These people here, they all picked you to be the leader.

"There are so many alphas here but none of them try to over power you or undermined you, because you are the alpha of all alphas." Steve smiled halfheartedly. "But because of me, we can never have an omega." Danny chuckled. "But nobody said we couldn't try."

Steve laughed and hugged Danny. "Your right." Danny got up out of Steve's lap. "Of course I'm right Steve, I always am." He picked up the remote and turned up the TV. He then lifted Steve's arm to put it over himself. "Now let's mindlessly watch this movie and pretend that we're not the most dysfunctional den in Hawaii."

Steve sighed. "I'll talk to Joe and Doris, after I'm rested." Danny wrapped his arm around Steve and closed his eyes. "Danny how are you going to watch the movie with your eyes closed. Danny grunted. "I'm listening to it." Steve laughed and hugged Danny tighter. "Sweet dreams Danno."


	26. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get to spend some much needed time together. And Steve is finally told whose blood was on Doris's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, looks like we're getting to the end of the first series. Here is chapter 26. In this chapter there is a small look into Tyler and Michael's relationship. Enjoy!

Danny didn't even get through the first part of the movie. He actually fell asleep while the movie was still coming on. Steve wasn't paying attention to the movie really either. He was too busy thinking about the fact that Danny had already missed two doctors appointments.

He also remembered that the doctor said this baby would take a lot out of Danny. The Omega was sick because the baby needed everything that Danny had, and Steve had to admit that Danny wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping enough because they were always on the run.

None of the omegas had seen doctors since all this started and one of them only had a month to go. He, as the lead alpha had to do something about getting them care but he had to be careful about it. he needed to enlist a doctor that he could trust and wouldn't report them to the OHA.

He had to talk to the rest of the alphas to come up with the best possible way to get Danny and the others seen by a doctor. Most of all, he needed to talk to Joe...His dad. He still had a dad. He had to call Mary. If she didn't know, she should.

He was still holding onto Danny when he picked up his phone to call his sister. The phone only rang twice before Mary Answered. "Hey Steve, I was just thinking about you and the guys. Is everything okay?" Steve sighed. "Everything's fine as can be possible right now Mary."

"But I need to ask you a question." Steve could here Mary drag what sounded like a chair. "Okay, go ahead." Steve looked down at Danny still sleeping peacefully. "Did you know that Joe is my real dad?" Mary made a choking sound. "What!? You're Joking, you have to be joking Steve."

Steve rubbed his hand down his face. "I wish I was Mary, but they both told me today." Steve told her everything that had been going on since she'd been gone. She couldn't believe that she had missed so much. They talked for a long time. "

"Okay Steve, hearing all this, I'm coming back on the next flight to Oahu. And I'm bringing my doctor friend. I know you guys are being perused by bad guys or whatever but I'm willing to take the risk because you as well as I know those omegas need doctor care. And you can't talk me out of it."

Steve wished his sister was wrong but she wasn't. The bottom line was that they needed a doctor. "Can we trust this doctor friend of yours, Mary?" Mary sighed loudly. "Steve if you couldn't trust him, I wouldn't be bringing him."

Steve shook his head. "Okay Mary, thanks. but be careful of people who might be following you when you get back to the Island. Buy a burner phone and call me when you land. I'll send you the address where we are only then."

Steve then said goodbye to his sister. Steve felt pretty tired after that conversation and laid down, pulling Danny against his chest. he finally closed his eyes, feeling a bit of peace that he hadn't felt in a while. He'd talk to Joe later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Steve awoke, he felt rather light. He was missing the pressure from Danny laying on his chest and sat up suddenly. "Danno?" Just then, he heard the toilet flush and then the sink water running. Danny came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair.

"Hey, you were still sleep when I woke and I didn't want to wake you. I feel better now." Steve smiled and pulled Danny by his hand and hugged him around his waist and kissed his stomach. He then looked up at Danny.

"Mary's on her way back to Oahu. She's concerned about you guys and the babies health and frankly so am I. She's bringing a doctor that she says we can trust so I'm trusting her to be right." Danny put his arms around Steve's neck and then a mischievous smile snaked across his face.

"You know I don't have anything on under this towel?" Steve's smile then matched Danny's. Steve ran his hand under the towel and up to Danny's firm buttocks. He then rubbed his face on Danny's belly and then began to lick it. Danny closed his eyes as Steve began run his hands up and down his thighs.

Steve then removed the towel to get better access of the Omega who he immediately pulled onto his lap, kissing him fiercely as if any minute they would be interrupted which was highly likely. Steve, not to his surprise, then had to quickly grab the towel back and cover Danny's bottom half as he heard the bedroom door open.

It was Doris. What a surprise. Danny sighed and then lay his head on Steve's shoulder, not bothering to get up. "Steve we really need to talk about all of this." She said. Steve frowned. "And you really need to learn how to knock. I can't be alone with Danny nowadays without somebody needing my audience."

Doris sighed. "I'm sorry Steve but you me and Joe need to clear the air so we all can move on. You being upset doesn't change the fact that Joe his your real father." Steve just stared at her for a minute. "Doris whose blood was that on your shirt?"

She bit her lip then stood abruptly. "You're right Steve, you need alone time with Danny. i'll lock the door behind me." With that, Doris left. Danny sat up and looked at Steve. "You knew that would get her to leave, didn't you?" Steve smiled. "Doris has a great way of avoiding the truth."

He then leaned in and kissed Danny, slowly this time and then eventually lay Danny down on the bed. Steve licked every part of Danny's body, making the Omega lose his mind. By the time Steve entered the omega, Danny was begging for it and it was music to Steve's ears.

Steve held off coming as long as he could while making love to Danny but it felt too good and he was coming inside the Omega. They were spent at the end. That was the longest that they'd been alone together in a while and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

After Steve cleaned them both up, Steve pulled Danny back close to him and lay his hand on Danny's belly. "Are you hungry, Danny?" Danny lay his hand on top of Steve's. "Yeah, but lets just lay here for a little while longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler stood in front of the large mirror in his and Michael's room, admiring his belly, when Michael walked in the room and lay on the bed. "Mike, I'm almost due and we don't have anything for the baby. He doesn't even have a name."

Michael put his arm over his eyes. "I'll talk to Steve, he'll think of something." Tyler looked back at the mirror and raked his long hair out of his face. He only had one of Michael's buttoned downs on because they were housebound for a while. Why get dressed?

"Can I go see if Danny's awake." Michael sighed. "Come over and lay beside me. I don't want you walking around in here by yourself. I trust Steve and five O, we don't know these vampires." Tyler had just got up from laying down.

He didn't want to make Michael mad but he was bored. "You could walk with me to their room." Michael growled and stood. "Are you trying to make me angry, Tyler?" The Omega shook his head no. "Then get over here and lie down with me." Tyler did as he was told and lay down beside Michael.

"I'm not losing you again. I won't survive it next time." Tyler put his hand in Michael's. "It didn't matter how you had treated me before I got kidnapped. My heart was begging for you." Michael laid his hand on Tyler's stomach. "I'm trying to treat you better Tyler but it doesn't help if you don't do what I say."

Tyler frowned. "It's just that Iv'e been in here almost all day." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Never mind. I'll lay here with you." Michael pulled Tyler close to him. "That's all I want."

Danny had fallen asleep again so Steve decided that he would finally go talk to Joe. As usual he had enlisted Aaliyah to go and stay with Danny until he went back upstairs. Steve noticed that she was never too far away from them. It's like she anticipated their need for her.

Steve wanted to know more about her but he just hadn't had the time. Steve found Joe and Russ in the library. he just followed their scent. Joe looked up and saw him coming. "Steve, I was wondering when we were going to see you again today."

Steve sat in front of Joe. "Can you start off by telling me if I was ever going to know that I was yours if we never met Russ?" Joe folded his hands. "Steve, I wanted to tell you a long time ago. When I became your commanding officer, all I wanted to do was protect you."

"Keeping you close was one way to do that. You went on most missions with me because I didn't trust many people to have your back like I did. Every day was a struggle not to tell you but Doris made me promise." Steve shook his head. "And there it is. It's always Doris."

"She thinks she's protecting me but it just makes things harder when I find out. Joe, whose blood was on Doris's shirt the other day?" Joe looked at Russ and Russ shook his head and sighed giving Joe the go ahead. "Steve, it was governor Mahoe's blood on your moms shirt.


	27. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house gets visited by an unwanted guest which leaves the den up in arms. They must protect what's now their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is chapter 27. Chapter 28 will be up soon. Enjoy!

Adrian woke up in a cold sweat. He had had a nightmare but just that fast, he had forgotten it. He hugged his arms close to himself, cold and damp from sweating. He looked towards the window and realized the sun was setting.

He'd been sleep for hours. He then looked to his left and realized that Nathan wasn't there. "Nathan?" Adrian called out, getting out of the bed. He then looked back at the bed. "The bed is safe, I should stay." He said to himself.

But he needed to find Nathan. His anxiety had been at bay when they first got to the house but it crept back up. It was now at it's all time worse since they'd been with Five O. he held his belly as he walked to the open door, stopping just at the threshold.

"Nathan?" Adrian tried again. But that house was huge and Nathan could be anywhere. He then looked towards Danny and Steve's room that was located at the end of the hallway, just before you got to the staircase. "Steve and Danny means safety. I can make it there."

He swallowed, wiping the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. He was starting to panic and he hadn't even left the room yet. Without even realizing it, he pushed himself out of the door and stopped in the hallway.

"Oh no. now what?" He slowly turned his body towards Danny's and Steve's bedroom door. His legs felt like dead weight and he heard a noise behind him. It felt like his heart stopped. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Walk Adrian, walk." He said to himself.

As he pushed his legs forward, the sound got closer, now sounding like footsteps behind him. "Steve?" He tried to call to the alpha but it only came out as a squeak. His legs moved faster and so did the footsteps behind. "Steve!" He yelled that time.

He hadn't realized how long that hallway really was. He was full out running at that point. Suddenly Danny and Steve's bedroom door opened and Danny stepped out of the room. Adrian clamped himself to Danny. "Something's behind me Danny!"

Danny had his arms wrapped around the shaking omega and looked behind him but there was nothing there but a disappearing shadow. Steve Joe and Russ came running up the Stairs. "What happened?"Steve asked Danny. "He said something was chasing him. I saw a shadow go around the corner"

Steve frowned and looked down the hallway and then at Russ. "How many Vampires are here, Russ?" Aaliyah suddenly appeared upstairs and rushed passed them. "That's not a vampire Steve!" She said barreling to the other end of the hall and disappearing around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaliyah had chased whatever it was that was chasing Adrian out of the window and into the woods. It was dark then so even though Steve and Russ had run behind her, they never saw what she had chased. She was smart and didn't follow it into the darkness and they saw her walking back towards the house.

Steve examined the now broken window. "We definitely have to fix this tonight." He said going to find Aaliyah. By that time, Tyler, Michael, Nathan, Leah, Kono and Adam had come through the front door. "We put all the cameras and traps up." Nathan said. 

Aaliyah brushed past him. "That's great and your Omega almost got taken away by a vampwolf." Nathan frowned. "What is that?" She sighed and dusted of her pants. "It's a vampire who was bitten by a werewolf. Sometimes they take on another form. How it got in here in the first place is far beyond me."

Nathan went over to Adrian and hugged him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Steve, Russ and Joe stood around Aaliyah. "How do you know about those?" Joe asked the little alpha. She looked at him for a second then turned towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry, fix the window."

She said, walking into the kitchen. Michael hugged Tyler. "I won't let anything happen to you. Make sure you stay close to me always." Tyler shook his head. Danny took Leah and Adrian by their hands. "Lets go see what Aaliyah's cooking." Nathan and Kono followed them.

Steve was about to say something to Joe, when his phone rang. He looked at the phone. It was Chin. He, Doris, Kristy, and Aponte had gone into the city for some supplies. "Steve there's some crazy stuff going on here. HPD said there were two more homicides where the bodies have been torn to shreds."

"We might have to risk getting caught by the OHA. They can't solve this by themselves. You think it's werewolves doing this?" Steve sighed. "No, no I do not. Tell Doris that she and I have to talk. You guys get back here as soon as you can and then we'll talk about being being Five O again."

"Roger that Steve. We should be back in an hour." With that, Steve hung up. Steve wanted to ask Aaliyah how she knew about vampwolves again but he wasn't sure that he was ready for the answer so he wouldn't push it right away.

Aaliyah had fixed enough food for everyone in the den. "Steve did you fix the window?" She asked. Steve shook his head. "Yeah, Adam, and Joe helped me board it up. We also left a trap for anyone strong enough to break through." She shook her head.

"Good. We have to keep the omegas safe. That's our jobs as alpha's. We protect." She said with a distant look coming over her face. "Nathan keep Adrian close or next time, he will get taken." She got up from the table. "I'm going to keep watch for Doris and the others on top of the house."

She then left. "Danny frowned. "How can someone so small bare the weight of the world on her shoulders?" Joe chuckled. "Some times the small ones are the strongest." He then looked at Danny. Danny smiled and continued eating, realizing Joe was talking about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Chin, Doris, Kristy and Aponte came through the door. Steve barely let Doris breath before he was in front of her. "Doris why was the governors blood on your shirt. She's a vampire. She can't be dead. Joe and Russ wouldn't give me details. They said to wait for you to come back."

She looked at Russ and Joe in disbelief. "Really guys?" They both shrugged. "Doris tell me." She crossed her arms. "Call me mom and I'll tell you." He sighed. "Mom, tell me." She sighed. "You know when we went on that rescue mission and the governor was bleeding when we came back?"

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, she was shot. Right?" Doris shook her head no. "She was bitten by a werewolf. We had taken her and her omega to a secret location. When Joe's team and I went to check in on them, the omega was mulled to death and she was...Something else."

"We fought and I stabbed her few times but that didn't put her down. She escaped and we haven't seen her since." Steve put his hand over his mouth. "I think we have." Doris frowned. "Steve what are you talking about?" He then turned to Joe and Russ.

"You two knew that it was her, didn't you?" Doris put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve what are you talking about?" He turned to her. "She was here and tried to take Adrian."

Doris frowned. "Steve that's impossible. That couldn't have been her." Steve crossed his arms. "Why not?" Doris scratched her head. "Because we had flown her to Spain to recover. There is no way that she would be here." Danny stood in front of Steve. "So you guys left a rabid vampire loose in Spain."

Doris shook her head. "No. Joe's men stayed but I wanted to get back here." Steve rubbed his forehead. "So there's more that one." Adrian wrapped his arms around Nathan. "Will we be safe here? It got in once." Steve put his hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"I'm going to make it safe. This is our home now. We're not running anymore. Like Aaliyah said, it's our jobs to protect you guys and we will but we can't keep running." Michael spoke up. "I'm with Steve on that. If we keep running then when does it end?"

Russ clapped his hands together. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's make it safe."


	28. All for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new governor pays five O a visit and Mary and her doctor friend arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 28 guys. Two more chapters to go in this series. A big thanks to all who are still reading!

Steve sat on the side of the tub with his elbows resting on his legs and his head resting on his hands. He was exhausted. They all were, after securing the house with cameras, trip wires and everything else Joe could get his hands on. They spent the next few days non stop, making sure that the omegas were in a safe house.

They had put the security fence up in record time. The den couldn't believe that in four whole days, they hadn't been bothered by any bad guys, no vampwolves, no one but HPD keeping them in the loop about what was happening. The State of Hawaii had replaced the governor since her disappearance.

The new governor had asked for five O, but HPD let him know why he hadn't seen the den yet. But HPd didn't know that Five O also had the OHA on their backs. Although he understood why they were laying low, he had demanded their presence by the end of the month.

It was now mid march and Tyler and Michael's baby was due soon. They just couldn't be bothered about anything else right then. Steve could here his phone ring from the bed where it lay. He grunted as he pushed himself off of the tub.

Danny was laid out on the bed like a platter ready to be devoured. Steve chuckled at the mess of an omega, tangled in their bed sheets. "McGarrett speaking." He heard a bunch of noise in the background. "Steve, we're here. What's the location?" It was Mary.

"Hey Mare. I'm texting it to you now. You guys should be here in an hour. We'll look out for you. Remember, make sure you're not being followed." Mary giggled. "Steve relax, we'll make sure. We'll see you guys in an hour then."

Steve then tossed the phone on a nearby chair and fell back into bed. The shower could wait a few minutes more. But as soon as his eyes closed, he heard a commotion from outside. "Not now." He grumbled to himself getting out of bed and turning the white noise machine up so Danny could stay sleep. Hopefully.

Steve begrudgingly went downstairs mumbling to himself. When he made it downstairs and to the front door, most of the den was out there, sans the omegas who were nowhere in sight. Aaliyah was probably somewhere in the house with them, because he didn't see her either.

"Chin what's going on?" Chin looked at Steve then said something over a radio that he had in his hand. "The governor's at the front gate. I guess he couldn't wait to meet us. Joe and Russ are bringing him up." Steve grunted."And when was someone going to tell me?"

Chin rolled his eyes. "I was just coming up to get you when you came down." Steve walked a little past chin. "How many guys does he have with him?" Chin gave Steve the radio. "Five that i know of. He's been briefed about the alpha's here so his men won't come too close, because their all alphas."

Steve saw Joe and Russ walking up the driveway, with the governor's men stopping just where Steve could see them. Just as the three walked closer, Steve felt an arm around his waist. It was Danny, who was half dressed. Steve didn't want to belittle him by sending him back in the house.

Danny had been through a lot and was already emasculated enough being a carrying omega. Sometimes Steve just needed to lay back and let Danny be who he was. His body was still his own in some right so if he wanted to stand outside in only a ripped t'shirt then so be it.

He stood in front of Steve, who immediately placed his hands on the omegas waist as the governor came up with an out stretched hand. "Hello commander, I'm Governor Evan James." Steve shook his hand and smiled politely. "I thought we had until the end of this month, governor."

Steve tried to keep the irritation that he felt about the governor being there, out of his tone. The governor looked down at Danny's belly. "Well, when I heard there were several pregnant omegas here, I wanted to make sure they were getting proper care."

Danny could feel the growl down deep in Steve's belly, because he was pressed so closely to Steve. Danny knew it was time for him to step in. "Our doctor is on his way." The governor smiled at Danny. "May I shake your hand as well detective?" Steve sniffed the air for anything resembling a werewolf scent coming from the new governor but he smelled like a normal human.

Danny held his hand out to the governor. "It's nice to meet you. Can I offer you coffee?" Evan smiled. "I would love some coffee. Doris tells me Steve puts butter in his." Danny pulled Steve along. "Yeah, he's a maniac." The governor laughed and followed the duo inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve, Danny and Chin, sat in the kitchen with the governor. All of the rest Omegas were in the main living room with the rest of the den. "I would like five O to come back on duty by the end of the month still. I just really wanted to meet you all. I've heard so much about you."

Steve frowned. "You mentioned Doris earlier. You know my mother?" The governor smiled. "Yes. Doris and I go way back." He looked around and then leaned in closer to the three at the table. "She's the reason why I'm in office now. Long story. But the short story is that we both are well connected."

"She contacted me a few weeks ago and said I might be needed here so some strings were pulled after governor Mahoe disappeared and now here I am. She also told me that the Omega Health association was on your backs. I can get them off of you guys. If you let me meet this doctor of your's, I can let them know that the omegas are getting care from a personal Doctor."

Danny looked at Steve. "We wouldn't have to duck them anymore." Steve licked his lips and shook his head. "Okay. He should be here with my sister any minute." Just as he said those words, Nathan was letting Mary and her doctor friend into the house.

Steve went to meet them. He hugged his sister and she introduced the doctor to them. His name was Dr. Peter Grayson. He was a super attractive male with curly brown hair and light green eyes. He looked a lot younger than Steve expected. This guy had to be no older than 30.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said. "Mary told me I'd be right at home." He smelled very familiar as in he smelled sweet, like an Omega. Aaliyah immediately sniffed the air when she came into the room. "Oh great, another omega for me to look after! You guys are killing me. I hope to goodness that you're not pregnant." She said pressing her ear to his stomach.

He let out a startled chuckle as Aaliyah intently listened for a baby's heartbeat. After she didn't hear one, she looked up at him. "I'm Aaliyah, guardian of the omegas." She said sarcastically as she left the room. he smiled at Mary. "She's, interesting." He chuckled

Russ went up to him. "She has a lot of layers but she loves watching over the omegas. She's just tired." The governor was then introduced to the doctor. They talked for a few minutes, and then the governor left.

They immediately turned one of the rooms into a doctors office. They already had all the equipment that the doctor needed to do his checkups, thanks to Russ. So an hour after Peter got settled, the first omega he saw was Tyler. And even though the doctor was an omega, Michael hovered close by.

"So Mary. Where did you meet the good doctor?" Steve asked. Mary smiled, running her fingers though Danny's hair. He was asleep with his head on her lap and his legs on Steve's lap. "I was in Starbucks of all places, when I saw him. He had this air about him that screamed omega. But I didn't know how to approach him."

I was never sexually attracted to him. He just reminded me so much of Danny and I was missing you guys a lot. So I sucked it up and went over to him and introduced myself. That's when I learned that he was an Omega and a doctor. He was there on a coffee run."

"I told him about you guys when I visited him at the hospital one day. He was very concerned about the omegas health and would always would ask me how Danny and Adrian were doing. So I knew that he would come with me when I came back to Hawaii."

Chin walked over and sat in an arm chair. "How long does the doctor plan on staying Mary? Is he here just to check the Omegas and the babies?" Chin had a look on his face that Steve had never seen. He couldn't quite place it. Mary shook her head.

"No, he's here for the long haul. His family is spread all over the country and he even has an aunt that lives here so he wasn't really leaving anybody behind." Chin smiled. "And he and you?...Mary smiled. "We're just friends. You know, like you and Leah." She smiled knowingly.

Chin shook his head. "Good, that's good." He said, getting up and leaving out of the room. Aaliyah came and took his place in the armchair. "The doctor is Omega sub human so does he know he's in the midst on werewolves and vampires?" Mary shook her head. "I told him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two days after Mary and Peter arrived and the den was happy that there was a doctor in their midst. They were glad that he was an omega so he could identify with them. He was just wrapping up with Danny's sonogram, when Chin walked by the open door. The smell hit him immediately.

It was the doctors scent. "Hey Chin." Danny said, as he passed the alpha, which made Peter look up from the supply drawer. Chin had never had such feelings toward a male before. He was just going to play it off until someone pulled his card. he had already messed up by basically asking Mary if Peter was single.

He was just glad that Danny wasn't awake when he had asked her or Danny would know too that he was enamored by the doctor. "Hi Chin, do you need a check up?" Chin smiled and walked closer to the doctor. "Oh, no. I was just making sure you had everything you needed. I make a supply run every two weeks so if you need something just write it down and I'll pick it up."

The doctor smiled. "I don't need anything right now that I can see but if something comes up, I'll be sure to let you know." Chin shook his head. "Okay then." He went to leave out, not that he really wanted to. "Chin, where is your omega?"

Chin stopped and turned to him. "I don't have one yet." Peter frowned. "That's surprising." Chin bit back a smile. "Thanks, I think." Peter chuckled and then continued cleaning. "Dinner's in an hour." Chin said before heading out of the door. "Okay, save me a place beside you." Peter said.

Chin didn't turn around. "Will do." He said leaving out. "I need to talk to Steve." Chin said to himself as he walked down the hall. while he walked, he heard a scratching noise around the corner, where they had put up the makeshift window to cover the gaping whole that the vampwolf put in it , trying to get away from Aaliyah.

He frowned and then slowly started walking that way, catching the eye of Nathan who had just walked out of his room. Chin had motioned to him to follow. The two alpha's stopped when they got to the corner. The doctor had just come out of the room, when he saw the two alphas at the end of the hall.

Chin and Nathan, then cautiously crept around the corner but they had no idea that the Peter was following behind them. Everything was still intact, from the plywood to the painters plastic but the scratching was still there. The doctor had finally come around the corner and that's when the plywood started to really take a beating. 

It's like whatever it was, smelled him. Chin was the first one to see the doctor. "Peter get back!." The plywood started to crack. Aaliyah had mentioned something about vampwolves and omegas and then remembered what Doris said the governor did to her omega when she changed into one.

Chin called to the alphas, who came running. Peter was yanked away by Aaliyah, and pushed into Steve and Danny's room, where Russ and Adam were to keep the omegas safe. Aaliyah went back to help Steve and the others with what she was sure was the vampwolf returning.

She sniffed at the air where the plywood was still being hammered. "This one smells different." Steve frowned. "You mean it's not the same one?" She shook her head. "No, and this one's bigger." she said, changing into her werewolf.


	29. Chin's Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 29. I won't summarize, I'll just let you guys read it lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first series is about to end but the drama is just beginning. When I post the last chapter, I will tell you guys what to expect in the next series. Enjoy!

Aaliyah told all the werewolves to get back, and that she would handle the intruder trying to get in to get the Omegas. Only Aaliyah knew at that point that there were three different types of Vamp Wolves. The ones that turn from being scratched or bitten. Those who were made in a lab, and those who were born like that.

Only she knew the secret hidden inside herself and only she could risk getting bitten or scratched by one of those creatures. Why that was, would be revealed soon enough. As soon as the creature finally burst through the makeshift window, she jumped and pulled it out of the window with her.

They both went careening to the ground below but Aaliyah was nonplussed by the fall. Only the Vamp Wolf seemed rattled but it soon recovered. Aaliyah attacked it as it attacked her. It clawing her didn't stop her fight one bit. The others wanted to help but Steve told them to stay back like Aaliyah asked.

At the end of the battle, the Vamp Wolf was torn apart and Aaliyah was exhausted. She lay on the ground, breathing heavily on back in her human form. Her left shoulder was bleeding but it didn't seem to phase her. She looked up at Steve, who was standing over her. "Are you gonna help me up or what?"

The Alpha, pulled her to her feet. "That thing scratched you. Are you going to be alright?" She looked down at her shoulder and wiped at the blood. "I'll be fine. Fix that dang window for real this time, Alpha." She was the only one other than Danny that called him that. It was a sign of her respect for him.

She was an alpha so technically she didn't have to address him as such, she just chose to. Aaliyah looked at Chin. "Next time you tell your Omega to get back, make sure he does." Chin frowned. "He's not..." Aaliyah cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't insult me, Chin. Anyways, he needs an alpha and you need an Omega because Leah is too young. You said so yourself. Now where is he, I need some stitches." Joe couldn't hide his smile. "She is quite remarkable." Danny came out and stood by Steve. "Yeah, soon she'll be drinking her coffee with butter."

Steve looked at Russ, who was examining the Vamp wolves remains. "Russ, how is she not affected by that thing and the governor gets scratched by a werewolf and turns into one." Russ kept examining the creature. "She's not a vampire Steve. it doesn't work the same way for you guys. If a werewolf scratches or bites you, there's no affect because you're already a werewolf."

A vamp wolf becomes so, only if a vampire gets bitten or scratched by a werewolf, vampire bites have no affect on werewolves." Steve hugged Danny close to him. "So what if a vampire scratches a werewolf." Aaliyah came back out with her shoulder patched up. "Just like a vampire bite, vampire scratches also have no affect on a werewolf. But Werewolf blood could be deadly to a vampire."

Danny walked away from Steve and knelt beside Russ. "Was it a male or female?" Russ sighed. "Male." So it definitely wasn't the missing governor. That was something. It looked like the population of those creatures were growing. Aaliyah frowned when she saw how close Danny was to the head of the Vamp wolf.

She looked at Steve. "Get your pregnant omega away from that thing, Steve." Steve hadn't even realized that Danny had even left his side. Danny was still watching Russ examine the creature when he was pulled away by Steve. "Steve, it's Dead. We should investigate this." 

"HPD can't handle this by themselves. Their human." Steve pulled Danny toward the house by his hand. "Yeah, and you're six months pregnant." Danny pulled at Steve's arm. "I'm still a detective." Steve frowned. "And you're still my Omega and carrying my child. So.Come.On." Danny could see that Steve was trying not to lose his temper.

He sighed and let the Alpha take him back into the house. Chin went in behind them to talk to Peter because it was evident that the doctor was supposed to be his Omega. He found him in the makeshift doctor's room. He looked up and saw Chin. "I'm sorry. I know you told me to get back but I froze."

Chin sighed. "We go through a lot being Five O and one of the most sought after dens in the country. If you're going to be with us, you have to listen. Freezing can get you killed." Chin tried to choose his next words carefully but instead he just blurted them out. "I want to be your Alpha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Danny met Peter coming out of Chin's room half Dressed, looking like he was attacked by the alpha. His curly hair was a mess and he had visible bruises on his arms. But the most prominent mark was the bond bite on his neck.

He gave Danny an embarrassed smile. "I'm going to get coffee." Danny laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm an Omega too you know." The doctor rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't know it would be so...Intense." Danny rubbed his hand through his hair. "You're talking about an alpha who has never been mated or recently sexually active. Yeah it's going to be intense for a while."

Chin peeked out the door and saw Danny. "Hey Danny." Danny smiled."Hey." Chin looked at Peter but didn't say anything. "Coffee, right. I'm going." Chin nodded and then went back in the room. Danny put his arm around Peter. "Don't worry, you'll get used to his alpha nature soon enough."

"Steve want's coffee too. I'm going to put a whole stick of butter in it to see if he notices." They both laughed as they went downstairs. When the two arrived in the kitchen, Joe, Russ and Doris were in there. Danny frowned. "Where have you been, Doris? Steve was worried but he didn't say anything about you disappearing, again."

Doris sipped her coffee. "It's classified." Danny made an annoyed face. "Isn't it always." He said, going towards the coffee maker. Peter smiled at her and followed Danny. "They told me that Chin finally chose an Omega. I imagined that he would have chosen a mate that helps people and I was right."

Peter rubbed his hands together. "I almost got myself killed. He wasn't too happy about that." She raised her eyebrow. "The Vamp Wolf?" The doctor shook his head. "He smelled me through the broken window."

Just then Steve had entered the kitchen. "Danny, where's my coffee?....He noticed his mom sitting at the table. He didn't say anything at first. He just went over and hugged her. "I'm glad your back." Is all he said before he went over and kissed Danny. "I heard that stick of butter comment too." He smiled, slapping Danny on the butt.

"Peter, Chin wants you." Steve said, taking his coffee from Danny. Peter picked up two cups of coffee and went back upstairs to Chin. Danny looked at Steve. "Does chin seem a bit demanding when it comes to Peter or is it just me?" Steve shook his head thoughtfully. "No, it's not just you. I've noticed it too."

"I'll keep an eye on his behavior. Mary's a bit concerned too, that she hasn't really been able to be around her friend. Chin has a short leash on him. But that may be due to Chin being a new alpha and trying to get his feel of the situation."

Joe stood up. "If I may. Peter could have been attacked by that Vamp wolf. Right? And when Chin told him to get back, he froze. Chin may think he needs to keep him close because Peter doesn't really know how dangerous it is to be a part of this den."

Aaliyah came into the kitchen, looking only half awake. She poured her little eight year old self a cup of coffee and spooned off some butter, stirring it into her coffee and then left the kitchen. Danny's face went blank as he looked up at Steve. "That is your fault. I swear if Jacob comes out eating sticks of butter, I'm going to shoot you."

Doris laughed. "She admires Steve. Heck, she's a eight year old female version of him. Imagine when she gets older. You two already have two children." She laughed and left the kitchen. Steve looked at Danny. "She is kinda ours now." Danny frowned. "No, she's not kinda ours, she is ours."

Danny then pulled some eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. Mary came in the kitchen and went straight to her brother. "can you check on Peter for me. Chin's been acting a little aggressive. He's usually so calm and gentle, I just don't know now."

Steve finished his coffee. "Sure Mary, I'll check on him." Russ started helping Danny with breakfast. "Danny do you and Steve want to go with me into the city to get what Michael and Tyler need for the nursery. We can take Aaliyah and Joe." Danny shrugged. "I wouldn't mind getting out of the house for a bit. I'll run it passed Steve when he comes back down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chin had Peter pinned down by his wrist, as he kissed him fiercely. The grip that Chin had on him was painful to say the least and the omegas whimpers did nothing but fuel the alpha side of Chin. The side that wasn't unlocked very often.

Chin was sucking a bruise into Peters shoulder when Steve knocked at the door. The whole time Chin was quietly attacking Peter, his eyes were glowing yellow. The werewolf was at the surface begging to be let out. Peter hissed as Chin bit into the healing bond bite.

Steve knocked again. The bonding process was different for each mating pair. It could be mind blowing in a good way or it could be mind blowingly painful for the Omega. Right then, Peter was at Chin's mercy but it seemed like Chin didn't give him any as the grip on his wrists tightened making him grunt in pain.

Finally the door knocking caught Chin's attention and he let go of Peter to go answer the door. Peter sat up and covered himself the best he could with the remains of his tattered shirt. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and forced a smile when Steve looked at him after Chin answered the door.

Steve frowned. "Chin control your werewolf." With only those words, Chin blinked and his eyes went back to their original color. He frowned. "Everything's Okay Steve, we were just bonding." Steve shook his head. "I know buddy, but you have to remember that Peter isn't a werewolf. You could kill him if you let things get out of hand."

"When I was out of control with Danny, in the back of my mind I feared that one day i would lose full control and Danny would be dead when I came to. That's what made me try harder and now I'm not a threat to Danny or Jacob's lives anymore."

Danny walked in. "Correction Steve. You're still a threat to our lives. Just knowing you is a threat to anybody's life." Danny went over to Peter and held his hand out to him which Peter took immediately, following Danny out of the room. "Doc, it looks like you got attacked by a werewolf." Danny said, looking at Chin as the two omegas left.

Chin sat at the end of the bed. "I guess I got a little carried away. But I'm new to this Steve, you know that. I'm going to make mistakes along the way, everybody does. But I just want him to be careful and to listen to me."

Steve sat beside Chin. "So you were aware of what you were doing?" Chin shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I was. I want him to be afraid of me." Steve rubbed his forehead. "By the look on his face, I guarantee that you've already accomplished that."

The doctor was about Tyler's size so they borrowed a shirt and some pants from him. Tyler quietly examined the doctor before he spoke. "Chin attack you or something?" He asked quietly before getting yanked off of the bed by Michael. "That's none of your business."

Tyler groaned and held his large belly at the sudden movement in which Michael immediately apologized. He was still working on himself. It was a slow process. Michael hugged him and kissed his forehead. Peter pulled the borrowed shirt over his head. "He was kind of attacking me. But it was controlled. He knew what he was doing."

Peter rubbed at the bite on his neck. "Michael, yanking Tyler like that at this stag of the pregnancy can be damaging for the baby. You should try harder to control your temper." He said, sighing. Danny noticed how sad the doctor looked. He would talk to Chin later, because he knew how it felt to be treated like that.

Later that day, instead of Danny going with Russ and Steve to pick up things for the nursery, most of the alpha's went instead. Steve had insisted. The only alpha's left in the house were Aaliyah, Doris, Adam and Joe. Mary was there as well. The alphas had fused bars to all the windows of the house and put up sturdier doors up. The house was Vamp wolf Proof.

So Steve felt secure with leaving the omegas there with only four alpha's, one of which killed one of those things all by herself. All of the omegas, including Kono were in the living room. They were quietly watching a movie, when Leah broke the silence. "Why are we always stuck in the house. Iv'e been here for months now and Iv'e only been out a few times.

"They treat us like weak little mice. I'm going into the city." She stood. Danny stood as well and grabbed her arm. "Are you out of your mind? Those things are out there." Leah shrugged. "It's Saturday night. I'm not staying in the house. The alphas leave whenever they want to and leave their poor little pregnant omegas home."

"Well guess what? I don't have an alpha. Chin's found his omega. I'm free to do what I want. I haven't seen my sister or my friends. You guys can come with me or stay here, but I'm going." Danny looked around at the rest of the omegas who were all looking at him.

Because no matter how bad of an idea it was to leave the safety of the house, they all had a little cabin fever. Their alphas were all controlling and didn't give them much space. Danny spoke. 

"No matter how over baring the alphas are, they keep us safe. And the last time that I went somewhere without Steve's permission, I was left to lay in the floor for three hours in my own piss and blood so excuse my lack of enthusiasm with you wanting to gallivant around the city with four pregnant omegas and Peter who has managed to bring out a very scary alpha in Chin."

"And I'm sure the only one of us who wouldn't get viciously attacked by our alpha is Kono. So no, it's terrible idea." Leah sighed. "But we can take Aaliyah with us." Adrian, who was sitting beside Tyler spoke. He had finally been able to get his anxiety medicine and was coming out of his shell. "She'd never agree to it, she's Steve's protegee. Her main goal is to keep us safe."

Peter. Raised his hand. "Say we do make it to the city and Aaliyah comes with us. What if the Alpha's get back before we do? Then what? We won't need the nursery because our alphas will kill us." Danny narrowed his eyes. "See, he knows."

Aaliyah appeared out of no where. "Leah it's not safe out there." Leah made prayer hands. "But it is with you. Please, I don't want to go by myself but I will if I have to." Doris came out of the kitchen with a spatula in her hand and everyone stopped the current conversation. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

She said, going back into the kitchen. Adam had come down as well and Leah mouthed to Kono to convince him to take them into the city. Kono did want to get out of the house but she didn't want Adam getting in trouble with Steve. But she really wanted to go.

It only took Kono five minutes to convince Adam that he was alpha enough to take them all into the city for a little while. Aaliyah only agreed to go because she was sworn to protect the omegas, even if it was from themselves.

She wanted to call Steve so badly but decided against it. All of the male omegas thought it was a bad idea only because they knew their alphas would make them regret it if they found out. But since Adam was taking them and deep down, they really wanted to get out of the house, they agreed to go with them."

"This is such a bad idea." Danny and Aaliyah said in unison as they loaded in the van as Joe nor Doris was aware that the lot were no longer in the house. Adam turned the key. "Guys relax. We'll get back before them. They have a lot of stuff to pick up. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. So we go."

He said, pulling down the driveway. Twenty minutes later, Mary came downstairs expecting to see the Omegas, but they weren't there. So she figured that they were in the kitchen. But when she went into the kitchen, she only saw Doris and Joe. She frowned. "Where are the omegas?"

Doris looked at her. "There in the living room watching TV." Mary crossed her arms. "If they were in the living room watching TV, then I wouldn't have ask you where they were." Doris and Joe left the kitchen, immediately searching the house but found none of the den.

Joe came back in from outside. "The van's gone and so are Aaliyah and Adam. The omegas must be with them." Before anything else was said, Steve and the rest of the alphas were driving up to the house. Joe, Doris, and Mary looked at each other. "You guys are in so much trouble." Mary said.


	30. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Chapter 29, I will not summarize. Enjoy guys. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first series. I will start posting the second part of this series on next Friday. This first part I held back a lot but the second part i will not. I want to thank all of you guys who read chapter after chapter and also those who commented. I love comments :) If you are still reading this story i appreciate you. 
> 
> P.S comments are great because you may unintentionally (or intentionally) sway me to use your idea in some parts of the story :)

As Adam drove down the road, he started feeling less brave about driving into the city with Omega's that weren't his. The moment was over and he wanted to turn the car around, and he almost did. 

Tyler felt a sudden pain in his lower abdomen which made him fold over. And then it felt like he had peed on himself. "Adam!" He gasped as everyone looked at him. "Hospital, now." Is all he was able to say before another wave of pain hit him.

"That's it, I'm calling Joe." Aaliyah said, pulling out her phone. Peter went and sat beside Tyler, who was trying to remember how to breath. "That's it, keep breathing, Adam's going to get us to the hospital." Tyler looked at Peter. "Michael, I need him." Peter shook his head. "We'll get him."

Joe, Doris, and Mary watched as each car came to a stop. How was this going to play out? But Joe didn't have to think of anything. His phone rang before the alpha's could get out of the car. "Joe here." He answered. "Joe, Ty's going into labor. Don't be mad at us, just tell the alpha's that you sent Adam ahead and for them to meet us at Queens Medical."

So before the alpha's could see them, Joe told Mary and Doris to act frantic and get his car keys. So they did. Joe hurried towards the cars as Steve and Michael stepped out. "No time boys, your Omega went into labor fifteen minutes ago. All of the Omegas are with Adam and Aaliyah. They all wanted to stay together."

"Michael put his hands up. "Wait, Tyler's having the baby? It's early. Will he be okay? Steve, we have to go." Michael said, getting back in the car. Steve frowned. "Why didn't someone call us?" Doris rushed out and gave Joe the keys.

"We tried son, we just couldn't get through. Let's go, Let's go!" Joe sighed inside himself with relief. Nobody had time for questions right then. As Steve drove, he pressed the speed dial on his phone to call Danny and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Steve?" Danny answered. "Hold on Steve. Tyler keep breathing." They heard Tyler in the back ground moaning in pain. "Where's Mike, I need my alpha!" Mike put his mouth to Steve's phone. "I'm here baby, I'm here. We're coming, just hold on."

Peter got on the phone. "He's doing fine Mike, we're almost at the hospital. He's only a few weeks early. The baby should be fine but hurry up and get here guys." Danny got back on the phone. "Steve, we just arrived, I have to go. Hurry here, okay?" Steve reassured Danny that they would be there soon and hung up.

Mike rubbed his hands together nervously. Steve stopped him by placing his hand on top of Michael's. "He'll be okay. We're almost there." Nathan who was in the back seat reached and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "We're all here for you and Tyler."

Danny had called ahead to the hospital and let them know that there was a doctor with them that would be delivering Tyler's baby. The hospital staff had cleared a room for them. Only Tyler and the doctor were allowed in the room with a few nurses. Both Tyler and the doctor were prepped for the C-section.

When the alpha's arrived, they rushed to the reception desk. "The omega that was rushed in, in labor, this is his alpha, what floor?" Steve flashed his badge and the nurse immediately told him. The rest of the alphas followed them to labor and delivery but had to wait in the waiting room.

Steve could see the relief on Tyler's face when he saw Michael. Steve was then made to wait in the waiting room with the others. Even though Danny knew that they would all be in trouble if Steve and the others found out why they had really left the house, he was glad to be back with the alpha's.

Like he had said, although the alpha's were overprotective and possessive at times, they were protection for the omegas. That's why omegas were generally smallish, its because they were made for alphas. Chin paced back and forth. He really wanted to see Peter but he had to wait.

Steve had his arms around Danny, with his chin resting on the omegas shoulder, watching Leah. Leah was suspiciously quiet, shaking her leg nervously until Aaliyah stopped her leg. "Leah let's go to the vending machines and get some snacks." She didn't wait for a response before she grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Aaliyah looked at Steve. "We'll be right back."

Steve nodded and the two girls left, with Kono following behind them. The three of them went through the door where the stairs were. Aaliyah frowned at Leah. "The omegas leaving was your idea and this nervous thing that your doing has Steve's attention. He cannot know why the Omegas really left."

I honestly don't know why me, Kono, Danny or Adam agreed to it. But we shouldn't have. The next time you get the itch to leave, you'll be going by yourself. The only thing that saved us is one, Ty went into labor and two, Joe and Doris were down to lie for us. Now get it together!"

Leah shook her head. Kono then spoke. "Come on, we should really go get some snacks so Steve won't wonder why we came back without them." The three then left to find the vending machines. When they returned, they were told that Peter delivered Tyler's son and that he was healthy.

Three days later, Tyler was released from the hospital. Michael stayed by his side the whole time. The nursery was fixed up by the time Tyler returned home although the baby would be sleeping in his parents room for the time being. Steve stood at the doorway of Michael and Tyler's room. "What did you decide to name him?"

Tyler smiled. "Steven Daniel Romano." Steve smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "That's a great name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was flattered that Romano's son was named after he and Danny. It showed what Michael thought of them. Steve gave Romano a second chance so Romano wanted to show his appreciation. Steve was deep in thought when Aaliyah came and stood beside him on the porch.

She liked to be around him. It was like she was soaking up his essence, because she was growing more and more like him every day. "We have to talk." she said, not looking at him. That's when he finally realized that she was there.

Steve raised his eyebrow. "What do you want to talk about?" Aaliyah sighed. "About me, what I really am. I want to tell you so you can decide whether you want me around or not." Steve frowned. "Why wouldn't I want you around?"

Aaliyah sighed. "Steve...my mom is a vampire and my dad is a werewolf. I was born a vamp wolf. My dads father found out about what I was, and thought that I would be in danger if the werewolf community found out that I'm a crossbreed so I winded up with this coven. That's why I wasn't concerned about it biting or scratching me, because I'm one too."

Steve was silent and just looked her over. "I knew that there was something special about you." He smiled, not at all bothered about the fact that she was the same species of the creature that tried to get the omegas. Obviously she was different. "My werewolf size is a side affect of me being mixed up. I'm afraid of freaking out the omegas by telling them."

"I would have told you earlier but Russ said to wait until you guys got to know me better. So you would know that I would never hurt Danny or any of the others." Steve made a face. "Aaliyah, you've saved the omegas more than anyone of us has. They trust you. Them finding out that you're crossbred won't make a difference."

"You're still the gutsiest, most confident eight year old that I've ever met. You're still Aaliyah." She smiled and then frowned. "You're taking this better than I thought." Steve shook his head. "Yes, and I still would have if Russ hadn't told us a month ago." Aaliyah's mouth dropped open and Steve laughed. "We love you."

Aaliyah shook her head. "All this time." Steve hugged her and kissed her hair."You fit right in here, you know that. Everyone here belongs here. Why don't you go see if Tyler and Mike need anything." She shook her head and went inside.

Steve had a funny feeling about the omegas being gone when they arrived. The hospital was a good ways away from the house. If they had left not too long in front of the Alphas, they wouldn't had arrived to the hospital that quickly unless they took a chopper.

And as far as Joe saying he couldn't get through when he called the alphas was strange because he didn't have a problem getting through to HPD when he needed to. Something was up but he didn't know if he even wanted to know that Danny was keeping something from him.

He thought for a moment as he stood there, watching Leah run around with the puppy that her sister had sent her. Leah would know if they were hiding something. Why was she acting so nervous at the hospital? Would she tell him? He decided that yes, he wanted to know.

He started walking towards her. When she looked up, he could see something that resembled a quick moment of panic and then she smiled, throwing a ball so the puppy could go and get it. "Go get the ball, sky." Leah said, waiting for Sky to go get the ball.

"Cute name." Leah smiled. "I just blurted it out when Aaliyah was bugging me to name him. She's very intimidating for someone so small." Sky bought the ball back to her. "Good boy." She said, throwing the ball again.

Steve was never one to beat around the bush. "Leah, when did Tyler go into labor, in the car or at the house?" Leah froze. She knew that it was a simple question with a simple answer but the answer would get them in trouble. Because she knew that Ty went into labor in the car while they were going to the city.

But she didn't have to answer at all for Steve to know that Ty going into labor wasn't the reason that the omegas left the house. Her moment of silence told him what he needed to know. Danny was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what.

Steve smirked. "Have fun with your puppy." Leah then watched the alpha go back into the house. She had already gotten Danny into trouble once before. She had to do something. She picked up the puppy. "Come on, we have to find Aaliyah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve went upstairs to find Danny curled up with a pillow, half watching an old black and white movie. Steve crawled up behind him and lay his hand on Danny's belly. He kissed Danny shoulder. "Danno, sit up for a minute. I want to talk to you." Danny sat up and turned the TV down.

"What's up Steve?" Steve could already feel his werewolf growling. The alpha rubbed Danny's belly while he talked. "I want to talk about when Ty went into labor." Steve could hear Danny's heart skip a beat although the omegas face stayed neutral. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

But before Steve could ask Danny, Aaliyah came through the door with Joe following behind her, handing him his phone. "It's HPD. Another homicide but they think it's a different killer." He frowned and took the phone. Aaliyah looked at Danny and the two of them quickly left the room. Joe stayed in there to keep the alpha's attention.

Danny, Kono, Aaliyah, Leah and Doris all went down to the basement. "Not even Russ is in the loop this time." Doris said with a worried look on her face. She wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about Danny and her grandchild. "What in the world possessed you guys to agree to leave the house when you know that at least four of the alpha's here are borderline crazy?"

"Adam of all people should have known better. And you Danny? I love my son but he is nuts. No telling what he would do to you if he found out." Aaliyah shook her head. "He can't find out Doris. Ty just had the baby. Mike is happy. We have to keep this to ourselves." She looked at Danny. "No matter what, don't tell."

Danny shook his head. "Do you really think that I want him to find out? Peter will suffer with the rest of us and he just got here. Chin has changed and I don't know if it was for the better.

"I'm all for hiding the truth but I could never out right lie to Steve. I just have to make sure that I go around the question." Aaliyah frowned. "And how do you suppose you're going to pull that off?" Danny smiled slyly. "By letting my Omega shine through. Steve can't resist it and it muddles up his brain when I seduce him. He'll forget all about it in a week."

Two seconds later, they heard Steve calling Danny. "If he finds us all down here, he's going to be even more suspicious." Danny said walking over to the back door. "Aaliyah, Doris, and Leah, go out the back door and Kono and I will pretend that we're down here to do laundry."

Then Danny all but pushed the three out of the basement door and he and Kono went over to the washer and started shoving clothes inside of it, when Steve finally followed Danny scent to the basement. He called down to Danny.

"Yeah, Steve? Kono and I are doing some laundry." Steve looked at the two Omegas suspiciously. "You just decided that while I was on the phone, that you'd do some laundry?" Danny Turned and continued loading the machine, not answering Steve.

Steve looked at Kono. "Can you give us a minute?" Kono looked at Danny, who's face flashed a worried look. Kono played it cool and shook her head, slowly walking up the stairs. Steve walked up behind Danny, and gently pressed him against the washing machine, belly first.

He wrapped his arms around Danny. "Where did Tyler go into labor, Danny?" Danny knew Steve knew that he couldn't lie to him. So Danny did the only thing that he could and turned around in Steve's arms. "Where do you think?" Danny said, licking his lips while looking at Steve's. He had to avoid giving a straight answer without lying.

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Why was Leah so fidgety at the hospital?" Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck."Because the last time she was in one, she thought her sister was dead." Truth. Danny thought. Danny then stood on his tiptoes and licked Steve's lips.

Steve knew at that point, that Danny was trying to distract him. But Steve had to admit that it was working. He could ask Danny about it later. He held Danny's waist and kissed him. The night ended with them going upstairs and making love so Steve didn't ask about Tyler. Danny's mission was completed for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Steve had forgotten all about his suspicion of why the Omegas really left the house. That day at the hospital, he had a stirring suspicion that they had left the house before Ty went into labor. And Leah's behavior at the hospital was out of character.

But this morning, he didn't remember that he even wanted to talk to Danny about it. Neither one of them actually knew how strong Danny's omega was or the affect that it alone had on Steve without having a baby inside of him because he had never really tapped into that part of himself.

And little did Danny know that since Steve had become used to the baby's scent, Danny's seduction had a more powerful affect on Steve that he had yet to find out. like making Steve forget things that he didn't want him to remember.

Steve sat up in bed, looking over at Danny who again was tangled up in the sheets. The alpha got up and went over to Danny's side and began to untangle the omega. Danny grumbled in his sleep as he was maneuvered.

After that was accomplished, Steve decided that he would do something that he hadn't done for a while and that was to go for a run. he was met by Aaliyah who was on her way upstairs. "Where are you going Steve?" Steve wrapped his towel around his shoulders. "I'm going for a run while Danny's asleep."

He then looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5:00 am. "Aaliyah are you always up this early?" She shook her head. "I like to take first watch, you know, look out for the den when their sleeping. I just usually find one of the vampires to talk to like Russ or one of the elders.

"Be careful on your run, I'll look out for Danny." Steve smiled. "I know." Steve said before waving to Russ who was walking by. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back." Russ shook his head. "Okay, see you when you get back."

With that, Steve was off and running down the dirt path. He made up his mind to try to think about nothing as he ran. A few times while running, he though he heard footsteps behind him but never saw anything when he turned around.

He had run in a complete circle, on his way back to the house. As he got closer to the house, he could here sirens. "Now what?" He said, seeing four police cars stop in front of the house. He could see that the den and Russ was outside. Danny was standing beside Aaliyah with just pajama bottoms on, conversing with one of the officers.

When the lead officer Tom Mckinney saw Steve, he rushed over to him. "Commander, we need Five O back to active duty. you guys have to come back to the city." Steve frowned. "What happened?" Mckinney looked uneasy. 

"We heard you that you guys were werewolves and while that freaked me out for a bit, we figure that you all are better equipped to handle what's happening." Steve wiped his face with his towel as Danny and Aaliyah made their way over to him. "You mean other than the strange murders that are happening?"

Steve put his are around Danny's shoulders. The Lieutenant shook his head and stepped closer. "The new governor is missing. Has been for three days now. We didn't want to have to get you guys involved because of there being some many Omegas in your keep, but we don't have a choice."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "What are you not telling me?" Mckinney sighed. "Governor Mahoe was spotted yesterday and they said that she didn't look right." Danny looked up at Steve. Steve ran his hand down his face and shook his head. "Okay..we'll come back."


End file.
